


Snowflake love

by NuradThomas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, minewt - Fandom, newtmas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Newt - Freeform, Thomas - Freeform, alternative ending, different ending, different ending because i cannot decide, minewt ending chapter 19, minho - Freeform, minho flex, newt top, newtmas - Freeform, newtmas ending chapter 18, teresa - Freeform, thomas bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuradThomas/pseuds/NuradThomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt fell in love with a Thomas. Had sex and figure his feelings out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Newt is exhausted from the slam of numbers from his classes today. The only reason he takes accounting is because of his parents. They always thought that their child would follow in their footsteps and take over the management at a bank where they work back at home.

The clouds were as dark as a broke movie screen. The soft sound of thunder roars from a distance. The sheets of rain slowly pour down from his east to west. Newt curses the sky mentally. The only day when he forgets to bring an umbrella with him and this happens. He knew he shouldn’t have spent too much time staying back in school.  
He checks his bags for any important items or notes that he doesn’t want to get wet but thankfully all he brought was papers that could be reprinted once he reaches back to his apartment. He keeps his phone and wallet within the papers, hoping it doesn’t get wet. He sighs and takes a step under the rain.

The cold droplets of rain rolls down his face and drench his clothes and he make his way back to his apartment. His apartment is about ten minute walk from his college. He figures why rush towards his apartment when he’s going to get equally wet when he walks at his normal pace. 

He hums to his favourite song in his head while making small splashes on puddle. At least he’s having a little fun. The only thing missing is a camera and sad music and the scene would be great for a music video.

He keeps his head low, blocking the rain from entering his eyes. Just as he is about to leave the vicinity of Glade College the feel of rain drumming on his head stops. The sound of rain sounds deep and he looks up, an umbrella hovering over him. He looks at the owner holding it and was dumbfounded.

Two bright hazel eyes that outshine his own chocolate eyes look at him with a smile that would put any crying baby at ease. His brunette hair compliments his facial features beautifully. He is shorter than Newt but it was barely noticeable. Newt would have never thought to find a man as beautiful as him, if it is possible to call a man beautiful.  
“You’ll get wet.” Was the first few word that comes out from the kind brunette that protected him from the rain. Newt combs his wet hair back with his fingers, revealing his own oaky eyes and nods. He was a loss for words. “I’ll walk you home. You’re going to get sick.”

It wouldn’t make a difference now that he’s drench as if he got out of the pool with his clothes on. “Thanks” Newt lowers his face; he can feel the heat filling up his face. He can see the brunette’s body jumps a little when he replies. It must have been his accent. They walk towards his flat in silence. The sound of rain and passing cars manages to relax his mind for a while until the rain starts to get heavier and the roar of thunder gets louder.

They enter the flat and Newt opens the door to his apartment. The brunette tails him into the apartment as he peels off his jacket. Newt turns around lifting a brow. “Umm.” Is all he can manage to muster up.

The brunette points to the window. “It’s storming outside. I doubt I can make it back to my apartment without any trouble. I hope you don’t mind staying here for a while.” He sets the umbrella against the wall. “I’m Thomas by the way.”

“Newt.” He replies softly as he walks towards the kitchen, taking out papers that are beyond help and throwing them into the bin. “You’re quite an introvert huh?” Thomas walks up beside him, taking his bag away. “I would suggest you take a shower. You’re going to get sick.”

Newt puffs up his cheeks and sighs. He did as what the brunette says and head to the toilet. He looks at himself in the mirror, noticing a small leaf stuck below his eyes. He blush up immediately, how long has that been there? He must have looked like an idiot to Thomas’ eyes.

He turns on the shower and dived in, cleansing himself. Thomas, he thought, such a common name with no finesse. He list nicknames that he could call the brunette and decides to rest with Tommy. It’s simple, short and cute.

He got out of the shower with a towel draping over his waist. He peeks out, searching for the brunette. Newt has always been self-conscious of his body. He rushes to his room and gets dressed in his baggy sweat pants and plain tee. He got out to the living to find the boy looking at his picture frame by the television.

Thomas stands up putting his hands by his waist. “Quite a family guy aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you mind if I take a shower? I brought my own towel. Was planning to go the the gym but the weather says otherwise.” Thomas points to his bag on the floor by the coffee table. Thomas goes to the gym? That explains his broad shoulders. Newt stops himself from mentally picturing him without any fabric on his skin. 

“Sure.” Newt scratches his head. “You can use my clothes if you want to.” Newt never had guest at his house. He would usually go to his mates’ house whenever there is a group project. He never socialize much with the people in his course, most of them were either hardcore number lovers or a worst introvert than he is.

“Thanks.” Thomas pats Newt’s back as he picks up his bag and walks past the blonde. Newt decides that making them tea in the cold weather would be comforting. He places the spare mug on the coffee table, waiting for his owner to finish showering before consuming it.

What would they talk about? The blonde has never seen him once in his life and he just decides to shelter him from the rain and accompany him back to his house. What is his intention in doing so? Newt has never felt so disturb by the act of kindness that he does.

He hears the second sound of the door unclicking and he knows he would have to start talking to Thomas. He appears back in the living room with his green sweatshirt and Thomas’ own pants. “That tea for me?” Newt nods. “I’m more of a coffee person but tea is a good change.” He sits on the floor by the coffee table, taking the mug to his lips.

“You know that there’s an empty space beside me right?” Newt says, realizing what he just said, his face got red. “I mean an empty space on the sofa.” He continues quickly.  
Thomas lifts a brow and left out a soft laugh. “It’s fine. I prefer the floor. I feel more comfortable.” Newt feels awkward when he looks down at Thomas. He shifts himself to the floor, crossing his legs.

“Thanks. For that.” Newt nods towards the umbrella. Thomas turns around then back at Newt, showing off his teeth as his lips curl upwards. “Nothing much. If there is one thing I learn is that a person who walks under the rain are very interesting people. So far, I’ve not been disappointed yet.”

“You don’t know me. I’ve never seen you before.” Newt answers back, his tone harsh. He shouldn’t have said that. “Excuse my tone I didn’t mean it to come out so rough. But yeah.”

“I’ve seen you a lot. You’re always drowning in your books and occasionally sitting at the open area at school just gazing at the sky.” Thomas tilts his mug, getting the last drop of tea.

Newt looks at Thomas, questioning how he knows such thing. The school is huge and for him to notice him like that is literally one out of a hundred thousand. “Are you stalking me?” Newt lifts a brow.

Thomas raises his hand defensively. “No no. I don’t mean it that way. I mean I notice that you’re alone most of the time and you seem quite happy with it. Until now am still question how is that so.”

“Well, if you’re in my course. You would know why.” Being alone with his books makes him concentrate more and he takes occasion sky gazing to relax himself and drown himself out from the world. Newt drinks his tea, noticing that it’s gotten cold. He quickly finishes it up before Thomas has the time to reply.

“And just what course are you in?”

“Accounting.” Newt replies, his voice harder than it should have been.

Thomas lifts a brow, “Didn’t take you for the business type of person. You look more of a creative writer or something along those lines.”

Thomas’ guess was spot on. “Yeah I am. My parents suggest I that accounting to follow down their footstep. I have to respect the path they have chosen for me.”

“Damn. So your parents are..” Thomas pauses, looking away for a second. “British? Is it? Your accent gave it away.” Newt finds that moment adorable. He looks absolutely adorable when he’s thinking like that he would want to see more of that.

“Yeah.” Newt yawns, his sleepiness is slowly creeping up on him but he wants to talk to this brunette throughout the whole night if it was possible. He’s really likable. “So what course are you from Tommy?”

Immediately a smile creeps up Thomas’ face. Newt hates that he blushes each time the brunette smiles at him. “Tommy huh? Haven’t heard that since..” He pauses awhile and there is was, that split second of facial expression that Newt loves. “I can’t remember. But im from Sports Management.”

Explains even more why he has a broad shoulder and wants to gym. “Sports Management?” Thomas nods. “Don’t be fooled. We learn about gym equipment, the human body, and anything that has to do with exercising. We don’t do much training or building of muscle. It’s our choice if we want to.”

Newt always thought they would have to go to the gym for their lesson. It would have been something Newt dislikes. He preferred books and drawing than almost anything else. The loud thunder surprises the both of them. The sky is darker than it was before. Newt stands up, taking the empty mugs to the kitchen.

Thomas follows after him leaning against the counter table as he watches Newt washes them. “Don’t you have other things to do Tommy?” Newt asks, feeling insecure that he watches him every single step of his way.

“Nope.” He says simply. 

“Well. I think we should head to bed. It’s kinda late and I have morning classes tomorrow.” Newt places the mugs on the dish tray and turns around, wiping his hand on his shirt.

“Buddy, its storming outside. I doubt there’s school tomorrow.” Thomas crosses his arms. “Or are you just avoiding me? Technically that’s impossible now that we’re stuck with each other.”

“I’m not avoiding you Tommy. I’m just not use to people being in my apartment. I don’t have that many friends. And also I have to meet up with my group mates tomorrow for our project.” Newt reasons with him.

“By not many friends, I guess none.” Thomas jokes, elbowing Newt’s side. “Anyway I guess it is kinda late. I gotta call Teresa to let her know I’m here. She’s probably worried right now.” 

Teresa? Newt doesn’t like the sound of that. Who is this girl that he speaks of? “Teresa?” He asks. 

“My girlfriend. We just got together about a month and she’s living in my apartment about a week ago.” Thomas rummages through his bag finding for his phone. Newt’s heart sinks when he hears that. He hoped that Thomas would swing his way considering the fact that he’s been doing and the fact that he notices him being alone during his break most of the time. 

“I’ll go to my room, I don’t wanna accidentally eaves drop on your conversation with your girlfriend.” Newt says, hiding the pain in his voice. Thomas nods and he puts the phone against his ear.

“I hope you don’t mind if I crash on your sofa tho.” Thomas notifies the blonde and earns a nod.

Newt walks into his room and throws himself on the bed. Why does he feel so attach to Thomas when he’s just met him? He puts the pillow over his face. Newt resists the urge to scream into his pillow. The sound of continuous thunder expresses the screams for him.

A soft knock on the door and Newt lifts himself up on his elbows. “Hey. I know its kinda lame. But I’m afraid of thunders and lightning.” Newt’s sucks in his lips, holding back the laughter. “Don’t judge me alright. We all have our fears!” Thomas furrows his brows and pouts his lips.

Newt knows that this is his chance to at least have him close for a night. Newt shift himself closer to the edge of the bed. “Sure Tommy.” He pats the bed, inviting the brunette in. Thankfully Newt always sleeps with two head pillow so they don’t have to share one pillow.

Thomas crawls onto the bed by Newt. “Thanks man. I hope you don’t say anything about this to anyone.” Newt lets out a giggle. “I won’t Tommy.” They cover themselves with the huge blanket and face away from each other.

Newt wants to face Tommy but he feels that it would be inappropriate as he has a girlfriend and he didn’t want to get his hopes up for him. The thunder roars again, louder than ever.

Newt feels a tug on the back of his shirt. Newt turns his body around and smiles at Thomas. The brunette buries his face into the blonde’s chest, covering his obvious embarrassment. The next roar of thunder and Thomas practically pulls Newt closer. The blonde puts his arms around the brunette and in a matter of minutes; he can hear the soft snore of his.

Newt smiles to himself and lowers his head, resting his chin on Thomas’ head. His heart sinks again when he’s reminded of Teresa. There is no hope for him. He doesn’t swing the way Newt wants him to. He closes his eyes and pushes the thought to the back of his head, falling asleep.


	2. The big Question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt manages to relax and meets Thomas' close friend and asking a bombing question for him.

Newt wakes up the next morning on the floor. He sits up and looks at Thomas owning the whole bed. He sleeps with his mouth slightly apart. Soft snoring fills the silent room. Was he really that exhausted that when Thomas pushes him off the bed he didn’t wake up? He looks out the window, the sky is dark but it wasn’t as bad as last night. He looks at the clock, eight thirty.

He stands up, dusting himself. Just as Thomas has predicted, school is definitely cancel with the current weather. Newt reckons that it would be over when the sun hits its peak. He showers and makes a cup of tea. He sits on the sofa and reads his book.

Newt didn’t realize that the clock has strike ten. He is so engrossed that he didn’t care if his tea went cold. A loud groan and the sound of dragging feet disturb his silence. “Teresa, could you take care of it?” Thomas says as he walks into the living room, holding a pillow close to his chest.

Newt face turns to a deep shade of red when he sees Thomas walks in with a boner. Thomas’ eyes are still closed. He rubs his eyes with his free hand then looking around and realizes where he had been last night. He looks down then at Newt. “Fuck. Newt, I didn’t.. Oh my god.” He covers his boner with the pillow.

Newt covers his face with his book. As much he enjoys taking a view of Thomas’ boner, he has to keep his sexuality a secret. Thomas might not talk to him again or would look at him worse than a stranger if he knows. Newt has seen many gay people on a reality show and most of the time they were not treated so well.

Newt has to pull back the urge to voluntarily kneel down on his knees and help the hard brunette in front of him. “You can use my toilet if you want to.. release.” He gulps down before saying the last word.

Thomas scratches his head. “Sure thanks.” He waddles away as he makes his way towards the bathroom. The click of the lock and Newt melts himself on the sofa, drowning his face onto the cushion. He bites his lips and tries his best to hold back the lust he has. 

He gets up and takes his mug. Empty. He heads to the kitchen and makes another cup of tea to distract himself. Just as he takes a spoon full of sugar into his cup, a loud moan erupts from the hallway. He jumps to the sound and looks at the hallway, peeking if Thomas is out yet.

He feels his length slowly growing to the loud moan and the image of his boner reappearing in his head. He takes another mug and makes another cup of tea for Thomas. Newt mentally forces himself to think of his accounting work. The numbers seem to work when he has a random boner is class.

“Making tea?” Newt nearly grabs the mug and smashes it into the boy from his reflex. “Bloody hell, Tommy. You scared me.” Newt takes a quick glance down then back to his face. Thankfully his boner is gone. The brunettes eyes makes Newt’s blood heat up and he offers Thomas a mug.

Thomas notices Newt’s eyes taking a glace down and accepts the mug gratefully. “I hope that didn’t scare you though. If you had actually seen the real thing, you’d really be afraid.” Thomas laughs and playfully winks at Newt.

His heart flutter and he didn’t only feel butterflies in his stomach but a stampede of elephants. Newt grins, “I’m sure I can handle and monster you bring to me.”  
Thomas lifts a brow. “Is that a challenge?”

“Bloody hell Tommy, I mean I was just joking.” Newt’s heart and brain screams lies as he makes his way to the sofa, settling down. Thomas copies the blonde’s action and settles beside him.

“The storm seems to be ending.” Thomas points to the window, the rain was gone but the clouds are dull. Newt nods, sipping into his cup of tea and hums. Vibration spreads to Newt’s lower body as he sees Thomas’ phone lighting up on the sofa. The brunette picks it up.

“Hey Teresa. Yeah I’m fine. I’m still at my buddy’s house. I’ll see you tonight then. Take care of yourself, it might stop raining but the storm can happen again any time. Okay. Good bye.” Thomas ends with a kiss through the phone.

What Newt would have done just to get that, he thought. “Well. I am officially planless. My girlfriend is going out with her friends. My close friend is probably knocked out somewhere after getting drunk last night. I guess you’re stuck with me again Newt.” Thomas crosses his legs on the sofa as he watching the blonde carefully.

“Well. I was planning to head to the park and get some groceries.” Newt says, looking at the brunette. He sucks in his lower lips as he stares at the brunette’s lips. What would it feel like to have it slam to his?

“I’ll join you then.” Thomas finishes his tea and places the mug on the coffee table. “I’ll shower and get dress now. By the time I’m finish, it should be safe enough to go out again.”

Once again, the brunette is using the blonde’s clothing. They walk towards a nearby park which is a few blocks away. Newt stands at the edge of the pond, taking in the beautiful aroma of petrichor. The ducks are gliding on the water and the fishes are flying in the it. The storm has definitely past. If there is one thing he knows is that animal has a better sense when Mother Nature is going havoc. Now the animals here seem to be at peace.

Thomas walks up beside Newt, looking around at the empty park. “It’s pretty nice here. Never thought I’d feel relaxed.”

“With that boner this morning that you released, of course you’re relaxed.” Newt laughs, grinning at the brunette. Thomas squint his eyes at Newt then laughs. “You’re not bad buddy.” He pats Newt’s shoulder.

They walk towards a concrete bridge that arches over the narrow part of the pond. Newt climbs up and seats on the parapet. He watches the ducks approach him as Thomas once again copies his moves. 

Thomas opens his bag only to take out two slices of bread in a plastic bag. It seems very familiar to Newt. “Did you take that from my kitchen?” Newt looks at it carefully.  
“If I say no, would you stop looking at me like that?” Thomas leans away playfully, holding the bread to his chest. Newt shakes his head. Thankfully they are going to head to the supermarket after this. 

Thomas passes Newt a slice. “They seem hungry.” Newt accepts it and tears the bread into bite size pieces for the creatures approaching them. They spend their time in silence, laughing as they look at each other feeding the animals.

All of a sudden a sinful duck decides to tackle Newt for the remaining bread in his hands. He falls back with a loud thud. Thomas laughs loudly until it was his turn to get attacked. He falls back as Newt gets up from the ground. “Greedy little creatures aren’t they.” Newt dust himself from any dirt.

“Ow.” Thomas got up, rubbing his aching back. “I blame this on you. It’s your idea to come to the park.” Thomas sticks out his tongue. Newt admires the boy in front of him. As mature as he looks, he’s just a dorky kid inside. Newt nudges the brunette’s shoulder. “It wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t decide to feed them with the food you stole from my house.”

Thomas rolls his eyes. “At least we’re going to the supermarket. I’ll get you more bread alright?” 

“Hey Tommy?” He says softly and looks at the brunette but his attention was to the animals down the pond, fighting for food. He looks simply attractive and lovely with when he’s doing his own thing. Thomas turns his gaze to Newt. “Yeah?”

Newt wants to let Thomas knows what he thinks of him. How much he wants Thomas to takes him by the waist and pull him into a hungry kiss. How he makes his heart explode and his face red each time Thomas brings out a smile with his glowing teeth.

“Do you think the store is open?” Newt asks, looking away. 

“I don’t know. We could go there right now if you want to.”

They make their way towards the supermarket. Thomas occasionally pulls small pranks on Newt like tapping his shoulder from the other side, causing Newt to turn the other way, or trip him while walking. 

Newt would then chase Thomas, tackling him then bites on his forearm. He knows he doesn’t have the strength to win the brunette with force so he bites him as a result. “If you want a taste of me just say so.” Thomas pulls his hand away. “Ouch. You pack quite a bite there.” 

Newt’s face turns a shade of pink. “Then you shouldn’t pull pranks on my like that little kid Tommy.” Thomas shrugs off the insult. Newt stops and stares at the store. The light is dark and the door handle are chained. “Tommy.” Newt sounds sad. “It’s closed.”

Thomas notices his sad face and looks around. He spots a café nearby with its light illuminating out. “There’s a café there. Why not we grab something to eat and we’ll plan what’s next. Thomas pulls him by the arm.

They both entered the café. Apparently they were the only one there. Newt looks over at counter to find only one barista there. He must have been stuck in here when the storm hits if not they wouldn’t be open right now.

Thomas sits Newt at the corner of the store by the window and heads off to the counter before Newt could ask him what he wants. Thomas comes back with a cup of coffee and tea with two chocolate muffins. “My treat.” He smiles sweetly.

He thanks the brunette and peels off the paper at the side of the muffin. He bites into the muffin, realizing how hungry he is. They sat there quietly, indulging in their food. The doorbell jingles, “Thomas? Is that you?”

Newt looks over Thomas’ shoulder, noticing an Asian walking towards them. “It is you!” Thomas looks at him surprise. “Minho! What are you doing here for? I thought you’d be at home still drunk from last night.” They slap their palms together and hug each other the way the jocks always do.

Newt looks at the raven hair boy. By the look of his broad shoulder and the way his sleeves stretches to his bicep, he is definitely one of the brunette course mates or classmates. Minho ignores Thomas’ comment and looks at the blonde and smiles, showing his pearly white teeth. “Hey.” He looks at Thomas, “Who’s this?”  
“I’m right here. I’m Newt.” He gives a tight smile.

“Newt huh?” Minho pulls a chair and joins the two boys. “So are you going to tell how the both of you meet?”

“We met before the storm happens. I crash over his place when the storm got horrible.” Thomas informs the raven hair boy who only nods as he looks at Newt. “British.” Was all he said that made Newt feel uncertain about the boy.

“Yeah I’m British.”

“Nothing offensive man. It’s just hard to find a British person in this area.” Minho stands up from his seat. “I was about to get a cup of coffee and sit here alone but since I found the both of you, why not come over my place?”

Newt looks at Thomas who shot him a look with his eyes, pleading for Newt to agree. “I gotta get some groceries.” 

“Aww come on Newt. You can steal some of Minho’s groceries. I bet he wouldn’t mind.” Thomas taps Newt’s shin softly with his feet, unnoticed by Minho. Newt jumps slightly then looks down at his tea. Does Thomas really want him to go with him?

“Heck. I’ll let you take the whole kitchen as long as you’re staying over! A friend of Thomas is a friend of mine.” Minho pats Newt’s shoulder a little too hard. Newt sighs and nods. “Fine.”

They got into Minho’s car which is parked right outside the café. The whole journey to his house, the two jocks were just talking about jocks stuff that Newt would never find interesting. He just takes note of the route Minho takes and mentally navigates where to go if he has to walk home.

When they reach to their destination, the asian boy house isn’t so far from his own. Probably about fifteen minutes. Newt tails them as they walk into the flat. Minho opens the door, inviting them in. His apartment is more than two times bigger than his own. It has stairs leading up to the second level. 

“Mifasa is Mufasa.” Minho pauses. “I have no idea what I just said is right but you know what I mean.” The both of them head towards the living room and rest on the couch. One for each jock. Newt takes his time, looking around. The decoration is plain and simple. White walls and almost all of the furniture they had were glass; some are colored, from dinner table to coffee table to lamps. 

Newt is curious how the second level might be. He makes his way to the two boys. Both were lying down with their phone. Newt sits on the floor, leaning his back against the sofa that Thomas was on. He notices a picture of Minho kissing another guy on the cheek. He didn’t want to judge quickly but he had a feeling that the asian swings both ways.

“He was the first guy I dated.” Minho says as he notices Newt looking at the picture. “The rest were just girls.”

“So you go for both?” Newt asks, curious. Minho nods. “What Minho forgot to mention is that Gally is a total prick. All he cares about is his own ass and what he can gain from other people.” Thomas joins the conversation. He plays with Newt’s hair twirling his finger. 

“I guess you could say that. He was the first and only guy I dated, so I can’t say much about it. But he’s a really nice person when you get to know him.” Minho sits upright, patting the empty space beside him. “Sit on the sofa, you’re my guest man.”

Newt shakes his head. “It’s fine. I prefer sitting on the ground. It’s more comfortable.” He shoots a grin at the brunette. Who sits upright and pinches his cheeks. “You’re a cheeky one aren’t you.” He says more of a statement than a question.

Minho laughs. “Man. Only a day and you both have an inside joke. So Newt..” He pauses. “What team do you swing for?” Thomas slumps down beside him. He feels nervous with the attention on him. If Thomas is fine with Minho dating a guy so it means that Thomas would be fine with Newt liking guys too.

“I swing both ways too.” Newt turns to Thomas. “What about you Tommy?” He knew it was the time to ask Thomas about his sexuality. It’s the only window he has to see if he actually has a chance or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this isnt too draggy. I know how much frustration it is to wait for a chapter. So I'm going to write when I'm free. Thankfully i manage to write this because my class got canceled. I hope its okay for you Newtmas fan out there. And i really hope it isnt too draggy. please let me know.  
> My tumblr is nuradaris :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Newt meets Teresa

“Woah buddy. I didn’t know you swing both ways.” Thomas looks at Newt with wide eyes. He pats his shoulder. “Anyway I think it’s cool that you trust us enough to tell us about this part of yourself.”

Newt notices that he doesn’t answer the question. “So what about you Tommy? Do you swing both ways?” he asks again, hoping that he’d answer the question.  
“I have a girlfriend. What do you think?” Thomas sits back on the couch, patting Newt’s head. Newt looks down, trying control his expression. Minho notices and stands up, “How about a movie guys? Or would you want to play Halo or something?”

“Movie sounds nice.” Newt says softly. Thomas nods in agreement. Thomas got up and head towards the kitchen with his phone on his ear. Newt’s eyes follows till he disappears behind the wall.

Minho shifts himself beside Newt. “Hey. You alright?” Newt forces a smile and nods. “Yeah. Why?”

“Nothing.” Minho gets up and takes his remote. He skips through a ton of channel until the two boys agree on a movie. They didn’t bother waiting for Thomas and starts without him. Newt sits on the sofa, suddenly realizing how comfortable it is. He can fall asleep on this furniture anytime.

Thomas comes back, burying his phone in his pocket. “Teresa is coming over. Apparently she’s in the mood for ranting.” He drops himself beside Newt. “So what I miss?”  
“Nothing much other than the Warner Brothers opening.” Minho replies. “So what does she want to rant about now? If she’s going to rant about her hair not being silky smooth then please don’t put the both of us through that. I had enough.”

Newt looks at Minho as he groans and put his head back. Apparently this Teresa girl likes to complain a lot that Minho couldn’t handle it. Newt really wants to know how bad she can be. “She’s really perfect when you look past her complaining.” The brunette replies. That feels like a slap to the face to Newt. Thomas calls her perfect.

The trio eases themselves on the sofa as they focus their attention to the movie. Thomas lies down on Newt’s lap. Newt has the urge to play with his hair but he couldn’t. Teresa was all he can think about when it comes to Thomas.

When the movie was about to end, there was a loud knock on the door. It has monstrous strength that the sound was on par with the volume of the movie. Minho groans. “Here she comes.”

Thomas rolls his eye at the comment and heads to the door, opening it to let in charcoal entwisted hair lady into the house. She has the most feminine jaw structure that Newt has ever seen and her eyes are colored with a beautiful shade of blue. Newt couldn’t even compete with her if he wants to. It’s just as what Thomas said, she’s perfect.  
Newt watches from the couch and they exchange kisses and hugs. A sense of jealousy surges through him. Minho taps Newt’s shoulder, getting the blonde’s attention. He gesture Newt to get over to his couch.

“Right.” Newt nods, moving beside the asian. The couple would obviously want to have their own space where they can wrap their limbs together. The thought of that makes Newt chest fills with angst and jealousy.

The couple plops down the sofa. Thomas holds the girl’s hand. “Newt. This is Teresa, my girlfriend. And Teresa, this is Newt.” Teresa holds her hand out and Newt accepts it reluctantly. “You must be the guy who saves him from the storm. You have my thanks.”

“Pleasure.” Newt replies and turns to look at Minho. Aren’t they going to acknowledge each other? Teresa nods to Minho and he does the same. Newt notices the tension between the two and an interest builds up inside of him. He wants to know what had them to act so particularly to each other.

“Thomas.” Teresa looks at her boyfriend. “It’s Rachel. She’s a bitch. She keeps spreading fake accusation to the rest of the girls about me insulting them and now the clique thinks I’m some two face monster.”

Newt notices the shift in body language on Minho as he snickers. Minho leans forwards as he glares at the raven hair lady. He has his hands in fist as he listens more to what she has to say. Thomas focuses on her as she tells her story.

“All of them practically gave me the cold shoulder and I felt left out of the group. I wouldn’t have known that Rachel talks behind my back if it wasn’t for Brenda. She confronted me about a false accusation made by Rachel and I told her it was fake.”

Minho stands up. “I’ll head to my room. You know where to find me if you need.” He left them there as he makes his way up the stairs. Teresa watches him until he disappears then shift her gaze to Newt. “I’m sorry if you have to hear this from me Newt.”

Newt shakes his head. “It’s fine.” He stands up. “I’ll go check on Minho. Uhm.. You two can continue. I’ll try to come back when I’m done.” As he walks past the brunette, he feels a grip on his hand.

“It’s fine Newt. Minho is just.. unwell.” Newt knows that it’s just an excuse for not hurting Teresa feelings that Minho had enough of her complaining. Thomas lets go of Newt, giving him a soft smile. “Well, I’m just going to check on him. Won’t be long, I promise Tommy.”

Teresa looks at the both of them, bewildered by the obvious nickname that Newt has for the brunette. Thomas nods his head and leans back onto the sofa. When Newt walks up the stairs, he sneaks a look at the couple. Teresa has her head on Thomas’ chest.

Newt shakes his head and runs up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. There were two doors as he got to the hall way. One door was open, showing a sink - bathroom. It must be the other closed shut.

Newt knocks on the door and opens the door ajar. “Minho? Can I come in?” With a groan from the asian that he presumes is a yes, he enters. He finds the asian on his bed with his chest and face burying into the pillow.

“Now it’s my turn to ask, are you alright?” Minho turns himself, resting on his back. “Close the door. I don’t want that shank to listen to what I have to say.” Newt did as what he says and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Rachel is one of the girl that I’d do anything for.” He starts. “Everything was fine but when Teresa came into the picture with her friends. She became distant and we hardly talk. That’s where Gally comes in. He doesn’t make me feel lonely. At times I want to strangle him but hey, he’s still a kind soul in there.”

Newt nods as he listens to the asian telling his story. “What I found out from Gally is that Teresa has been putting in stories that I was cheating on Rachel. And girls being girls, they would take any small thing and make it big. Rachel would get angry even if I meet up with her about five minutes late. One day, Rachel came over and says she wants to break up.”

Minho sits up, hugging his pillow. “I told her that it wasn’t true to whatever she’s been hearing from that shuck Teresa. Rachel refuses to believe me and it just ended like that. It was unreasonable that she would listen to that shank instead of me. Me! Her boyfriend!”

“When she was gone, I head out to the bar and starts drinking. Thomas was there for me but not as much as Gally. Gally would bring me home when I was knocked out drunk or pull me out when I’m in a drunken fight. Before I knew it, we had our clothes off and I fell in love with Gally.”

Newt looks at him as he locks his eyes on the blonde. “How do you know that you’re in love with him?”

“You know that feeling when they make your inside all fuzzy and they manage to make your day even at the worst day possible? Yeah. It was like that.” Minho looks down to his hands. “But the thing is that our relationship revolves around sex. Whenever I want to do something romantic he’d leave me and heads off to god knows where.”

“Thomas told me that he’s making out with another guy at a bar and I just had to see it for myself. At least I’m not as unreasonable as Rachel.” Newt can see that even telling his tragic story, he tries to hold back his emotions. Minho’s hands were shivering and all Newt could do was approach him and giving him a hug.

“Thanks.” Minho puts a hand over Newt’s. “So I ended my relationship with Gally there when he’s just using me for his own fun. And it all started from that shucking Teresa.”

Newt lets go and sits beside Minho. Now he knows why Thomas said that his best friend is probably drunk at home and this is the reason. Also he found where the hatred for Teresa comes from. “You had it rough. I really don’t know what to say.” Minho looks at the blonde, he slip his fingers in between the blonde and leans in closer; their face centimeters apart.

Newt leans back. “Minho, what are you doing?” He would have kissed back if it was Thomas.

Minho pulls back. “Sorry. It’s just that.. Shuck. What am I doing? I tried to kiss you and I just met you this afternoon.” Newt shakes his head, in his condition; he was glad that Minho didn’t fall to abusing himself.

“It’s fine Minho. I understand.” Newt shifts back normally.

“I saw the way you look at Thomas and how you reacted when he says about Teresa.” Newt eyes widen as he looks at the asian falling back to his bed. “I shucking knew it that you liked him. You wouldn’t stick with him for more than a day if you wouldn’t.”

“Is it that obvious?” Newt blinks rapidly, embarrassed and startled.

Minho let out a short laugh. “It’s more obvious than how the fruit orange has its name.”

Newt is glad and impress that Minho seem to be back to normal in a few minutes. “Really Minho? To be fair, Thomas is a romantic person.” Minho shoots up from the bed with his eyes wide. Curiosity burns in Minho’s eyes like the cloudless sky on a sunny beach. “Tell me what the both of you did. I need to know.”

Newt looks at the asian. He’s been with him longer than Newt has and for Minho not to fall for Thomas with what his actions were is definitely weird. He figured that whatever Thomas did with Newt, he would have been certain that he would do it do Minho too or maybe more. But his reaction told Newt otherwise.

“Uhm.. We went to the park to feed the animals there.” Newt didn’t want to give much detail. He would be afraid that Minho would think that Newt would be competition when it comes to being Thomas’ friend. 

“Are you serious? I couldn’t even get him to feed the pigeons with our left over food during lunch and he agreed to feed the animals at the park with you?” Minho hums. “What else does he do?”

Newt was afraid this might happen; Minho probing him for more answers about his best friend. “That was it.” He lied. He definitely knows that whatever he did with Newt was not what he didn’t to his best friend.

“I thought you said he was a romantic. I expected more other than just feeding the park animals.” Minho rolls his eyes. 

“Maybe because he crashes over my place during the storm and see the need to accompany me to the park as a return of favor?” Newt tries to come up with reason what would lead Minho off Thomas.

“Maybe. You both just met like a day ago. So I wouldn’t be so surprise. I would do that too.” Newt wants to ask about Thomas if he said anything about noticing the blonde in school but he decided it would have been a bad idea. Minho’s stomach grumbles as if there was a concert going on. “Damn I’m hungry.”

Newt laughs. “I can cook if you let me.”

“Cook away my chef. Let’s head down, I wanna see you cook.”

The two boys head down stairs, passing the couple eating each other’s face. “Ew.” Minho says in disgust, loud enough only for Newt to hear and continues to the kitchen. Newt heart breaks as he stands there frozen, watching Thomas engross in the girl.

Minho pulls him into the kitchen. “I know you don’t like what you see and neither do I. So let’s just eat our pain way with your cooking. Your broken heart and mine to Thomas picking the wrong girl.” 

Newt laughs softly to Minho’s reasoning. He looks around the kitchen, examining the ingredients he finds and mentally making a picture of what he could do with them. He decides that making pancakes for dinner would be the simplest and it would be filling for the asian.

As he starts cooking, Minho questions him about the ingredients and how long it would take for him to cook. They converse and Newt finds out that the asian doesn’t know how to cook.

Thomas enters the kitchen with Teresa hugging his arm. “I smell pancakes. Is this dinner?” Newt holds the urge to throw this pan to the girl’s face for having doing that in front of him. 

“Yeah.” Newt replies short and harsh, never setting his eyes off the pan. Minho crosses his arm as he sees the couple and back to Newt cooking.

“Hey Teresa, why not you wait outside while I help set up dinner.” Thomas says ever so gently that Newt wishes he would talk to him that way. Teresa nods and heads out to the kitchen. 

“Whats up with you guys? Minho, I know you don’t like Teresa but acting that way is really cold.” Thomas looks at Newt. “And I didn’t expect you to give me the cold shoulder.”

Newt realizes that he was right. He only knows Thomas for about a day or two and he’s already acting like the brunette is his something else. “Sorry Tommy. I’m just feeling off right now. I’ve never been to another house this long before. I just miss my tea and books.” It seem like the only explanation for him to make up other than telling him that Teresa is the one that’s making him act this way.

“Man. I know I should be sorry but I’m not. I mean you know what I told you about her.” Minho replies, taking a step forward. Newt flips the cooked pancakes onto a glass plate, another few more and they’ll be able to start eating.

“You still have no proof that it was her who did that.” Thomas argues.

“Gally is enough proof.” 

Thomas wipes his face, obviously trying to find the patience to deal with Minho. “Gally has no proof that Teresa is the one that causes your relationship with Rachel to end. And why are you still so caught up with her? Shouldn’t you be moving on right now?”

Newt knows that this argument is something that he doesn’t want to be a part of. He flips the last pancake onto the plate and carries the plate. “You know what Minho? I’m done with this. Talk to me when your period is over.” As he past Minho who has been silence by Thomas, the plate full of pancakes falls to the floor as Thomas whips his arm in the air.

The plate breaks into pieces, unfortunately for Newt, a piece of it stabs into his ankle. He drops to floor full of broken glass from the pain at his ankle. “Shuck!” Thomas yells as he helps blonde. “I’ll get the first aid!” Minho yells as he runs out of the kitchen. 

What has Newt gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that me updating quickly doesn't annoy anyone. I hope this is fine with you newtmas fan out there. And I try to stick to the characters in the movie because, hey. Dylmas/Newtmas is life.   
> my tumblr is nuradaris :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas & teresa

Thomas carries Newt to the couch. Teresa stands up; the sight of Newt gives her a shock. “Tom what happen?” Thomas lays Newt on the sofa as Minho come running back with a box of medical supplies.

“I’m so sorry Newt.” Thomas kneels to his level. Newt groans as a reply. He would have definitely say something if it wasn’t for the excruciating pain on his ankle.

“I have no idea how to handle this!” Thomas screams as panic creep up on him, looking at Minho. The asian takes out bandages, alcohol and some other medical material that Newt has never seen off.

“Then why not we just bloody hell bring him to a doctor instead?” Teresa replies, biting her thumb.

“No. No doctors.” Newt is afraid of doctors. Newt is deathly afraid of needles and doctors have more tools than just needles to make him more afraid. Minho wipes the beads of sweat that accumulates on his forehead. “Then I this is going to hurt like hell. I’ll try to make it quick.”

Minho got closer to the ankle, examining it. He takes a deep breath and pulls the glass out of Newt. A loud yell comes out from the blonde. He pulls in Thomas’ hand and bites on it, unwilling to endure the pain. 

The sudden action from Newt catches Thomas by surprise. The sharp pain from Newt’s teeth got him wincing.

Minho takes the alcohol and pours it on a towel. “I hope you don’t bite his arm off.” Thomas slowly pulls out his hand from Newt’s mouth and gives him a pillow as a substitute. “Bite on this.”

Thomas nods at Minho as Newt bites on it. Minho begins to clean the wound and the blonde writhe in agony. Minho holds his leg down and starts to clean it. Blood seeps down his foot, staining the couch but that is not the top priority right now.

Minho throws the towel behind him, causing the raven hair girl to startle. Minho starts dressing the wound as gently as he can then wrapping it with bandages. He pins down the bandages and sits back. “Its fine now Newt.”

“But it still hurts like crap.” Newt lets go of the pillow from his mouth, now gritting his teeth. “I shucking can’t miss a day of school. I have project due next week.”

“Your wound probably needs stitches Newt. We should really bring you to the doctors.” Thomas says, softly. 

“No!” Newt yells, louder than he anticipated. “I mean I really hate going to the doctors. Just no doctors.” Newt lowers his voice now. Minho looks at him with sad eyes, shaking his head.

“Then I guess I’ll have to carry you wherever you want to go then.” Minho stands up. “I’ll get some aspirin. It should help you with the pain.” Newt wasn’t in the mood for any jokes, the pain was overwhelming but it seems to mellow down slowly.

“I’ll go get it.” Teresa says and she walks past the three boys. “It’s in the toilet cabinet right?” Minho nods, not saying a word. Minho sits at the edge of the couch that Newt is in. Newt puts his arm over his eyes, wondering how he’s going to get through school with this leg. He’s probably going to limp his way to class.

“I’m so sorry Newt. I didn’t mean to do that to you. It was just that we were having an argument and I -”

Newt cuts Thomas mid-sentence “Its fine Tommy. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Newt couldn’t agree more to what he was saying. With Teresa there, he really should have left when she came. None of this would have happen.

Teresa came back with a bottle of aspirin and a cup of water. She passes them to her boyfriend. Thomas takes the pills out of bottle and feeds them to Newt. The blonde swallows down with a huge gulp of water.

“I got to get home now.” Newt sits up. The sight of Thomas and Teresa is just unbearable for him. He feels like a third wheel or a lamp posts over a couple. He’s not needed here.

“No you shouldn’t. You should just rest. I can’t be sure if that thing would stop bleeding if you started moving.” Minho warns. Newt is amaze by the asian’s medical skill. It would seem that if the course they’re in is about the human body, Minho has definitely been paying attention in class.

Thomas nods. “Yeah.”

Newt shakes his head. “I really want to go home.” He hugs himself, trying to hold in the heart ache inside. The more he sees Teresa, the more he feels broken. He feels the need to go back to his old habit where it helps him calm down and relax.

Minho carries Newt bridal style. “If that’s what you really want. Then I’ll bring you home.” Newt is surprise by the asian’s action. He immediately wraps his hands around Minho’s neck, feeling uncertain that he wouldn’t fall. He wasn’t kidding when he says he would carry him around.

Newt looks at Thomas, his face paints with uneasiness. “Maybe I should carry Newt.” He offers his hands but Minho walks away from the brunette.

“It’s fine Thomas. I can drive him home anyway. Plus you have your girlfriend over. I’ll leave the both of you here. Just don’t mess anything up when I’m gone.” Minho walks to the door, waiting for Newt to help him open it.

“Thanks for the day.” Newt says as he opens the door. He didn’t mean it sarcastically. He genuinely enjoy the day even with the accident taking place. He’s never had any friends who would make him forget about numbers or his books at home.

He didn’t look over Minho’s broad shoulder to look at Thomas. He knows that if he were to look at him, he has to look at Teresa too and he couldn’t handle that.

Minho opens the door to his car and settles Newt inside softly. He closes the door and heads to the driver seat. The drive was just Newt telling Minho to the direction of his flat. Minho carries him up to his house and into his room.

“Quite a cozy place you got here Newt.” Minho compliments as he puts the blonde on the bed. “I’ll stay with you until you can walk on your own.”

“Minho. I can handle myself.” 

“It’s not that I don’t think you can handle yourself. Is that I got to take care of that foot of yours.” Minho plops to the ground, cross his arms. “So I heard about this tea of yours that miss when you’re at my place. Want me to make some?”

Newt smiles at the asian boy. He’s persistent on staying. “Yeah. I like mine with two spoon of sugar.”

Newt waits till Minho leaves the room completely and he reaches over to his bedside table, opening the drawer. A pack of cigarettes and a light. Newt puts a stick between his lips and lights it, inhaling the burnt tobacco. As he breathes out the smoke, he feels his negative emotion of Teresa and Thomas disappearing. 

Minho comes in with a tea set on the tray. He lifts a brow at the blonde. “I didn’t take you for a smoker.”

“Yeah. Well, I don’t usually smoke unless I’m stressed.” Newt lets out another puff. Minho puts the tea set on the bedside table and takes the cigarette from the blonde’s mouth. “Hey!”

Minho ignores him and takes in the burnt tobacco and cough. “How do you do that?” He takes a cup of tea and drinks it down to clear his throat. “I thought it would be like breathing air.”

Newt laughs at the asian, taking back the stick. “It takes years of practice to be a full fledge dragon like me.” He takes in and blows at the asian causing him fan the smoke away.

“Oh haha. More like a chimney if you ask me.” Minho grins as he takes a seat at the edge of the bed. Newt rolls his eyes at the raven hair boy. “Is it Thomas? I can see that you really put an interest in him.

“Partly.” Newt says shortly, looking away. “It’s bad enough that I have a crush on a guy but it’s worse when he’s straight. Not to mention I only known him for about two days.”

“Let me guess.” The asian inserts himself on the bed, Newt scoots over to make space for him. “Teresa is also ‘partly’ why you’re smoking.”

Newt lets out a rhetorical laugh. “I like it on how you know what’s in my head. Am I that easy to read?” Newt gets up and reaches over the raven hair boy to the bedside table. He opens the drawer once more taking out the ash tray. He throws the bud into it and takes his tea.

He seats with his injured leg extended, he wouldn’t want to risk it getting worse if he were to move it. “Has Thomas texted you yet? You both seem to be having a pretty ugly fight back there.”

“Nah. Not yet. But I know he’s going to be fine. We have fights like this but we end up talking the next day like nothing happened.” Minho traces his fingers on the blonde’s back. “So what’s your story? I’d like to know more about this person that helps Thomas during the storm.”

Newt considers if he should really tell Minho on how they first met but decided that it might not be the best idea. “I’m just a normal boy, studying to follow my parent’s dreams.”

“Your parent’s dream? Then what do you wanna do?” 

“I’m just doing whatever I do best. Read, write and sometimes numbers. Mostly read and write.” Newt finishes his tea and puts the cup on the floor.

“Someone with beautiful golden locks like that should be doing more than just that.” Newt turns around to see Minho winking. Minho continues to draw doodles on Newt’s back, slowly going lower.

“Thanks.” Newt lies down beside him and Minho turns to his side. “You’re really easy to get along with.”

Newt wants to turn to his side but his bad leg was in the way so he turns his head instead. “Are you going to shower me with compliments until you get what you really come here for?” he lets out a cheeky grin to the bigger boy.

Minho smirks. “I don’t know. I mean you could go for someone who is actually the same species as you are.”

Newt laughs at the sentence. “Species? Really Minho? Are we a type of animal now?” Newt hasn’t picture both of them together after meeting for a day but he’s picture him and Thomas when they only met for two days.

Newt lets out a soft smile. He doesn’t have the heart to say no to someone as attractive as him and also he is genuinely a nice person. Newt secretly wishes that he was Thomas. “I’ll consider it Minho.” 

The asian lies on his back, staring at the ceiling. “It’s not an answer I was looking for but it’s an answer I’m willing to wait to find out. Good night Blondie.”

Newt smiles at the asian as he closes his eyes. “Good night.”

The next two weekdays with Minho is him carrying Newt from class to class and meeting Newt’s classmates for projects. Students stare at the both of them as they walk the halls. Newt is insecure at first but after a while he has gotten used to it. 

He hadn’t seen Thomas since that day. Minho told Newt that he was occupied with Teresa. Newt figured that it would have been better for him. He doesn’t want to keep his hopes up for someone he doesn’t have a chance for.

Newt and Minho have bond more closely than he expected. Minho is shock that the blonde is as pure as the white snow and by pure, he means sexually. Newt has never had any sexual experience and he’s heard many things from Minho that is enough to make the blonde’s face red till it could erupt out of his ears.

Newt got up from his bed and limps to the living room, finding the asian guy holding a letter. “Newt, I think you might have some problems.” The asian guy scan the letter. He hands them to Newt as read them.

“I totally forgot about the rent! Where am I supposed to get five hundred in a week?!” Newt throws the paper in the air and leans against the kitchen counter. He better find a job soon or he’s going to be homeless.

“I could get you a job at my place. It only requires you to come at night and on the weekends. They understand if you’re schooling on the week day.” Minho suggest, scratching his nape. “But I don’t think it’s your kind of job.”

Newt grabs the buff boy’s shoulder. “Minho. At this point, I’m willing to take anything.”

Two knocks on the door interrupts their conversation. It’s noon and Newt doesn’t have any friends that he knows that would come to his apartment. Newt limps his way to the door and opens it.

His jaw drop slightly and his heart beats faster. He can feel his eyes gawking at the brunette in front of him. He holds a flower in his hand, a black rose. A color that Newt loves deeply. “Hey Newt.” That voice. That voice is enough to make him falter. 

Minho appears from behind, “Who’s that?” Thomas quickly hides the rose behind him as the asian come into the picture. “Thomas! I didn’t know you were coming. You could have given a call so I can set up some snacks or Newt’s favourite tea.”

Thomas looks at Newt then at Minho. “I didn’t know you had guest.” He clears his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my post is like random.  
> its because i try to update as frequently as i can. I hope you like this chapter  
> Minewt or Newtmas? x) im sorry if it sucks :(  
> my tumblr is nuradaris :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New job

“We were just about to head out.” Minho lets the brunette knows as he enters closing the door behind him. “Newt needs a job and I told him about our work place.”

“I thought they aren’t taking in anymore bartenders?” The brunette has one hand behind his back, hiding the rose from Minho. Newt passes by behind the brunette, taking the rose and heads towards his room, hiding it from Minho.

Looks like Newt has to find another job since the job that Minho offers doesn’t seem to be available. Newt places the rose on his bed, admiring the charcoal rose. It has its own beauty on his bed. Newt limps back out the living room, the two boys seem to be leaning on the kitchen counter.

Newt catches Thomas looking at his bad foot, the brunette’s smile changes. “Newt, I’m sorry about what happen to your leg. I should have helped you instead of entertaining Teresa.”

Newt’s heart flutters when Thomas says that. It almost makes Newt feel that Thomas is in his league. “It’s fine Tommy. I’m able to walk now.”

Minho snickers. “More like limping” 

“At least it’s healing.”

Minho scratches his head. “So you wanna take a look at the club? Winston might have a soft spot for blondes.” He gives a wink at Newt.

Thomas looks at Minho then at Newt. Newt can feel an uncomfortable aura coming from the brunette. His facial expression is unreadable and is getting him worried. “Sure. Are we going to go now?”

“Why do you need the job so badly, Newt? I think that there is better job for you out there. I’m just afraid that that leg of yours is going to get in the way of your work.” Thomas adds in his pitch. He doesn’t seem too delighted that Newt is going to join them if here is vacancy.

“I just need five hundred by Next week. I’m really desperate Tommy.” Newt told the brunette. Thomas’ face relaxes a little. “You could just borrow some from me if you need to.”

Newt shakes his head. “I can’t have you pay my bills for the whole time I’m in college.”

Minho clap the brunette’s back. “Yeah man. I think it would be really nice to have him working with us anyway. With that personality, who wouldn’t want Newt?”  
Thomas nods his head. “Yeah. I guess.” Newt isn’t convinced by the brunette. Although he wants to spend more time with the brunette, just watching him halfheartedly agree to the asian’s plan is disappointing.

Newt figures that he’s hiding something about his work place that he might not like. Minho did say that this type of work isn’t the type that Newt would be into. But what harm can he get by just visiting the place first?

The trio got out of the house. They got into Minho’s car and start driving to their destination. Thomas and Minho sings to the songs that are played through the radio. Newt sits at the back seat, watching the two boys enjoying themselves, smiling to himself.

Thomas was the first to get out of the car. He rushes to the back door and before Newt could reach for the handle, Thomas opens it for him. “Thanks Tommy.” He got out and takes notice to Minho’s expression. He doesn’t seem so please with Thomas’ action.

They walk towards the front of the building, Maze Club written with big bold neon lights. Newt secretly wishes that what Minho says about this club not being his type of job would false.

They enter from the backdoor and into the kitchen. It looks decent from the back of the place but what he really wants to see is the main room. He really wants to find how the atmosphere is.

“The club doesn’t open until next two hours. What are you guys doing here for?” The three boys look at the source of the voice. 

“Hey! Winston. Do you have time to talk?” Minho approaches the boy, putting his arm around his shoulder. “You do know you’re my favourite boss right?”

Newt smiles faintly. Minho really knows his way to flatter people. This must be the owner of the club. Newt straightens his posture, hoping he’d make a good first impression. 

Winston smiles. “Sure, I have to check the speakers at the main room. Yesterday it was busted and I lost half of my total customers yesterday.” They follow Winston to the main room. 

Newt is amaze by the lounge. The walls, floor and ceiling are painted with Newt’s favourite color; black. There are cubical align by the wall, a run way stage and beautifully decorated gold and black standing tables.

Winston sits down on one of the high chair by the bar as he watches the technician work on one of the speakers in the ceiling. “So what you want me to talk about Minho?” then looks at Thomas and Newt, arching a brow. 

“My bud here needs a job.” Minho points to Newt with his thumb. “So I thought you being the best boss and all, you might consider taking him in?”

Winston frowns at Minho. “You know I can’t take in anymore employees. We have enough bartenders as it is.”

Just as Minho reply, he was cut by a female voice. “Winston! I hope you got your club all fixed. If not I’m never coming here again.” Blonde hair tied in a loose pony tail with deep red lips.

Winston stands up, “Yeah. We’re fixing it now. It should be fine in the next fifteen minutes.” 

Thomas shakes the girl’s hand. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you Sonya. You doing well?” The female blonde smiles at him, showing off her straight teeth. “I’m fine Thomas. Thank you for asking.”

Minho hi-fives her. “Hey! Do you need me to accompany you again? I could really use the cash.” He winks at her. Sonya laughs and instantly stops when she spots Newt. She walks up to him. “What’s your name lil cutie?”

Thomas and Minho replies with unexpected synchronization. “He’s Newt.”

The two boys look at each other. Then back at Sonya. “I wouldn’t mind paying you to accompany me for tonight. My friends are pretty boring and the heavens know that I need a good looking person to make things a little more exciting.”

“I don’t work here.” Newt replies, looking down. She seems to be the type who gets intimate with people and it makes Newt feel uncomfortable. 

Sonya bites her lower lip. “Damn. That accent. The things I would want to you will be limitless.” 

Newt scratches his head. “Thanks?” Sonya looks at Winston. I’d pay you double if you hire him and let me have him for the night as my companion.

Winston immediately nods. “Sure.” Then looks at Newt. “If you do a good job, I’ll hire you.” 

Minho puts an arm around Newt. “Told cha that there’s a vacancy.” Thomas shakes his head. Newt feels his heart sinks a little by Thomas’ reaction but also a little glad, with this he hopes to get the amount to pay his rent. “Umm. So do get paid for today?”

“That’s up to me to decide, Newt.” Sonya replies. “I’ll see you here in another couple of hours. I got to meet up with those boring friends of mine.”

When Sonya left, Winston asks the two boys to tutor Newt on how to entertain his guest. They practice behind the stage in the changing room. There seem to be a lot of undergarments on racks and lube and condoms on the makeup table.

It takes Newt awhile to figure out what club this is. A strip club. Now he knows why Minho says it’s his type of work. Newt never feels comfortable whenever people invade his bubble in public. Now that he’s here, there will definitely be too close to him. And also, Newt is a little bit prude.

When the club opens, Minho and Thomas got dress in black shirt and jeans. Simple and subtle. Minho left the room first; he wants to check the stocks at the bar. Newt changes into a white mandarin collared shirt and jeans. He has to look presentable and make sure he doesn’t spoil his chances in getting hired.

“Newt.” Thomas voice is soft and worried. “I really don’t want you to have this job.”

Newt looks at Thomas, his eyes examining the brunette and his hazel eyes. “Why?”

“You’re so pure and innocent and having a job like this. I’m just scared you might get ruin by the people here. I know you have bills to pay but I wouldn’t mind if you’d stay at my place while finding another job.”

Newt finally understands why Thomas doesn’t want this job. He cares enough for the blonde that he’s afraid the blonde might mix with bad influences and cause trouble for himself. He’s touched by the Thomas’ words.

Newt limps towards the brunette. “Tommy. You’re sweet. Have anyone told you that?”

“Yeah. Other than Teresa.” He gives Newt a warm smile. The moment of sweetness and an elevated heart disappears with the mention Teresa. “Right. I forgot you have a girlfriend.” 

Thomas looks down and scratches his head. “I guess.”

Winston comes into the changing room. “Newt. Get ready. Sonya is reaching soon.” Then he leaves without an answer.

“Promise me that you’ll call me if things get weird with Sonya.” Thomas steps in closer to Newt. All he could think of was how his lips look luscious and how that tee hugs his body showing just enough shape for the mind to imagine the rest.

Newt kisses Thomas’ cheek causing him to blush “I will.” His face turns into a shade of pink that Newt wouldn’t mind seeing again. Newt heads out to the lounge and Winston escorts him to a cubical where he spots Sonya and two other friends of hers.

They started with small chats until the event in the club got Newt’s guts twisted into knots. Incredibly sexy men and women walk up on stage with their lacy or revealing undergarments. Newt couldn’t grab the concept of having underwear for men that would leave their butt bare. Apparently Sonya informed him that the type of underwear where the butt wouldn’t get covered is called jockstraps.

Thomas comes to the table with a tray of mojito for one person each, including Newt. “Ah Thomas. Come sit with us.” Sonya invites the brunette.

“Sorry I can’t. It’s a Saturday night and there are too many people to handle.” Thomas apologizes as he holds the tray to his chest.

“It’s fine. Two people can handle the bar. Just sit with us for a little while.” Sonya invites him once again. Thomas looks at the bar then at Newt. He slides in the cubical beside Newt.

Sonya and her friends have smiles on their face that scares Newt. Why would they want Thomas to join them? They must have something sinister in mind. Thomas couldn’t reject as Newt presume that Sonya is a regular customer since the workers here knows her.

“I’d pay the both of you fifty each if you were to make out.” Sonya smiles sinisterly. “And I don’t just mean kissing. I want to see some biting and tugging of lips.” Newt’s heart jump at the request. He wants this more than anything else.

“I have a girlfriend, Sonya. You know I can’t do this.” Thomas shakes his head. Newt is not only frustrated that he rejects the kiss but he’s also frustrated that his lust is rising with each time a stripper, both male and female, twerks on stage.

“Tommy.” Newt says softly. Thomas looks at him, curious. Before Thomas can say anything Newt tackles his lips. The girls cheers and whistle at the scene in front of them.

At first, the kiss was weird. Thomas was as stiff as a bamboo stick. After a while, Thomas starts to relax and his lips parted, giving Newt entrance to his mouth. Their kiss is hot and hungry. Newt’s lust increases each time they part just to take some air. 

Newt bites the brunette’s lower lip, tugging it lightly. Thomas pulls away from Newt. Thomas’ smirks. “Lips are for biting here, Newt.” He lifts his chin, showing off his neck to Newt. The blonde licks his lips and bites onto the brunette’s neck. He can feel the heat from Thomas. His hands wrap around his back and neck, pulling him in closer.

The taste of Thomas and salty sweat turns Newt on. He feels his pants getting too tight and his hand craves to touch Thomas’ bare skin. He pulls away to see the mark he made on Thomas.

He’s satisfied with the intensity of the mark. He wants Teresa to see this. He wants to claim Thomas for himself. Newt doesn’t care if he has a girlfriend or if he’s straight right now. All he wants is Thomas.

The brunette cups Newt’s face and pulls him into another long kiss. “Thomas, you’re supposed to – woah.” The couple pull away to find Minho staring at them. Sonya takes out her wallet and slides two fifty notes. 

“That was hot. I will keep my end of the bargain.” 

Newt looks at Minho. The asain’s face turns sour and walks away. He knew that Minho wanted to date him for a while considering how close they got during the last few days. The sight of him and Thomas must have made him feel jealous and discompose. Newt feels a pang of guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay. I want to try to bring some sexual stuff inside  
> I hope you Newtmas fans enjoy it. Please let me know if there's anything you guys don't fancy.  
> Let me know if you guys prefer Newtmas or Minewt :3  
> And lastly, happy deepavali to you guys, especially those who celebrate it! :D  
> My tumblr is Nuradaris :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after work.

Thomas has never felt that way to any male before. The kiss that Newt pulls him into was passionate and heavenly. He always feels an attraction to the blonde boy but he didn’t expect it to be like this. Even Teresa couldn’t compare to what Newt made him feel when they kissed.

Minho wouldn’t even make eye contact to him and it makes Thomas feel worried. He doesn’t know why Minho is acting this way and each time he approaches the raven hair boy, he would make up an excuse to go away from him.

Work ends in about few hours and Thomas couldn’t wait to see Newt. He’s been busy with Sonya that it makes Thomas a little jealous of Sonya. The remaining hours passes by fairly quickly with his head bringing back to the kiss.

Newt approaches the brunette. “Tommy, who would have thought they’d pay me three hundred just for tonight!” The blonde shows the brunette the cash. Thomas smiles, he knows he shouldn’t show any signs of affection towards Newt. He’s straight. He keeps telling himself that.

“Where’s Minho?” Newt asks, looking around.

Winston comes from the door behind the bar. And Newt asks him about Minho. “He went off. He says he gotta do something back at home or something.”

Thomas worries for Minho. The last time he acted this way was when he broke up with Gally. And it took him an awfully long time for him to get back to his normal self. He didn’t know what causes him to act this way but Thomas knew it has to be at fault, Minho wouldn’t avoid Thomas just for any reason.

“Tommy, you there?” Newt waves his hand in the brunette’s face, breaking him from his thoughts. When Thomas got his focus on the blonde, his eyes blinks rapidly for a moment. He’s never seen anyone more beautiful than Newt. “I’m heading home first. Thanks for the job recommendation.”

Thomas’ eyes follow Newt until he exit the door. Winston interrupts Thomas as he cleans the glass mugs. “Where’s that blonde friend of yours. I forgot to tell him that he’s hired. Apparently another client saw him with Sonya and now she wants him for tomorrow.”

“He just left. I’ll pass him the message tomorrow or later after I’m finish with this.” Thomas places the newly clean mug on the bar and grabs another wet mug.  
“You can go off. I’ll ask Frypan to clean this up. I found him sleeping at the back earlier. So this will be his punishment.” Winston claps Thomas’ back. “Go on home. Thanks for bringing that blonde boy.”

 

Newt reaches home exhausted and a little tipsy. Sonya wasn’t easy to entertain. She and her friends have many things to talk about and when they found out that Newt has an accent, he became the center of attention. Luckily the alcohol helps him to open up himself a little easier.

Newt throws himself on the couch. He doesn’t even have the energy to get up. Behind his eye lids, he sees himself kissing Thomas again. The desire in his belly starts to build up slowly, just realizing that Thomas kisses him back. Was it for the money or was it for Newt, he didn’t want to know. All he knows is that he kissed Thomas.

Newt groans as his pants got a little too tight for his liking. He sits up, rubbing his eyes. He looks at the clock and it’s three in the morning. A loud thud on the door catches his attention. Who in the right mind would want to visit him at this timing?

Newt opens the door. “Tommy? What ya doing here for?” Newt steps aside, letting the brunette into the house. 

Newt observes Thomas’ butt as he walks past. He bites his lips, the things he would want to do to that butt. “Actually I’m just here to tell you that you’re hired.” Newt nods and made a guttural sound that acknowledges the brunette.

Newt takes a few steps closer to the brunette that they are only centimeters apart from chest. His desire for the brunette is untamable. Newt bites the corner of his lips. “Newt?” Thomas asks as Newt puts a hand around the brunette’s waist.

Thomas tries to push the boy away but Newt got a good lock on Thomas. Newt’s inside starts to twist and turn with Thomas trying to escape from his grasp. He seems so miserable and cute. “Newt, I have a girlfriend remember?”

Newt leans forward to the brunette’s ear. “The mark on your neck isn’t by her. And as I recall, you kissed me back.” He bites lightly on the brunette’s ear. “Oh Tommy. You look just exquisite today.”

The brunette moans softly as Newt makes kisses down his neck. Thomas flutters his eyes open. “Newt. I can’t. Really.” He pushes the blonde away and pace into the room. Newt follows after him. As he sees the brunette closing the door, he places his foot forward, jamming the door.

“Come on Tommy. Stop playing hard to get. It just makes me want you more.” Newt pushes the door open. He wants to take Thomas now. It doesn’t matter if he’s inexperience. And playing catch with the brunette encourages his desire for him.

Thomas takes his step backward as Newt makes his way slowly towards him. Thomas falls to the bed and Newt takes that chance and jump over the brunette and holds his hands over his head. “Tag, you’re it Tommy.”

Newt slams his lips against Thomas. This time, Thomas didn’t push Newt away because he couldn’t. But Thomas kisses the blonde back. Their tongue dances between their lips, tasting the alcohol in Thomas’ mouth. The sigh and moans full with lust.

Newt holds Thomas’ both hands with one hand as the other roam freely to touch the brunette. Newt feels his fingers heating up as he softly caress the brunette’s face. Newt breaks away the kiss, and bites onto the brunette’s neck.

Thomas’ moans are music to his ears, adding more fuel to the fire of desire he has growing inside of him. Newt didn’t know how to get the main event started but he’s watch enough adult rated videos to know what to do next.

He releases the brunette and pulls his tee from the hem of the shirt. The sight of the brunette bare chested got him burning on the inside. His chest is well built and a little bit more training, his abs would be heavenly. He dives down to kiss the brunette again. He feels Thomas’ hands roam around his back and hair.

Newt feels irritated by the touch of Thomas even though he feels like heaven to him. Newt pulls away from the brunette and stares at him. Thomas looks Newt questioningly. “Why did you stop?” Newt grins sinisterly. He steps off the bed, flipping Thomas to lie on his chest.

He unbuckle his belt and forces Thomas’ hands to his back. Newt wraps the belt around his wrist. “Newt? What are you doing?” After buckling the belt in place where he knew Thomas’ hands couldn’t roam free. He lies down on the brunette, whispering in his ear. “I hope you don’t mind. But I’d prefer it if I’d take control.”

Newt flips back the brunette, watching Newt helplessly as he trail his fingers down his chest. “Come on Newt. Let me go.” Thomas groans. Newt smirks. “I prefer you this way.” Newt got down and tugs the boy’s lips with his teeth and he pulls the pants out of the boy. Newt notices his erection and traces the shape with his finger.

“What do you want me to do Tommy?”

“Shucking take it off!” 

Newt puts a finger into the waist band. “That didn’t sound so polite.” It is the first time that Newt seen the boy so flustered and it turns Newt on even more. 

“Shucking take it off! Please Newt.” Thomas begs, obviously couldn’t take the teasing any longer. Newt pulls his boxer brief off. Newt takes a grip of Thomas’ length then licks the tip of it, earning a moan from the brunette. 

Newt puts the head into his mouth and the moan got louder. The taste of Thomas’ length is delicious. Newt tries to go in deeper and as he does, Thomas writhe under him. “Fuck, Newt.” 

Newt pulls it out from his mouth, licking his lips. He wouldn’t mind having this every night or day. Newt jerks off Thomas’ length with one hand and the other exploring his entrance. “Newt. Please. Don’t.” He says in between breath and moans.

Newt swallows down the head again and pushes a finger into his entrance. Thomas writhes desperately at the feeling that Newt gives him. Newt feels satisfied with the reaction that the brunette is giving him.

He slowly inserts a second finger. Newt explores Thomas’ inside, finding that spot that would give him a better sensation. Thomas moans and groans desperately as Newt messages over a specific spot inside him.

Newt circles his tongue around the head causing Thomas to arch his back and curse. Newt taste a little liquid coming out of it and the taste is particularly salty. Newt pulls it out of his mouth. “Pre come? Tommy, you’re really eager aren’t you.” 

Newt pulls out his finger from the entrance and strips off his clothing. “Newt, you look perfect.” The brunette praise as Newt takes off his briefs. Newt’s length throbs as he watches Thomas under him. 

Newt aligns his length to Thomas’ entrance. “Newt. Be gentle. Please.” Newt slowly pushes into the bulkier boy. Newt groans at the feeling. The feeling of being inside Thomas sends Newt’s head spinning.

Thomas whimper as Newt got in deeper. Newt bites his lips and he leans down to kiss Thomas. “Tommy, you’re shucking tight. I love it when you wrap yourself around me.” When Newt plunges his length to its end, he whispers to the brunette. “How do you like this?”

Thomas’ breaths are heavy. “I’m still deciding.” Newt smirks at the answer. Newt embraces the boy as their tongue dances again. Newt pulls out slowly and plunges back into Thomas. Thomas wails at the feeling as Newt repeats the action. 

Thomas bites his lips, holding back his voice. Newt traces his kisses down from his lips to his chest. “Tommy, you’re really tight.” Newt moans to his chest. He kisses the brunette’s chest and kisses his nipples. 

He swirls the tongue around it. Thomas writhes and howls. Newt never wants to stop hearing this from Thomas. His beautiful sound of wants and needs. “Newt. I’m close.” Newt pulls away from Thomas.

He stops and watches the boy’s reaction. “Don’t stop Newt. I’m already close.” Newt arches a brow. “Where is your manners Tommy? Must I teach you all over again?” 

“Newt, please don’t stop. I’m about to come.” Thomas begs. Newt thrust his length in and out of Thomas relentlessly. He can feel himself at the edge of orgasm. He slows down his pace, he wants to watch Thomas come before he does.

A few thrust and Thomas reaches his orgasms. Streams of white shoots out from his length and stain his body. Newt impel into the brunette, earning a louder and desperate voice from Thomas. “Newt. St-stop.”

Newt reaches his own orgasm and releases inside of Thomas. “Shucking hell, Tommy.” Newt pulls out and falls beside him. Their breath heavy as they stare into each other’s eyes. The blonde turns the brunette around and unbuckle his belt, setting Thomas free. Newt knows that this is going to be one hell of a story the next morning.

Newt is happy that he lost his virginity to someone who he is fond of. “Goodnight Tommy.” Thomas replies with a groan and closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Newt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for Minho and Newt. and it also involves Teresa.  
> Im sorry if i upset you newtmas fans. :(  
> I hope you like this chapter.  
> tumblr: nuradaris :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho's fetish

Newt wakes up the next morning feeling sore. He never felt this sore since he was in secondary school camp. He looks down to find Thomas sleeping on top of him. The skin to skin contact is a little weird for Newt. He’s never done this before.

Newt thought it would be awkward to see Thomas after the sex. Newt has seen Thomas naked and Thomas to Newt. He wouldn’t have thought that it would be this comfortable. He has nothing to hide, no walls built up, completely free. He doesn’t even care about his insecurity about his body.

Newt places a hand on Thomas’ head, playing with his hair. What would their first conversation be when they wake up? Will Thomas give negative remark about last night? Thomas did enjoy it at some point, which Newt knows.

Newt feels the vibration coming from the brunette as he groans. Thomas lifts his head, “Newt?” he says groggily. 

The blonde strokes his hair. “Yes Tommy?”

“I feel sore and sticky.” A surge of accomplishment passes through Newt. It was his first time and he manages to get Thomas feeling the way that all good sex is supposed to feel in the aftermath, from what Minho has told him. 

Newt lets out a soft laugh. “Me too, Tommy. I think we should take a shower, since we’re all sticky.”

Thomas wraps his arms tighter around Newt. “No. You made me deprive from touching your skin last night.” Newt remembers tying Thomas’ hands last night. A smile creeps up his face, remembering how the brunette looks below him.

A loud ring comes from the floor. Both of them knew that it could be either of their phones. Thomas refuses to move from his current position which leaves Newt fishing for the phone blindly with his free hand.

Newt manages to grab the phone, it was Thomas’, Teresa written across the screen. Newt considers if he should inform the brunette and ruin this moment or to ignore the call. But he knows he must do what’s right. “It’s yours. Teresa is calling.” Newt says with a heavy voice.

Thomas got up instantly, sitting on the bed by Newt. He takes the phone and answers it. “Hello?” Newt can hear Teresa’s deafening voice from where he is. The raven hair girl is definitely not pleased to find Thomas not with her. 

“I’m sorry Teresa. I was just busy last night. I got to clean up the whole club for falling asleep at the kitchen. I know I should have called but I was really exhausted.” Newt isn’t exactly ecstatic with the reason that Thomas made up. Why couldn’t he just say that he was with Newt?

Newt got out of the bed, leaving Thomas to converse on the phone. He head to the shower to clean himself up. When he’s finished, he drapes the towel over his waist and head back to his room. 

The sight left Newt confuse. Thomas is putting on his pants and his shirt. “Where ya going Tommy?” Newt asks, emphasizing in his accent, trying to hint for the brunette to stay.

Thomas looks up after putting on his shirt. He walks to Newt and places his hands on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Newt. I gotta go see Teresa. She’s worried and I can’t have that.” 

“Then what about all this? Everything about last night?” Newt asks, pointing to the bed. 

Thomas scratches his head. “Newt, look. I enjoyed last night. It was something. But right now, my top priority is Teresa. I’ll call you once I’m free.” Newt figured that after last night, Thomas would have at least stayed for breakfast. Newt looks at the clock, two fifteen. Scratch that, lunch.

“Yeah. I bloody get it. You got your girlfriend to be with. I’ll just see you at work.” Newt shrugs off Thomas’ hands and opens his closet. The brunette comes up to him and pecks him on the cheek. “I’ll definitely see you.”

The soft slam of the door indicates that the brunette has definitely left his house. It got Newt left feeling empty inside. Newt doesn’t understand Thomas. He says that he’s straight but with what happened last night, it says otherwise. And he has Teresa as his girlfriend but kisses Newt before he leaves.

Newt got dress and grabs his cigarette and lighter, he decides to head to the park to clear his mind. Newt figured that he’d get dress for work too, going back home to change just before work will make Newt lazy to go out again.

Newt sits on the bench by the pond, watching as the ducks glides on the water. He remembers the time with Thomas when they feed them. He exhales the smokes and put his head back, looking at the sky. 

Newt is trying to figure out what could Thomas be thinking and where he’d stand in Thomas’ life. He laughs rhetorically. It’s stupid to think of that. He’s obviously going to choose Teresa over him. He shows it perfectly before he left.

“Newt?” A familiar voice breaks Newt from his thoughts. He looks at the source of the voice. “Minho?” The asian was in his running tights and body hugging sleeveless tee. He couldn’t deny that Minho looks very attractive.

“Where were you last night? I was looking for you when the Maze Club closes.” Newt arches a brow at him. Minho wipes the sweat off his forehead and takes a seat by the blonde. He was panting, obviously from jogging.

“I just..” Minho pauses, taking a huge breath of air. “Can’t stay there anymore. It’s making me uncomfortable.”

Newt knows exactly what he meant. Minho saw him making out with his bestfriend. “I think I know what you’re talking about. I’m really sorry, I mean it was work. I swear it was. Sonya paid us fifty each just do make out.”

Minho snickers, “It seems like you did more than make out.”

“She said she wants lip biting and some other messy stuff. I swear it was.” Newt didn’t want to have any friction with Minho. He puts in the facts but not the feelings. “You could ask Sonya if you want to.”

Minho nods. “Well, I would be confused if I see Thomas kissing you anyway. He has a girlfriend, which makes him straight. Unless, he swings like us?”

Newt didn’t want to mention what they did last night. It seems that Thomas is hiding the relationship with Newt from Minho. Or if it was any relationship at all. “I doubt so.”

Minho stands up, “Is your leg fine for walking already? I’m really hungry and I still haven’t tasted any of your food yet.” Newt smiles and flicks the cigarette away.

The both of them head towards the asian’s apartment. Minho suggests that he cooks the pancake again as he didn’t got to taste them before. The both of them eat up the food on Minho’s bed and Newt told Minho what happen last night with Sonya. Minho agreed that Sonya can be over the top sometimes but she pays a lot.

“I’m going to go take a shower first.” Minho puts his plate on the bedside table. “Anyway you look really nice today Newt. And there’s just something different about you.” Newt looks down at his plain jeans and checkered blue shirt. 

“Thanks Minho. You look nice too.” A split second later, Newt realizes that Minho is still in his jogging attire. “Um. I mean. You know. I just got to return the compliment.” Minho winks at the blonde and heads out of the room.

Newt lies down on his bed. He questions why every furniture that the asian has is comfortable. He feels himself slowly falling asleep. Just as he is about to fall to deep slumber, a shriek wakes him up.

“Newt!” Minho shouts. “Grab my towel in the closet for me. I forgot to bring it in with me.” Newt gets up from the bed and opens his closet. The amount of clothes here could most probably dress a giant if they’re sewn together. “Where is it Minho?”

“Uhh. It’s somewhere inside there, try looking at the lower drawer.” Newt searches the drawer but only sees the vast collection of undergarments the asian owns. Newt laughs at the one with printed cats and opens another drawer.

He was caught off guard by the things he sees. A leather collar, chains, leather cuffs among some other explicit things. Newt didn’t take the asian for having this type of fetishes. Newt pulls out a leather collar with a metallic diamond hanging down from it.

“Did you find it yet?” Minho screams from the toilet. “Hold on!” Newt smirks. He searches for the towel and finally found it at the last drawer. He grabs the towel, hiding the collar under it. 

He walks towards the toilet. Minho’s head pop out from behind the door. “Ah. You found it.” He extends his hand, trying to grab the towel from Newt. “Newt! Give it to me.” Newt nears his hand to the reaching asian. He grabs the towel but before he can close the door, Newt calls him again.

“Minho. You’re forgetting something.” Newt gives a sly smile and Minho’s jaw open wide. His face flushes red as he sees the collar on Newt hands. “So this does belong to you.”

“N-No. I’ve never seen it before. Whatcha talking about blondie.” Minho hides behind the door for a second to come out with a towel draping over his waist. He tries to snatch the collar away but Newt prevents him from doing so.

Newt stares at Minho’s body. He’s definitely fit and his muscles are well defined, especially his arms. Minho’s waist has a defined line, leading down to his crotch. This boy definitely does his work out on his lower body. 

“I didn’t take you for being such a masochist.” Newt dangles the collar from his fingers. Minho’s face turns redder than before, Newt didn’t thought it was possible.

“I could be a sadist.” Minho finally snatches away the collar. “Why would you care anyway?” 

“Who knew teasing you would be this fun.” Newt grins. 

“I knew it I shouldn’t have let you go through my closet.” Minho grunts. “Now leave me alone to change. Unless you want to help me change?” He winks at the blonde.

Before Newt could reply, his phone rings, interrupting their conversation. Newt holds a finger to the asian and turns around, picking up his phone. “Hello?” The voice was familiar and soothing. It was the brunette.

“Where are you? I stopped by your apartment and I’ve knocked for five minutes.”

“I’m at Minho’s. I bump into him while I was out.”

“Is Minho alright? I didn’t see him since last night.”

“Yeah. He’s peachy.”

“I’ll head there now.”

Newt put down his phone and turns around. He got tackle by a kiss from the asian. The surprise catches Newt off guard but he kisses the raven hair boy back. It wasn’t delicate but Newt loves when things get a little rough.

Newt feels Minho’s hands reaching around his neck. The loud sound of click and his neck feels constricted. Newt pulls away. “What the hell Minho.” He feels the collar around him. Newt touches the inside to find a few tiny metallic plates.

Newt runs to the nearest mirror he can find, behind the door. The collar has a small battery compartment, where he thinks it can fit at least one AA size. Newt twist the collar around to find the buckle but its locked behind the battery compartment and Newt couldn’t open it. “Minho. This isn’t funny.” Newt turns around to the laughing asian.

He has his chest heaving as he lies down on the bed. “This is priceless. Now it’s to tease you, Newt.” Minho stands up and walks towards the blonde. He unbuttons one of the top buttons on his shirt. “Button up my shirt for me, Newt.”

“Bloody hell I won’t. Not until you take this thing off me.” Minho raises a brow, staring at the blonde boy. “Are you sure you won’t button up my shirt?”

“No.” The taller boy crosses his arms and smiles grimly. A static shock surges through his neck causing him to spaz for a while. “Minho!”

“Do you want to button up my shirt now?” Minho lifts a brow and smiles a smugly. He wouldn’t have thought he would have this type of toys in his place. He wouldn’t have made fun of the asian if he knew.

The static shocks Newt again and he reluctantly buttons up the asian’s shirt. “I will have my revenge.” Minho shocks the boy again. “What was that, Newt?”

The doorbell rings, “Shit. It’s Tommy.” Newt looks at the asian. “Minho, please take this off. Okay fine. I’m sorry that I tease you about this. Please get the collar off me.”

“You should have told me Thomas was coming.” Minho walks out of the room, completely ignoring the blonde. Newt pushes the collar down, so the collar of his shirt would cover it. He chases the asian, begging he’d take the shock collar off him before he meets Thomas but it was too late, Thomas has entered the house.

“T-Tommy.” Newt voice shaky, Minho looks at him sinisterly while Thomas just flashes him a smile. “I didn’t think you’d reach anytime soon.”

“Yeah. I try not to waste any time.” Thomas looks at Minho. “You okay? You practically ignored me the whole time last night.”

“Yeah. Just got my mood ruined by a customer.” Newt knows the actual reason but he didn’t want to say it. He’d put many things at risk but mainly he just didn’t want to get shock. 

“I would have spit in his drink if you’d let me know who. Anyway.” Thomas pauses, looking at Newt. “I found out who your next client is.” 

“Who?”

“It’s Brenda. Apparently she and her friends are going to be there, including Teresa and Rachel. Winston called ahead, asking if you’d want to call in sick, considering… you know.” Thomas scratches his head.

Minho smiles, putting an arm around the brunette’s shoulder. “I think I’m over her. But one thing that im not over is you and Teresa.” 

He has to entertain Teresa for tonight? Not only her but her friends too? Newt has heard of Teresa ranting about her friends, he just hopes that they wouldn’t cause any trouble while Newt is there.

Thomas slither out from under his arm, “Come on Minho. We’ve been through this.” 

Minho puts his hands up, “I know I know. Anyway, screw Rachel. I think I fancy someone with a shocking personality.” At that moment, Newt knew it is meant for him. He notices Minho reaching into his pocket and Newt grits his teeth, the obvious shock comes but Newt didn’t flinch.

“Newt you okay? You look super tense.” Thomas asks.

Newt shakes his head. “Nothing.” The asian boy is just enjoying himself right now but Newt has better plans for that boy. 

When evening comes, the trio head to their work place and prepare for the night to come. Minho still refuses to take the collar off the blonde boy; he says it would be good for the blonde to behave around Teresa. The two bestfriends head to their station.

Newt seats in the cubical, waiting for the horrid night to end even though it just started. He spots Teresa in the distance as he approaches with a few other girls. They slide in the cubical with Newt.

“Hey Newt.” Teresa greets. The other girls look at her with questioning faces. “I didn’t know that you work here.”

A girl with short hair, beside Teresa, rests her arms on the table. “Teresa, if I’d known that you know him, I wouldn’t have paid to have him here.”

“He’s a friend of my boyfriend, Brenda.” Teresa reply. So this is the Brenda that indirectly helps Teresa, by informing her about the false accusation from Rachel. Newt looks at the other girls, wondering which is Rachel?

A blonde hair lady, “So Newt, how’d you end up in this place?” Newt later found out that her name is Paige. She seems older than the rest but Newt didn’t mind. Newt notice that a girl name Rachel isn’t here and he wondered what happen to her. 

“Guys, I think Thomas is hiding a secret from me.” Teresa sudden change of topic and the call of Thomas’ name got Newt’s attention immediately. He wants to know what this secret she speaks of is. 

Teresa looks at Newt. “If you know anything please tell me about it.” Newt nods, secretly, he wouldn’t help her even if she was her own mother. “Thomas came home with bite marks on his neck. I didn’t want to ask who because I know he’d tell me how he got them but he didn’t say anything.”

Newt remembers the mark he gave the brunette. Newt wants to scream that it was him and that he and Thomas had a great time doing it but he got to keep it a secret. Newt pretentiously gasps, “I don't know anything that's going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoy it  
> tumblr : Nuradaris :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho's crush

The night was finally done and Newt can finally leave this place. He is both mentally and emotionally exhausted. Newt holds back him triumph gesture each time Teresa says that she feels insecure that Thomas is seeing another person. However, she doesn’t seem like a bad person.

If Newt can keep this up, her uncertainty will cause her relationship to break and that would leave Thomas all to himself. He feels guilty thinking like that. Then a shock surges through him again and Minho comes to mind. He is a little fond of him and his playfulness. At least he is certain of his feelings, unlike Thomas.

Newt slams his hand on the bar. “Minho You bloody better stop buzzing me!” Minho innocently looks at the blonde. Minho stops wiping the mug clean and grins at him. “You wish it was me wasn’t it?”

Newt tilts his head, his brow furrowing. Minho points at Thomas. “It was his doing.” Newt palms his face. As if he could handle Minho, now he has to handle Thomas buzzing his neck.

Newt eyes shot up to the dark eyes of the asian. “Wait. So does he know about your…?” Minho covers Newt’s mouth. “No he doesn’t”

Newt grins. “If you don’t take this shock collar off me I’ll tell Thomas.” 

Minho snickers. “Well played, Newt.” He takes the collar off the boy with a few simple movements of his fingers. Thomas comes in to join them in their conversation.  
“I was just about to enjoy my time shocking, Newt.” Thomas pouts. “So how was it with Teresa and the rest?”

“Tiring. And Teresa was wondering about your neck.” Minho stops his work momentarily to look at the brunette’s neck. “Damn. Did you get laid?” It was an awkward question to be asking. Yes, Thomas got laid. But he didn’t know it was with Newt. 

“Yeah. Did you?” Newt asks, trying to act normal.

Thomas shot a look at the blonde. “Y-yeah. Sorta. It just happened man.” 

Minho claps the brunette’s back. “You got to intro me this other girl man. I’d never thought you’d actually have a side chick. Whoever she is, she’s definitely better than Teresa.”

Newt feels disappointed that he doesn’t want to at least tell Minho about what they did. But considering the feelings Minho has for the blonde, it’s probably not the best idea right now. 

Newt got home feeling defeated. It’s about to strike three in the morning and he has school in just a couple of hours. He set multiple alarms in case he slept through a few of them. It wasn’t long until his project day has reached. It’s the presentation time.

 

Thomas wonders about in school with Teresa by his side. His eyes wonder around every hall way, every table he can find to see if Newt is there. Thomas has no idea why but he just wants to see the blonde right now.

“Tom?” Teresa calls out to him, breaking him of his thoughts. “Are you okay? You seem distant ever since a few days ago.” Thomas recalls Newt telling him that Teresa notice the bite marks on his neck and he knows Teresa refuses to bring it up.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Why you ask?” Thomas finally looks at Teresa. Her eyes are deep with sorrow. She shakes her head. “Nothing Tom.”

They were approached by another student. “Hey! Don’t forget to come tomorrow!” He gives Thomas a flyer and heads off. Teresa takes it from her boyfriend.

“Some stupid person decides to make a costume party and invite the whole cohort.” She shakes her head. “You wanna go? It’s at some empty park at the outskirts. It shouldn’t be more than fifteen minutes ride by car.”

Thomas thinks for a moment. “Sure. I’ll ask the lads if they wanna come.”

“I was hoping that it’d be only you and me. It’s been awhile since we went on an actual date.”

Thomas didn’t know how to feel. Part of him feels restricted that he couldn’t invite Newt along but the other part wants to enjoy a night with Teresa, his girlfriend. “Yeah. I guess it should be fine.”

The couple separated as Teresa meets up with Brenda for her next class. Thomas didn’t know what to do. His classes have ended and he’s free. Luckily, he spots Minho peeping into another class.

Minho holds a white rose in his hands as he cups his eyes, looking in. “I see that you fancy someone now.” Thomas leans against the wall showing a playful smile. Minho startles and hides the rose behind his back.

“Yeah man. I mean, I think I’m going to ask him out” Minho quickly stands by the brunette. “Oh shit he’s coming out.”

A few people start to flow out from the room but the last one manages to catch his eyes. It is Newt. He’s never seen anyone so dashing. He’s in his white collar top and black vest loosely hanging on him. His messy outlook, stressed face and messy hair is just what Thomas wants to dive into right now.

“Minho, Thomas. What are the both of you doing here for?” Newt asks. At that point, Thomas realizes who Minho is asking out. He feels a huge hole erupts in his heart. “You guys go ahead. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Newt waves off to his friends.

Minho steps forward. “So blondie. I’ve always wanted to ask you.” Minho reveals the rose from his back to Newt. “Wanna go on a date? I know it’s sappy but yeah.”

Thomas heart sinks deeper with the sight before him. Even if it’s his bestfriend, Thomas really hopes that Newt would have rejected him. But the smile on Newt’s face betrays his hope.

“Minho. Are you serious?” Newt asks, looking at Thomas for a second. “Why not. A few dates with you couldn’t hurt.” Newt accepts the rose from the asian.

Thomas’ heart just shatters at his answers, his mouth gaps slightly. He didn’t know how to react to this. He wants Newt to himself but he can’t. The urge to carry Newt away right now is beyond control. But he has to stay calm.

Minho puts an arm around Newt’s shoulder. “Look at Thomas. He’s probably happy for us that he doesn’t have the words to say anything.” Newt laughs lightly. Thomas knows what the blonde is thinking and he’s probably thinking the same.

“Yeah. I’m really happy for you guys.” Thomas forces out. He didn’t want to deal with the ache in his heart right now. He needs to run away for a while, away from Newt and Minho to figure out his feelings.

“So, how about we come over my place for a movie?” Minho suggests then looking at Newt. “Then tomorrow is when our date is going to start. There’s a party going on, out at the outskirts of town and you are going to be my plus one.” He nudges the blonde’s head.

Just what he needs. Minho and Newt is going to be there just as Teresa and him are going to be there. Thomas keeps silent, he didn’t know what to say at this point.

The trio then heads to Minho’s apartment and starts playing movies at random. It was a story about a romantic couple taking their last ride on a cruise ship as it crashes into an ice berg. The movie is fairly long and it nearly puts the brunette to sleep.

The only thing that is keeping him awake is the sight of Newt and Minho. Minho has himself sleeping with his head on the blonde’s lap. Newt looks at Thomas then at Minho. “I can’t believe he’s asleep.”

“I can.” Thomas laughs shortly. “Hey, can I talk to you for a while?” Thomas stands up and head to the kitchen. He stares at the blonde and he creeps out slowly under the asian, replacing his lap with a cushion.

Newt walks up to him. “So what you wanna talk to be about?” He asks bluntly.

“Newt, look. I know you and me have something going on. I just don’t understand why you’d go and accept Minho’s date.” Thomas starts out. “I just thought that you and me are somehow together.”

Newt lets out a long sigh. “Tommy. I sorry but at least I know that Minho’s feelings are genuine and clear. I just don’t know about yours. You’re constantly picking between me and Teresa and at most times, you pick her.” 

Thomas looks into the blonde’s hazel eyes. His feelings getting crushed by harsh truth. Thomas’ face turns wry. “I see that you prefer him over me now?”

Newt is thrown off by the sudden words coming from the brunette. “What are you talking about? Both of you are my friends and I would have never picked between you and him.”

“But you chose him.” Newt takes a step back with Thomas’ harsh tone.

“Then you prefer Teresa over me.” Newt shot back. Thomas throws his hands in the air. “You know what? We’re done. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

Newt crosses his arms. “We never even started anything, Tommy.” Those words shot Thomas like a burning knife stab mercilessly into his heart. “What about the time when we –”  
Newt cuts him off. “Each time I thought we were something, you run towards Teresa. I feel like second option to you, Tommy. I feel like a backup plan whenever you’re bored with her.”

Newt takes a step closer to Thomas. Thomas feels as if he should hug the blonde for comfort but the words that Newt says holds him back. “Tommy, I enjoyed our time together. I really did. But I can’t be with someone who couldn’t make up his mind.”

Newt kisses his forehead. “I really like you Tommy. Genuinely, I do.”

“How dare you have the audacity to say that and kiss my forehead like that? You’re the one who cause this.” Thomas turns around “I’m leaving.” Thomas walks towards the door and got out, slamming the door behind him.

His heart tells him that whatever Newt says is right but his brain tells him that Newt is wrong. He couldn’t figure out anything at this state. He got to see Teresa and confirm his feelings.

 

Newt watches Thomas as he leaves. His heart feels like it was on crimson fire, slowly killing him from the inside. He knows he shouldn’t have been so harsh on the boy. He’s only trying to figure himself out. He figures the kiss would soften him but it didn’t.

Newt walks back to the living room and lie himself on the sleeping asian. He lets his tear slides down his face and down onto Minho’s shirt. Minho puts a hand over the blonde. “Mmm. There, there.”

“Did you hear everything Minho?” Newt says softly, secretly hoping he doesn’t. If he does, he’s going to get questioned by him.

“You can’t cry pizza. You won’t taste nice if you do.” The asian groan groggily. Newt let out a soft sigh of relief. He closes his eyes, hoping to put everything away at least for tonight.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick lately and I spend half my day writing  
> okay I lied. maybe most of my days writing.  
> so today there will be two chapters!  
> Tumblr: nuradaris :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Thomas.

The next morning, Newt woke up on the floor. He sits up then stares at Minho with his mouth wide open. If there’s something in common with the two best friends is that they both are really heavy sleepers and Newt somehow ends up on the floor.

He notices the asian is shirtless, most probably to take off his shirt half way through sleeping for being too hot. Newt couldn’t deny. They slept on the sofa with long sleeves on. Newt remembers the time Minho puts a shock collar on him and he figures this would be the best time to put his revenge.

Newt runs up to Minho’s room and searches the drawer for stuff he can use for the asian. He takes chains, spike collar, leather cuffs and some other stuff that he thought he might need. He takes a riding crop incase Minho tries anything to harm him.

He got down with those things in his hands. The amount of stuff that this asian has is too much. At least it’s time for Newt to test and play with the toys he’s found.

He flips Minho and all he does is shrugs. Newt is still amaze by how he’s still asleep after flipping him. He cuffs the wrist with the leather ones that he found and put a collar around his neck. He connects the chain to the collar and wraps the other end around his wrist.

He sits on the other sofa, placing all the other leather equipment beside him. He takes the crop and smacks it on the asian’s back. He shoots up and falls to the floor. “Good morning Minho.” Newt greets.

Minho groans. “What the hell, Newt.” He got up to his knees in front of Newt. He looks at the equipment beside him. “Oh shuck.” Minho looks down on the chain connecting to Newt hands.

Newt lifts his chin with the end of the crop. “This is for the other time.” 

“This isn’t funny Newt.” Minho scolds. Newt only shakes his head in return. “But it’s funny to me.” Newt crosses is legs. “Now, would you please hand me the remote?”

Minho snorts. “This collar isn’t even the shock one.” Newt slaps the asian lightly on the face with the crop. The sound resonates and send chills on Newt’s skin. He never felt this excitement before, especially when Minho is shirtless and under his command. 

Newt licks his lips. The asian only stares down. “Shuck, Newt. You’re turning me on.” Newt lets out a short chuckle. “I knew you were a masochist.”

Minho’s face starts to blush. Newt notices a bulge in his pants. “Stand.” Minho listens to the blonde. Newt feels Minho’s crotch with his fingers. He pulls it down and his erection springs up. Newt licks his lips, figuring how Minho would taste. Would he taste the same as Thomas? 

“What do you want me to do with this right here?” Newt lightly puts a finger on the tip. Minho sucks in his lips. “Suck it.” Two words that Newt wanted to hear. 

Newt kisses the tip and puts the head in his mouth. The groan from the asian rings at the right spot in his ears. Newt swirls his tongue around the tip, noticing Minho tip toeing each time he does that.

Newt tries to take as much as he can into his mouth. Minho pushes in forward and Newt pulls back. “Why’d you stop?” Minho looks down at the blonde. Newt wraps his fingers around Minho’s length. “Don’t do anything until I tell you to. If not, I’m going to stop.”

Minho swallows down. “Alright.” 

Newt stands up and kisses the raven hair boy as he pulls down his own pants. The kiss is hungry and patient. Minho seems to take his words seriously. Newt plops back down with his length resting on his pelvis.

Minho looks at the sight of the blonde. He eagerly wets his lips. “Go on, Minho.” Minho quickly kneels down and starts to work at Newt’s length with his lips. Newt moans at his tongue starts to lick at the right spot. 

Minho swallows down the whole length of the blonde, earning a squirm. “Minho, shuck.” Newt taps his cheeks with his fingers. Minho stops and pulls it out from his mouth. The things he can just with his lip are amazing. Newt wonders what else he can do. But right now, all he wants is to be inside Minho.

Newt carries the boy from his collar and slams in down onto he sofa. He opens his legs and he set his length at the entrance. “Newt, you haven’t loosened me up yet.” Minho bites down on his lower lip. 

“Then you’ll have to adjust to my length in an instant then.” Newt slams his length into Minho causing him to howl and curse. Newt pulls out and slams back into him. He replicates this action again and again.

He kisses down the asian’s lips. He feels his hand on his body, feeling every inch of his skin. He traces the cut in his muscles, feeling the pleasure inside of him building up. Never would he have thought to have someone this hot under him right now.

“Newt. A little bit to the left.” Minho asks as he draws breath. Newt shifts himself and continues pushing himself into Minho. This time, the asian yells louder. Newt bites the asian’s neck, making his mark. 

Newt pulls out from the asian and sits beside him. Minho automatically positions himself on top of Newt. Newt aligns his length to Minho’s entrance and the rest is up to the asian. Newt is aroused by the raven hair boy. Even with his hands tied to his back, he still manages to pleasure Newt by riding him.

“I’m about to come.” Minho moans out. Newt sheathes Minho’s length in his fingers, stroking it until white liquids starts shooting out and staining his body. Newt can feel himself reaching his limit. He hugs the asian as he pumps harder and faster into him. Newt releases inside the asian. 

Newt unchains Minho, earning a peck on the lips. “I’m going to shower first. That was awesome.” Minho disappears at he heads up to the second level. Newt takes his phone, checking the time. 

Newt curses himself. He’s already three hours late for school. He throws his phone to the side. he figures he should just skip school. He’s too exhausted to do anything else right now. Newt puts his head back and falls back to sleep.

“Are you sure you’re not going to dress up Newt? It’s a costume party after all.” Minho adjusts his cow boy hat. Newt looks at the asian in his rodeo outfit. It fits him very well, even though he’s an asian. 

“I suck at costuming Minho. I wouldn’t look nice.” Newt sits on his bed, holding onto his phone, secretly wishing that the brunette would have called him. Minho searches through closet, throwing the blonde a white hoodie and brown pants. 

“Put that on.” Minho ravages deeper into his closet and comes out with a bow. “Now you can be some archer.” 

Newt tilts his head, “Really Minho?” 

“Better something than nothing.” 

Newt decides to change because apparently, the raven hair boy told him that he doesn’t have and spirit for anything. Newt slings his bow on his shoulder, too lazy to carry it in his hands. Newt sighs, looking in the mirror. “Minho, are you sure this is okay?”

Minho hugs the blonde from behind. “Yes you are.” Minho reaches down and cups the blonde’s crotch, earning a gasp. “If you behave, I’ll give you a little surprise.”  
“You kinky little boy.” Newt teases.

Newt didn’t want to go to the party. He’s afraid that Thomas might be there. And from what happened yesterday, he’s afraid to face him. Newt knew that it wasn’t entirely his fault. But he couldn’t help but think that it was mostly his fault.

He hopes that wherever Thomas is, he’s doing fine and well.

When they reach the park, they were greeted with scarecrows and other things that Newt finds it ridiculous. The place is entirely crowded with students in costumes, from slutty ones to really impressive looking ones that he figured might be the real thing. How did someone manage to make a party with this much students, he don’t know.

Minho pulls Newt through the crowd. Newt isn’t very fond of crowds, he feels the need to put them in boxes and ship them away. He notices the sound of music slowly getting louder. The beat is fast and soon it becomes deafening to his ears.

Minho turns around, paring his voice with the music. “I can’t find the refreshments.” Newt smirks, “I’m the only refreshment you need.” He pulls the boy closer with their forehead touching.

Newt definitely needs some distractions. All he can think of is bumping into Thomas. “That’s what I like to hear.” Minho smirks back. “But really though, I’m thirsty.” 

“Thirsty for me?” Newt asks, lifting a brow and a crooked smile. Since when was he this cheeky? It must be the influence from the asian. 

Minho leans in for a kiss but just as Newt leans forward, he pulls away. “I told you to behave, Newt.”

Newt grunts. “Fine. Go find your refreshments. I’ll wait here. Or somewhere around here.” Newt looks around and spots a distinctive tree with strings draping over the branches. “There. Meet me there” Newt points.

Minho nods and disappears. Newt now needs to find a new distraction, he doesn’t know anyone here and the next thing he needs is to bump into Thomas. 

As he weaves through the crowd, making his way to the tree, his bow snags onto something. He turns to find Teresa, dressed in a greek clothing which Newt could have easily mistaken as a white curtain wrapping her body. Great. At least it wasn’t Thomas.

“Oh hey, Newt.” She looks around. “I didn’t know you come here by yourself.” Newt notices that Thomas isn’t with her. “Come and join me and Thomas. You must feel pretty sad being all alone.” Before Newt can reply, Teresa drags him by his hand. At least she’s pulling him to the direction he was going.

Then Newt realizes it wouldn’t be the best idea for Minho to meet Thomas, especially when the asian didn’t know about the both of them. Thomas leans against the tree, looking down at his phone. “Tom! Guess who I found.”

Thomas looks up and notices the blonde. Thomas is in a white tee and brown pants. He too has a bow in his hands. Great. His face turns sour as he watches the blonde come closer. “Oh.”

“Hi Tommy.” Newt says, looking at Teresa. “I think I should probably go. Umm.. I can hear my bed calling me.”   
Thomas sneer, “Your bed or Minho?”

“What?” Teresa asks, looking at Thomas. Newt smiles, for once, he isn’t so jealous of her. Newt couldn’t handle anyone sulking. He’ll just make the person sulk even more. 

“Nothing.”

“Hey! Thomas! I didn’t know you were here.” Minho waves with a cup in his hand as he approaches them. Minho passes the cup to the blonde. “It’s vodka with punch.”

Newt accepts it and looks at Thomas, he seems to be focus on Minho. “Hey Minho, can you show me your neck awhile?”

Minho raises his chin with a wide smile on his face, proudly showing his mark. Newt knows what it was he wanted to look at and what comes next is definitely not going to be pretty. 

“Bloody hell, Newt!” Newt froze as Thomas swings a fist to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont judge me for the type of smut here.  
> I dont have issues!! x.x  
> I hope you enjoy this  
> tumblr: Nuradaris :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making up

Newt feels his left cheek getting numb. Warm liquid starts flowing down his nose as he touches to feel it. Newt looks at his hand, blood. He knew the brunette would get furious if he finds out that mark.

Newt knows how Thomas feels about him and from the look on his face, he can probably tell that he’s jealous and enraged but mostly jealousy. Thomas’ face slowly relaxes, taken back by what he’s done.

“Tom! Why’d you do that?!” Teresa scolds, attracting more than enough attention to the four of them. Minho grabs Thomas’ shirt. “Hey, man. I am holding so much back just not to punch you back. I don’t know what your deal is but you probably want to say it now.”

The guys in the crowd starts cheering, chanting ‘fight’ repeatedly. Newt looks around, he hates the attention that he’s getting. Newt grips on the asian’s shoulder. “Minho, leave him. He didn’t mean it.” 

And with that, Newt walks away, covering his nose with his forearm. It doesn’t hurt as much as Newt thought it did. It didn’t feel like hate when the brunette strikes, it feels like a kiss or the three words that Newt finds it hard to say. It was weird.

“Newt, are you sure you’re alright?” Minho runs up to him, holding the blonde by his shoulders. Minho looks closer at the blonde, examining his nose and cheeks. “You really don’t look so pretty.”

Newt lets out a short laugh. “Are you going to break up with me, now that I’m not pretty?” Minho leans back and smile. The asian tip toes and kisses his forehead. “Never.” It is an assurance that Newt needs to lift his spirits.

As much as he loves Thomas, he loves Minho too. There’s just a thin strand of hair that Thomas has over Minho that made Newt loves the brunette more. 

“Newt. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Thomas comes up to him. Thomas reaches out to him but Minho smacks his hands away. The brunette look at the asian in pain. “I think you’ve touched him enough.” Minho shoots at the brunette with a look that could kill.

“Its fine, Minho.” Newt wipes the blood off his lips. “Bloody hell. I need a tissue.” Teresa comes by and offers Newt a hanky. Newt smiles at the girl, she isn’t as bad as what Minho put her to be. Newt accepts it and wipes his nose.

“Look, if I could take it back I will. Newt, just look at me.” Newt can sense the desperation in Thomas voice. Newt looks at him, holding the hanky to his nose.

“I’m looking at you. What do you want to say?”

Teresa wraps his arm around Minho’s bicep. “I think we should leave them alone for a while, Minho.”

The raven hair boy scrunches his brows together, pulling his arm away from Teresa. “No.” Minho looks at Thomas. “You’re my best bud, but I’m sorry. When you’re going to punch someone, I have to be there for you and Newt. I can’t have you punching Newt. Mainly because he’s my boyfriend and you’re my bestfriend, I got to calm you down.”

Newt looks at Thomas, expecting him to say something. “I’m fine now, I was just angry. I promise I won’t hurt Newt, Minho.” 

Minho crosses his arms. “Tell me why you were angry?”

It was a loaded question. Minho didn’t know the story between Newt and Thomas. He didn’t know that they had sex. He didn’t know that they have feelings for each other. Newt looks a Thomas, holding his breath. Will he tell Minho everything?

Thomas cast his eyes to the ground, fidgeting on the spot. Minho sighs. “I trust you. You can tell me when you’re ready.” The asian turns his gaze to the blonde. “Will you be alright with him?”

Newt nods. “Yeah. I will.” Minho is sweet if you look past his sassiness.

“I’ll wait in the car for you, blondie.” Minho says. Newt stops him by holding his hand. “I’ll catch a ride with Thomas. I’ll see you tomorrow in school?”

Minho looks at Thomas who as the same questioning looks. “Why?” Newt kisses the asian on the lips then the forehead. “Thomas and I got to settle some things.” Minho blushes a little and nods. He knows Thomas feels uncomfortable looking at the scene.

“Text me when you’re home and if Thomas hurts you and every five minutes.” Minho points to the blonde. Newt just laughs and nods.

“Do you mind sending Teresa home Minho?” Teresa looks at Thomas, holding his hand but he pulls it away. “Teresa, it’s getting late. I know you have a test tomorrow.”

The raven hair boy nods reluctantly, Newt feels bad for not going off with Minho. He knows how much he hates Teresa and Newt couldn’t guarantee that they will make it home in peace.

The two black head heads off, leaving the two boys alone. The park is still fairly full of people; people which Newt knows that they’re going to skip school tomorrow. Newt removes the hanky, the blood has stop flowing by the smell of copper still lingers.

Newt looks around for an empty area with a bench and found one. “I’ll sit there. Mind getting me a drink and some ice?”

Thomas nods. Newt puts his back, looking at the sheets of stars across the black canvas. It is beautiful. Newt notices on how the dark helps the stars shine. He smile to himself, the pain in his face, is barely noticeable. All that’s left is a stick of cigarette and the picture would be complete. 

Newt receive a message from Minho, he replies that everything is fine. The asian insist on fetching him back to his place but Newt rejects. Newt secretly wishes to be by the brunette side and he got it.

Thomas comes back with two cups. “It’s the same drink as what Minho gave you before I knocked it out of you. And they have no ice.” He passes one to Newt, accepting gratefully.

“I’m really sorry, Newt. I just got so angry that you and Minho did it. I thought when we did it, it was special.” Thomas looks up to Newt from his cup. “Now you have a bruised cheek and a bleeding nose.”

“Stop apologizing Tommy. I knew you would get angry.” Newt turns to look at his soulful eyes, full of sincerity. “I mean, I know how you felt towards me.”

“Then why did you do it? Why did you accept Minho?” Newt looks towards the sky, as if it would provide him the answer he needs. Thomas follows his action, sighing. “Tommy. I accept Minho because his feelings are clear. As I said, you and Teresa have something we don’t.”

Thomas takes in a deep breath. “Newt, what’s wrong with me? I am straight. I keep telling myself that. But each time I look at you, whatever I have between Teresa disappears. I question myself every night if it was worth to keep Teresa and not you.”

“Ever since that night when we shuck, I thought it felt amazing. Teresa couldn’t even get me to feel that good. When we woke up, I thought I was going to feel disgusted and petrified by what we did, but it feels like serenity. I feel at peace.”

Newt takes a sip from his cup, he can feel his head getting lighter and the lights from lamps are splitting in two. “Then tell me, Tommy.” Newt shifts himself, facing Thomas. “I want to know what are your feelings for me? Because I’m afraid that when your feelings are certain, it’d already be too late.”

Thomas gleam up gloomily, “Too late for what?”

“I’ll fall for Minho instead.”

Newt can see it in the brunette’s eyes, his heart was shattering and his mind is fogging. He’d never thought that he’d break someone’s heart and manage to experience it firsthand. Even Newt’s heart falters.

Thomas pushes his lips against Newt’s, closing his eyes. Newt is surprise, his eyes wide. Thomas pulls away, resting his forehead on Newt’s. “Newt, I don’t want to lose you.”

Newt pushes his forehead comfortably against the brunette’s “Me too, Tommy. Me too.” Newt closes his eyes. He loves the vibe that he’s getting from Thomas. “So what’s your plan for not losing me?”

He can feel Thomas’ smirking. “To me, you’re still single.”

“I like the sound of that.”

The two boys got interrupted by Thomas’ phone. Newt thought it was Teresa but it turns out to be Minho. Thomas passes Newt the phone. “Hello Minho?” Newt puts it to loud speaker.

“Did Thomas kidnap you? You didn’t reply my texts.” Newt takes out his phone to find many unread texts from the boy.

“My phone died on me. Sorry Minho. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow or something. Anyway Thomas is just about to send me home.” Newt lies, looking at the brunette, smiling. They got up and walk towards the car, passing by many passed out students.

“Sure thing. Call me when you wake up tomorrow, I want to send you to school. It’s what a good boyfriend does.” Newt can feel the smile through the phone. The effort that the asian put in towards him is just simply sweet.

“Minho, your class starts earlier than mine.”

“God dammit. Well, then I’ll send you home tomorrow then.”

“Good that. And good night Minho.”

“Good night blondie.”

Thomas opens the door for Newt to enter then got to the driver seat. They converse in small talk. Newt finds it awkward that after the heart to heart conversation they have back at the park. Newt feels little tipsy from the drink they had. He’s always been a light one.

Newt nearly trip over after entering his house. “Newt? You okay there, buddy?” Thomas helps him by putting his hand around his shoulder. “Let me help you.”

“I’m just feeling exhausted and a little light headed, Tommy. Nothing I can’t handle.” Thomas sits Newt on the bed. “I knew I shouldn’t have drunk. I’m really really light weight.” Newt massages his temple.

Thomas throws Newt’s and his bow aside. Really, what would be the probability that the both of them would be archers? Thomas pushes Newt down on the bed, causing him to whimper. “Tommy?” 

Thomas got over him, his lips hovering a few centimeters apart. “Let me help you with that headache of yours.” Thomas kisses his bruise cheek, causing the blonde to wince under him. “Sorry, Newt.”

Thomas’ kisses got lower down to his neck. He is careful not to make any mark or Minho will find out. “I miss having you inside of me, Newt.” Thomas lips his hand under Newt’s shirt.

Newt moans softly as he puts his arms around Thomas’ neck. His cold touch caresses his belly softly, causing his insides to churn. “Tommy. C’mon, I’m not in the mood. My head hurts like klunk.”

“Who says you have to do everything?” Thomas attacks Newt’s lips with his own, his hands lingering up to his chest. Thomas circles his thumbs around the blonde’s nipple. Newt eyes shot open, biting his lower lip. “This makes you feel good huh?”

Newt nods. He hates being in the mercy of someone else. He loves being in control. He loves watching everything play out as he planned. He pulls Thomas into another kiss, their tongue ballet softly. It wasn’t hungry. It was passionate, different than the first time.

Thomas continues to multitask – circling his thumb and continuously kissing Newt – as his other hand explores down to Newt’s pelvis, slipping under his pants. Newt feels as Thomas wrap his fingers around his length.

Thomas pulls away, stripping off the blonde. Newt stares at Thomas, the sight of him fully clothe makes Newt feel sexually uncomfortable. He feels calm, being under Thomas’ gaze. Newt doesn’t feel any diffidence when he’s with Thomas.

Thomas kisses Newt on the lips, slowly making his way down to his length. “It’s my first time, Newt. Teach me.” Thomas swallows at Newt head. Newt grips the brunette hair, surprisingly soft, and pushes down slowly.

He feels Thomas’ teeth grate against his skin, hurting him. “Teeth, Tommy. Teeth.” He feels Thomas’ jaw open wider. “Your tongue. Use your tongue.” Thomas listens to Newt and rolls his tongue at Newt’s length. 

“Something like that, Tommy.” Newt tilts his head, looking at Thomas sucking at his length. It was a beautiful sight. Newt grabs his jeans and searches for his phone. “Hey, Tommy. Look at me.” Newt says as he readies the camera.

Thomas looks at Newt and snaps a picture. It is a perfect picture. “I’ll keep this for memory purposes.” Thomas pops out Newt’s length, stripping his own clothes.

“As long as nobody sees that, I’m fine with you keeping it.” Thomas got over Newt, adjusting his length to his entrance. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” Thomas slides down on Newt’s length.

“Shuck, Tommy. You’re still as tight as the first time.” Newt groans as he puts a hand over his eyes. Thomas removes Newt’s hand off his face, smirking as he rolls his lower body. 

“Don’t cover your face, Newt. I love your face when you’re inside of me.” 

Newt couldn’t handle it anymore. He hates being in the mercy of Thomas. He pushes Thomas over to the bed. “It’s my turn to take control, Tommy.” Newt simpers. He pulls out of Thomas causing the brunette to whine at the loss.

Newt flips him around and spanks Thomas perky ass. It jiggles the way Newt wants it to be. “You hurt me, now I hurt you.” Newt spanks again. Thomas releases a half yell and half moans at the impact. 

“You’ve been a bad boy, Tommy.” Newt spanks harder. Thomas grips the bed sheets as Newt continues this a few more times.

“Newt. I want you inside of me now! Please!” Newt smiles at the request. He slaps his ass one more time, it is the shade of pink that Newt desire. Newt adjusts his length at the entrance. “It seems you’ve learn your manners now, Tommy. I’ll give it to you since you ask so nicely.”

Newt rams into Thomas, causing him to jerk at the sudden force of entry. “Shuck!” Thomas screams. Newt pulls out slowly then slams into Thomas again. The curses that Thomas calls out were melody to his ears.

Newt slowly adjusts his strikes into a constant tempo. Newt leans down and bites onto Thomas’ back. He couldn’t mark himself on his neck. If anyone were to see it, it would mean to expose the both of them. Pleasure courses through their veins like heroine. It is pure bliss.

Thomas’ moan got louder and out of sync. “Newt! Newt! S-stop.” Newt slows down his tempo and reaches his hand down to feel at Thomas’ length. It is wet at sticky. “Tommy, come without telling me?”

Newt quickens his pace, slapping his ass at the same time. “Bad, Tommy.” His moans got loader and uncontrollable. “N-Newt. S-stop. I’m going to come again.”

Newt leans forward, hitting him at the spot that would guarantee the brunette’s second orgasm. “Good.” 

When he hears the brunette moan louder than usual, Newt knows he’s reach orgasm. Newt didn’t take long to reach his own orgasm. He shove himself deeper as he release his white liquid into the brunette. Newt pulls out and falls beside Thomas, completely exhausted, staring into his eyes 

Their breaths are heavy and their chests are heaving up and down. “N-Newt, you’re going to be the end of me.” 

Newt pecks his lips on the brunette’s. “You too, Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta prefer Newt being a top.  
> I've seen so many Newt bottom so why not give a twist of roles.  
> and i kinda like Newt being a top.  
> I hope you enjoy this make up session.  
> tumblr: nuradaris :3  
> follow/ask if you want to :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minewt moments

Newt heads to school with Thomas. They tell their significant other that they were heading there alone. The couple avoids any area where they can be seen together by Minho or Teresa when they head towards school, trying not to expose themselves.

When they split for their classes, Newt finds a piece of paper at his first class. It stated that the classes for the day got cancel due to the lack of students present in class. Newt knew that it had something to do with the party yesterday.

Newt texts Minho saying that he’d wait for him at the open area in front of school. Apparently the asian has a plan for them, seeing that Newt doesn’t have any classes and Minho’s ends at around before noon. 

Newt sits on the grass, breathing in the fresh breeze. “Do you mind if I join?” Newt turns to find Teresa and Brenda. Newt was reluctant at first but he invites them to sit beside them. 

“The sun is just lovely today, huh?” Brenda looks at Newt, offering a smile. Newt nods, and then look at Teresa. Her face is worrisome and Newt knows that she wants to confide with him.

“Whats up, Teresa?”

“It’s Thomas.” She finally speaks. Brenda takes that sign and lies on the grass. Newt presumes she has already heard this. “Did you tell Thomas about my suspicion on the bite mark on his skin?”

Newt shakes his head, lying. “No. Never. I keep my conversation with people private. Why? What’s up with Thomas?” Newt is interested to what she has to say about him. She is his girlfriend anyway. 

“I don’t know if he’s still meeting that other girl. He’s still spending time with me as usual but he seems happier now.” Teresa plays with her fingers. “I don’t know if it’s because of me or because of her, that mystery lady. I really hope it is me, Newt.”

Newt can hear the pain in her voice and the crack in the smile that she has. Newt feels repentance towards her. Is what he’s doing with Thomas wrong?

Newt pats Teresa on her shoulder. “Come on, Teresa. He’s probably happy that he has you. Look at you. You’re perfect, long curly hair and beautiful eyes.” He compliments.

Teresa smiles up to the blonde. Newt could see it was genuine. “Thanks Newt. I feel bad that I trouble you with my problems.” Teresa pauses. “So how’s Minho? The other time I heard Thomas saying ‘minho or your bed’ or something like that.”

Newt holds his breath, does Teresa knows about his sexuality? If so, the question that she’s asking doesn’t seem to confirm his thoughts. “Blondie!” Newt is saved by the asian. 

Newt let out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry, Teresa. I gotta go. I’ll talk to you some other time alright?” Newt gets up before Teresa could say good bye. He would have never thought Minho would appear just at the right timing.

Minho puts an arm around the blonde as they walk towards his car. “So why were you with Teresa? I thought I told you about her?”

Newt groans, the hate for Teresa is real with Minho. “She comes to me first. She wants to talk about her problems.” Newt didn’t want to say that it was specifically about Thomas because it would cause the asian to ask him about yesterday.

“She’s talking to you about her problems now? She’s shucking lost her mind. You’re mine and ain’t nobody else problem is gonna burden you.” Minho taps Newt’s shoulder. “So, I was planning. You, me, getting wet.”

Newt couldn’t handle having another day having sex. The night before with Thomas has left him so drained. He doubt that there’s any come left inside of him right now. “Umm. You mean we’re gonna shuck?”

Minho opens the door for Newt then slides himself in at the driver’s seat. “I don’t mind shucking again. I mean, the only reason why we shuck the other day is because you initiated it. I wouldn’t want to force you to have sex, especially when you’re a virgin. I mean back then. Unless I really cannot hold myself back, then you’re in for a ride.”

Newt eyes widen. He didn’t lose his v-card to Minho, he lost it to Thomas. Minho doesn’t know that. From their first conversation together, Minho knew that Newt is a virgin. The worst part is that Thomas didn’t know that he still has his v-card. Newt feels like a thousand arrows of guilt is showering him right now. All hell is going to break loose if either one of them finds out anything about this.

“Uh. Yeah. I’m just really not in the mood for shucking. Can we do something else?” Newt asks as Minho drives out from the parking lot. Newt feels completely horrible right now. He shouldn’t have had sex with Thomas.

“Yeah. My friend asks a favor of me to look after his place. He’s off to visit his parents and leaving his penthouse empty for tomorrow till the end of weekend, plus there’s a pool there.” Minho stops at the red light and holds Newt hand. “We can finally have some alone time. I’d like to know you inside and out. And I mean that literally.” He winks.

“Minho!” Newt playfully smacks his side. “That does sound nice.”

“You know I’m only playing with you, Newt.” Minho drops the blonde off at his apartment. “I’ll fetch you back here in another half an hour? And we’re skipping school tomorrow.” 

Before Newt can reply, he drives off. Minho has some bad habits of skipping school with him. It’s going to affect Newt sooner or later. Newt heads up to his apartment, packing some clothes back into bag.

He put in some of his books too. Newt didn’t want to be behind in his studies just because he skips school. Minho would probably understand. Newt opens his drawer, wanting to take his pack of cigarette.

He found two wilting roses. One black and one white. He feels his heart tear into two. Thomas and Minho. He hates that he puts himself in this position. Newt puts a stick behind his ear, deciding that he’ll get down early and smoke a stick while waiting for Minho.

He feels his phone buzzing on the bed. Thomas. He picks it up. “Hello, Tommy.” 

“So what are you up to?” Newt can hear the busy sound of the streets. He’s probably on the way home. Newt figures if he should tell Thomas about his plans with Minho.

“I’m taking off for Friday till Sunday with Minho. He has this thing planned out for us.” 

“Oh.” Newt can hear his voice falter.

“Its fine. I’ll try and ask Minho if he can invite you.” 

“Okay. I really miss you, Newt.” Newt didn’t know what to make of this feeling, suddenly remembering about his v-card and Minho.

“I miss you too, Tommy.” 

“I’ll see you when I see you then.”

“Good that.” 

Newt ends the call with a heavy heart. Craving for a cigarette, Newt rushes down and lights it up in his mouth. He didn’t want to think about Minho or Thomas. It’s just heart breaking.

He looks at the sky, finding the answer if what he’s doing is right or wrong. Wind blows through Newt, messing up his blonde hair. He combs his hair with his fingers but it got ruined again by the wind.

A familiar car turns from the corner of the street. Newt got into it with Minho. There are two boxes at the back seat. Newt can only imagine the stuff that he’s bringing with him.

They drive for a short while to the destination. The outlook of the building is clean – white and not a stain to be found. Minho whistles at the sight. “I wonder how his place looks like.” 

They enter and were greeted by the receptionist. They give a smile in return and enter the lift. Minho wraps his hand around Newt’s. “Tell me I’m the perfect boyfriend for planning this out.”

Newt reaches his other hand to balance out the average size boxes he’s carrying. He is definitely impressed by his physique. “Minho, you’re gonna drop the boxes.”

“I’m going to drop you if you worry about the boxes more than me.”Minho sticks out his tongue. A soft ring indicates that we’ve reached. The door opens to reveal an apartment. Minho steps into the apartment first, dropping the boxes at the side.

Newt jaw drops. The theme of blue and white puts Newt at ease. They complement the sky through the window even if he’s indoor. Television screwed to the wall with white sofa and glass coffee table facing it. 

Straight ahead, Newt can see the balcony. It’s big enough to fit about an average size pool and a pool chair. “Hey, Newt! Let’s dive in!” Minho peels off his shirt, revealing his lean fit body that Newt loves.

“Shouldn’t we –” Newt got cut off when Minho kissed him. He peels off Newt’s shirt and pulls him closer by the waist. Newt feels a little shy around the asian. He’s fit while Newt is just lanky.

“C’mon, Newt. No one’s here gonna see what you’re wearing. You can go naked for all I care.” Minho kisses his nose. “But I suggest you don’t. Your cool lanky build is going to turn me on.”

Newt blushes before him. “I’ll change. I think I got some shorts in my bag.”

Minho drops down his pants, Newt bites his lips and he sees him with grey boxers hugging his ass and bulge. “Up to you. I’ll get in first.” Minho turns around, leaving Newt, suddenly missing his touch.

Newt quickly changes into his shorts and joins the asian in the pool. “Bloody hell, it’s so cold.” Minho comes to him, hugging the blonde. “Are you still cold now?”

“Yes. We’re in the cold water. What makes you think hugging with help?” Newt laughs, playfully punching the asian in the shoulder.

“Well, actually I just want to be close to you. Hold on. I think this is the perfect time.” Minho got out of the pool and rushes back into the house, dripping a trail of water. He comes back with a book and a Polaroid.

Newt rests his arms on the ledge as the asian opens up the empty pages. “I want this to be our picture book.” Minho aims the Polaroid at the blonde, he smiles with his eyes close, and snaps. “That’s kinda cute.”

Minho takes the picture and slides it into one of the pages. “It’d be where we keep part of our memories.” Newt is touched by Minho’s idea of a picture book filled with their memories. Newt feels so wrong for cheating on him with Thomas.

“That’s really sweet Minho.” Newt says as Minho puts the stuff aside and jumps into the pool. “I really don’t know what to say.” 

Minho wraps his hands around the blonde’s neck and he can feel Minho’s bulge against his own. It isn’t helping the situation. “As long as you’re beside me, I don’t care about anything else. I’m being really sappy aren’t I?”

Newt giggles. “Yeah.” Minho shifts beside Newt, looking up to the sky. “You know when I first asked you out. I didn’t expect you to say yes because of you liking Thomas. I’m just glad that you said yes and give this a shot.”

Newt dives his head under water, wetting his hair. “Stop being so emotional, it’s not you.” Newt sticks out his tongue.

“Okay fine, blondie.” Minho tackles the blonde, carrying him on his shoulder. “If you can get down, I’ll cook for you.” Newt flails around, whacking the asian on the back but he doesn’t flinch. 

“I give up. I’m not as strong as you are.” Newt pushes himself up on Minho’s shoulder. “Will you let me down now?” Minho shakes his head. “C’mon Minho, the purpose of going into the pool is to get wet and you’re not helping.”

“I don’t want you to drown.” Minho says, arching his neck just to look at the blonde in the eye. Minho’s smile is sweet and loving. It makes Newt heart melts. 

“I will kill you if you don’t let me down.” Newt pauses, suddenly remembering about the first time they shuck. “But you’d like that, you little masochist.”

Minho puts the blonde back into the pool but refuses to let go of his waist. Minho side smiles sinisterly. “Are you really sure you want to go there, Newt? I can show you another side of me if you want me to.” 

Newt is intrigue by Minho he could almost accept the challenge. “Maybe not today. I’m just not feeling it.” 

The next hour, they spend in the pool, splashing water and asking each other about their heritage. Newt feels mentally closer to Minho. His feelings are fonder of him also. When they got out of the pool and change, they spend their remaining evening on the sofa, snuggling with each other while watching movies. 

Newt lies over the raven hair boy, circling his fingers on his bare chest. “I was thinking.” Minho turns away from the screen to look at the blonde. “Could we invite Thomas over?” Newt knew it was a gamble to ask that question.

“What for? I wanted this few days to be about us.” Minho replies. He looks into Newt’s eyes and cups the blonde’s cheeks. “If you’re still into Thomas, please tell me. I don’t want to be second in your list.”

Newt shakes his head vigorously, “No. It’s just that I mean you both are friends and all and I feel bad that I’m stealing you away from him.” He lies.

“Its fine, Newt. Thomas is probably with Teresa right now. But thanks for the thought. I knew I was right when I picked you.” Minho smiles, showing his dimples. “And ofcorse, you can’t resist all of this.” Minho gestures to his body.

“Oh? Then let me show you that I can leave all of that.” Newt playfully smiles. He pushes himself up but got held down by the asian. 

“Now, you don’t think I’ll let you off that easily would you?” Minho kisses Newt on the cheeks. “You know you’re stuck to this awesome personality of mine too.” 

Newt laughs softly. “You are an annoying idiot. You know right?” Newt put his ears on his chest. The sound of Minho’s heart beating rapidly tells Newt that he’s nervous. “Minho, are you nervous?”

Minho grabs Newt’s wrist and flip their position, throwing Newt under him. Minho leans forward to whisper in the blonde’s ears. “Not nervous, just sexually frustrated right now. Seeing you in that brown singlet is turning me on so badly.”

Minho softly bites Newt’s ear. “Minho.” Newt whimpers.

“Say my name like that again and I won’t guarantee we won’t have sex.” Minho starts kissing the blonde’s neck. “This time, I’m topping and I’ll be in control.”

Newt is flustered by the asian’s movement. The sound of him topping doesn’t sound bad. However it’d be the first time if he lets anyone in. Newt is still tired from yesterday’s sex with Thomas but Minho knows his ways to turn Newt on.

“Minho, not today.” Newt says softly. “I’m really not in the mood.”

“Aww. Fine.” Minho falls on top on Newt. “But I’m keeping you under me just because your skin feels nice.” Minho sounds disappointed but Newt definitely wouldn’t mind having sex with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. uhm. Minewt moment.  
> I'll put a newtmas moment in the later chapters.  
> i hope you enjoy!  
> Tumblr : nuradaris :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa?

Newt remembers sleeping on the bed with Minho on his chest. But what he doesn’t remember is that his hands are cuffed to the bed head and he’s left alone. “Minho!” Newt yells. This must be to get back at him for the other day.

Minho comes in with a tray of food. “Morning, Newt. I cooked bacon and eggs. Easiest breakfast.” Minho puts it on the bedside table. “And I see that more of you are awake today.” 

Newt looks down to find his morning wood. “Minho. I swear if this is because of the other day, I will get back at you worse.” Newt struggles to from the cuffs. Minho climbs over the blonde, the smell of bacons linger on the asian.

“Yeah. It’s for the other day.” Minho ruffles Newt’s hair. “You just look so precious right now. I feel like eating you up.” Minho grabs the blonde’s morning wood causing a moan to escape his mouth. “Should i?”

Newt struggles against the cuffs and Minho’s grip on his length. It would feel much better if his pants wasn’t in the way. “Minho, if you’re gonna do it. At least take my bloody pants off.” Newt scolds.

Minho cups Newt’s cheek with his free hand and whispers in his ears. “I like your tone, especially when it’s with someone who has control of you.” Newt instantly recognizes that as his sarcasm.

“I don’t have time for your sarcasm, Minho.” Newt wriggles again. “Let me go. You’re making me frustrated.”

Minho pulls back, watching the blonde. “Sexually frustrated?”

“Yes.” Newt looks away. He can feel his smug look on him. 

“Say yes and I’ll make you feel good. I need your consent.” Minho crosses his arms, waiting for the answer.

“Let’s just shuck already. I can’t take this talking.” Newt didn’t expect that coming out from him but with his desperation, he is willing to do anything to have release.

With that, Minho lifts Newt’s shirt by the hem up to his eyes, covering his vision. “Minho, I can’t see!” Newt wriggles.

“Shut up and let me do the work.” Minho shots back.

“Make me.” 

Newt feels his lips being attack by another pair. Minho seems to be taking Newt’s words seriously. Minho gain entrance to his mouth and their tongue fence against each other. It is rough and hungry, something that would satisfy the lust.

Minho leaves Newt begging for more with his mouth open. “Good boy. Now stay quiet or I’ll gag you.” Newt swallows down. What will Minho gag him with? Is the box he brought with him full of his fetish toys?

Newt feels Minho kisses his chest, slowly going lower to his waist. Minho pulls off his pants, exposing his length to the cold air. He feels the tip getting experimental licks. Newt wince, Minho knows where the best spot for a tongue go on his length. “You like that don’t you?”

Newt struggles under the chain. The frustration of not being in control is killing him. “Stop struggling, Newt. I told you if we’re doing it, it’s my turn to top and your turn to behave” Minho says seductively from below him.

“I don’t like this, Minho. I can’t see and I can’t bloody touch you.”

“That’s the point. But I will make you love this.” Newt feels length plunge into a wet abyss. Swirls of tongue moment from the asian sends Newt’s body arching in pleasure. Newt moans and groans to the feeling at his crotch. It was better than what Thomas ever did.

Newt can feel something playing with his entrance. He knows its Minho’s fingers. “Minho, gently.” Newt whines. He feels another swirl at his head and in an instant, Minho pushes his fingers in. 

It went in deeper than Newt expected. He can feel Minho’s fingers explore his inside, finding his prostate. A sense of delectation electrifies his senses when Minho massages a spot inside of him.

Newt squirms and writhes under the asian. The sensation was too much for Newt to handle. “M-Minho! B-bloody ah hell.” Minho continues doing this until Newt begs for him to stop. 

“Now that I got you worked up, let’s get to the main event.” Minho lifts the shirt off Newt’s eyes. The sight of Minho naked is a breath taking view. This couldn’t possibly get any better.

Minho releases his length from his boxers and Newt bites his lips. He wants to taste Minho again. “I see that you want some bone in your mouth.” Minho smirks. Minho shifts himself to put his length at the blonde’s lips. 

Newt easily opens his mouth and Minho shoves it inside, choking the blonde. Minho takes it out when the blonde coughs. “I like my boys with no hands, tons of spit and choking.” Minho doesn’t give Newt a little room to breathe as he shoves his length down his throat again. Newt has the urge to bite onto his length but the taste of Minho is just so ravishing.

When Minho is satisfied, he positions himself in between Newt’s legs. “Now that you’ve lubricated it with your saliva, let’s put it inside of you.” Newt pants and he takes in deep breaths. The choking from Minho causes his lungs to be deprived of air.

Minho slowly inserts himself inside Newt. He winces at the feeling of his entrance stretching. “M-Minho.” Newt pants. Minho pushes in until he is fully inside Newt. Newt feels his stomach getting filled with the asian. It is a different but good feeling. 

Minho got down, resting his elbows on Newt’s side. Minho laid his lips on the blonde’s as they break into a passionate kiss. Minho pulls back and rests his forehead against Newt. “You look like baby that needs his bottle.” 

“I bloody need you to satisfy me.” Newt scolds back. Minho rocks his hips back and forth, just enough to make Newt wince. “Satisfy you like that?” Newt nods. Minho continues rocking his waist, slamming his length into Newt. “I didn’t know that you can squeeze the life out of me so easily. I’m about to come just after a few thrust.”

Newt attacks his lips. “Let me come first.” Newt hated that he always comes second. It doesn’t matter if it’s Thomas or Minho. Now is time for a little change. Minho bites onto the blonde’s necks, making his mark. “I can’t promise that but I’ll try to last.”

Minho slams his length hard and fast. Newt can feel his inside build up rapidly. Minho definitely knows where to hit when he’s inside of him. Newt moans out, “I’m gonna come.”

Minho pulls back, rocking inside Newt as he shoots out streams of white liquid. It shot so far that it was on the blonde’s face and some even got into his mouth as he was moaning. “I love myself a sharp shooter. I’ll try to match that far.” Minho jerks himself faster and pulls out, releasing his orgasm.

Minho didn’t get to shoot as far as Newt but it definitely manages to stain his body up to his neck. He releases the blonde from the shackles. Newt quickly grabs the asian and rolls over him. “I hate you for making me feel useless.”

Minho only smirks. “I enjoy that shuck and that makes you useful. Don’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy that and if you do, I won’t do it again.” 

Newt couldn’t deny that it felt heavenly. Heck, he can see the heavens when he reaches orgasm. “Fine. You win.” Newt lays himself on the asian. “I’ll get you dirty with me.” Minho pats the blonde on the head and lets out a long breath. 

“Minho! I thought I told you to do the bloody dishes!” Newt shouts from the kitchen as the asian got out from the toilet. He has his towel drape over his waist and it makes Newt want to bite on delicate wet skin.

“Calm down. I’ll wash it later.” Minho rolls his eyes. Newt slaps the asian on the shoulder. “I want you to bloody do it now. I don’t care if you’re in the shower. Never procrastinate.”

“And what makes you think that I’ll wash it now?” Minho smiles evilly. It’s that smug face that makes Newt want to slap him and kiss him till their face turns purple.

“Because I’m not going to let you leave the kitchen until you do so.”

“Okay mom.” Minho walks past the blonde, slapping his ass. The hurt from the shuck that they did a few hours ago still lingers. “I’ll get that ass again soon.”

“Not until you wash the dishes.” Newt crosses his arms. Minho stops turns at the blonde, arching a brow. “Bossy. I like.” Newt face turns into a shade of pink as he walks away. Newt grabs his phone, no messages and no calls from Thomas. He feels his heart sinking a little.

Newt touches his face, it’s still sticky from the come and he curses as he was sure that he’d scrub everything clean. “Minho! I’m going in the shower again. I swear this thing is never coming off me.”

The asian only groan in reply. As Newt washes off the dry bits sticking onto him, he hears a loud ruckus outside. Newt got out of the shower, wanting to grab a towel when he realizes that he didn’t take any in with him. “Minho! Can you pass me the towel?”

Silence follows. Newt opens the door, peeking out. The asian is nowhere to be found. Newt walks out of the toilet, covering his crotch with both hands. Thankfully the toilet is in the bedroom. Newt searches the wardrobe for a towel or anything that can make him dry.

Without a knock the door swings open. Newt turns to it. “Tommy!” he pulls down a towel causing the other set of clothe of fall on him. Newt covers his crotch with the towel he grabs while the rest just lays over his head and shoulders.

Thomas blushes. “That’s a good look for you, Newt.” 

“I’m naked, Tommy.”

“Exactly.”

“So what’s going on here?” Minho barges in and stops at the sight of Newt. “I see that you’re already ready for your second round.” 

Thomas looks at Minho, bewildered. “What do you mean by second round?” If there is one thing about Minho that Newt didn’t like is his big mouth. He has to say everything to everyone. 

Minho claps Thomas’ back. “I’d show you what happen but I gotta ask blondie here.” Newt looks at Thomas with a look of sympathy. He didn’t know that Thomas was going to join them. If he’d had known, things would turn out so differently.

“Minho!” Newt yells. “Get out and leave me to change in peace!” Sometimes he wonders how he can put up with all of Minho’s nonsense. Minho drags Thomas out of the room as Newt changes. This is going to be hell.

Newt got out finding Thomas face in his hands and the asian cheering him up. Newt can hear sniffles coming from the brunette. Why is he crying? Does it have something to do with Newt? “Tommy. Are you a’ight?”

“He found out that Teresa was cheating on him with another guy name Alby.” Minho informs the blonde. The brunette seems in no condition to talk about her. Newt couldn’t believe that Teresa would cheat on Thomas. She seems to be genuinely in love with him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Newt voice is soft. He sits beside brunette and pats his shoulder. Thomas lifts his face from his hands and looks at Newt. Thomas dives in for a kiss. Newt’s eyes are wide by the surprise. Minho gasps. “Thomas?”

The brunette pulls back. “I-I’m sorry Minho. I don’t know what came over me. I just feel really unloved” Newt wants to kiss the brunette back so badly. Seeing him depress is killing Newt inside slowly. He would have definitely help Thomas feels better if it weren’t for Minho’s presence.

“It’s fine, Thomas. I mean I’d feel the same too if I were to be in your position.” Minho leans back, “So why not we find this Alby guy and we give him a piece of our mind.”

Newt nods, only to seem that he’s on his boyfriend’s side when what he wanted was to do whatever Thomas wants. “I guess it would be a good idea.”

“I wish I can. Winston called me in for work tonight.” Thomas replies. Newt notices that his sniffle slowly fades away. “I’d just like to find out why she would be cheating on me.”

“Where did you see them and what were they doing?” Newt’s curiosity for Teresa is overwhelming. Thomas shakes his head. It is a bad time to ask something like that now. It’s just going to cause Thomas heart ache more. 

“I saw them at a café. They seem to be having a date. I swear I wanted to barge in and cause a scene but then something holds me back.” The brunette stares at Newt. He knows that it was him holding Thomas back. Newt swallows down the ball of guilt inside of him. 

“I’d punch that Alby guy in the face if I were you. Plus, I already told you that the Teresa shank is a bad womanly female canine.” Minho rolls his eyes. Newt still refuses to believe that Teresa cheated on him.

Thomas just nods. Newt can tell that he wants to be alone with him. “Minho. I’m sorry to ruin your evening with Newt. I just really need someone to talk to.”

Minho smiles. “Nah man. It’s fine. You can stay with us if you want to. As your best friend, I’m always here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is teresa cheating? O:  
> Well. uhm. I hope you like this chapter  
> Thank you for reading it! :D  
> tumblr : nuradaris


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's nightmare.

Newt is more than happy when Monday arrives. He wanted the weekend to end even though it had an ecstatic start with Minho. It is not that Newt didn’t enjoy that Thomas came over for the second day but he was brooding over Teresa. Newt still couldn’t believe that she would cheat on him.

The rest of the time when Thomas was there with him and Minho, Newt can tell that Thomas wanted to talk to Newt alone but didn’t had the chance. And Minho being Minho, he makes kinky jokes about the blonde and tells the brunette about the stuff they did before Thomas came. Newt can tell it was an envious moment for Thomas.

Newt is uncomfortable for the weekend, sleeping between his boyfriend and the boy he’s cheating with. He has no idea who to cuddle with and decides to sleep on the sofa instead. Even on the sofa he couldn’t get proper rest with the guilt building up inside of him. 

Newt crosses his legs at the open area at the school entrance. The sound of wind and students echoes through the air, with distant laughs that lift his heavy heart. Newt throws himself back, looking at the fluffy cotton float across the sky. It’s been so long since he’s done this. It feels like peace.

“Newt.” Now it feels like hell. Newt got up and looks at the source of the voice. It was Thomas. “Hey, Tommy.” He pats the patch of grass beside him, inviting Thomas to sit. “What’s up?”  
“I was thinking.” Thomas had that split second of brain activity that would make his face turns cute to Newt. It’s been a long time since he’s seen that face. “Would you cut ties with Minho and get with me instead?”

Newt knows that it wasn’t an easy question to ask but it was a harder question to answer. It was a heavy question to answer and Newt couldn’t decide if he should do it or not. “A-are you sure, Tommy?” Newt stutters. 

Thomas nods. “Yeah. I mean you’re the only one for me. I thought I’d be brooding over Teresa but when I cry because of the heartache she causes, you come to my mind and eases the pain.” Thomas looks down at the grass. “It’s weird but I like it.” 

Newt heart lifted a little. He knows that he has that question to answer and he just can’t seem to find it. “Tommy, look. I just can’t break up with Minho and just go to you the next moment.”

“I know, but I’d bet he wouldn’t mind. He’s my bestfriend, he wouldn’t be mad at me.” Thomas explains. Newt couldn’t believe the words coming out from the brunette. Doesn’t he consider his feelings for Minho? 

“Tommy, he’s your bestfriend. I get that. But don’t you think you’re just stepping on his head by doing that. He’s a really nice guy and I don’t want to do that to him.” Newt looks into Thomas’ eyes. He’s dead serious about what he’s saying. 

Newt thinks that Teresa’s breakup with him has causes him to think this way and has affected Thomas more than he thinks.

“Am I too late?” Newt can hear the sadness in his voice. It was like a kid hearing the news that either one of his parents had passed away, with his eyes looking down and fiddling with his thumbs, Newt knows that if he’d face one more heart break he wouldn’t know where would the brunet end up. 

Newt still has feelings for the brunette. He just couldn’t pick between Minho and Thomas. It was like picking between his parents. 

“I still have feelings for you, Tommy. But -” Newt got cut off by the brunette. 

“Then what are you waiting for, Newt? Let’s just be together.” 

Newt couldn’t answer the brunette right now. He isn’t just at the lost for words but he’s at the lost for feelings. He didn’t know how to tell Thomas that this just isn’t the right time for him to decide. “Tommy, I gotta go.” 

Newt grabs his bag and left the campus. Newt can hear Thomas calling out after him. He knows that he’ll be chasing him and he decides to run through throng in the school halls.

 

Thomas follows Newt through the crowd. He locks his eye on Newt’s golden hair and weaves himself through the crowd. He didn’t want Newt to leave his side, not when he doesn’t have the answer. 

A swarm of students exits the class beside him, blocking him from moving forward. He barges through them, tip toeing to find that blonde hair that Thomas loves. He spots it by the locker and quickly rushes to him.

“Newt!” Thomas taps his shoulder but as the person turn it was a completely different guy. Thomas curses in his head to the heavens, his pulse quickens with anxiety. Did he look too desperate to Newt? Thomas stomps out of the campus scratching his head every few minutes from the stress. 

Why hadn’t Newt answered him? He recalls the words of Newt, ‘I still have feelings for you, Tommy. But – ’, he should have let the blonde finish his sentence. He would rather hear ‘… but I have feelings for you’ instead of ‘I have feelings for you but …’.

Thomas decides that he’s going to wait for Newt at the school main entrance. It’s the entrance that Newt usually takes when he wants to walk home. He sits at the short flight of stairs, looking up each time a blonde passes by him, hoping it was Newt. 

Thomas replays the scene earlier with Newt in his head. He shouldn’t have been too straight forward with his words. He could have chosen better choice of words. Thomas wants to apologize to the blonde for his harsh words he says about him and Minho.

Thomas hugs his legs and rests his head on his knees. He closes his eyes, he have been waiting for more than an hour about now.

A few soft taps on his shoulder wakes him up. “Thomas?” He jumps at the voice. Minho. “What are you doing sleeping here? It’s no wonder I didn’t see you in class today.” Thomas isn’t sure if he should be glad that his bestfriend is here.

“I- uh. I was looking for Newt.” Thomas rises from the ground, scratching his head. “I sorta owe him an apology.” Thomas hopes that Newt hasn’t told Minho about their conversation earlier.

“I was looking for him too actually. I called him but he didn’t pick up.” Mihno checks his phone, hoping a reply from the blonde. “Wanna check out his place? Maybe he’s home.” 

Thomas knew that there is a slim chance that Newt is home because he’s been waiting here at the main entrance but he didn’t want to tell the asian that. “Y-yeah.” Minho claps the brunette’s back. “Are you okay? You look off today. Like, really off as if someone flush the joy out of you.”

Thomas flashes him a plastic smile. “Yeah. I’m fine.” 

They got into Minho’s car and drives off to Newt’s apartment. They knocked on the door but no one answered. “There’s no one home, Minho. Let’s just go.” Thomas says gloomily as he turns around. Minho pulls the brunette’s collar. 

“Hold on.” Minho reaches into his pocket, taking out a key fitting it into the door knob. “Newt gave you his key?” He feels betrayed by the blonde for giving his best friend his house key and not him.

“Nah. I made a copy of his key. I was planning to use it to have surprise sex but you know, now is a good time to test it out.” With a twist of the key and a click, Minho opens the door. “It worked.”

Minho enters the house and looks at the kitchen. Nothing on the table counter. He knows the blonde well enough that he’d make himself a cup of tea each time he’s home and now that’s there’s nothing on top, he hasn’t reach home yet. “He’s not home yet. I wonder where he is.”

Thomas quickly skims around the apartment, taking a look into his room then back at the living room, hoping he'd be home. “I feel weird that we’re here without him. It’s his house.” Thomas feels like an intruder.

“It’s fine. Let’s just wait here until he comes home.” Minho throws himself on the sofa, putting his foot over his knee. “So what do you want to apologize to my boyfriend for?” Minho words sends chills down Thomas’ spine.

Thomas ignores the asian and heads to the kitchen to find some refreshments. He brings two bottled water and position himself beside the asian. “So?” Minho asks again. It was a question he’s willing to avoid. But if it’s going to happen between him and Newt, he figures it’s best if he’d told Minho in the first place.

“I don’t know where to start, Minho. Part of me feels like I should apologize to you too.” Thomas blurts out. Minho looks at him, curious. The asian leans forward. “What do you mean?”

“I shucked Newt.”

Those three words affect Minho like a child inserting a fork into a switch. Minho shoots up and exclaims. “What the hell? Why?! When was this?” Thomas knew this would happen.

“Calm down Minho. Take a seat and drink some water.” Thomas raises his hands defensively. Minho paces around the room, taking deep breaths as he tries to relax. Thomas takes his bottle water as passes it to the asian who drinks a huge gulp.

Minho takes a deep breath. “Why do you decide to tell me now, Thomas?” Thomas can see the hurt in his bestfriend’s face. It was agonizing to his heart. 

“I don’t know.” Thomas looks away. “I’m into Newt, Minho. When I found you outside Newt’s class with a rose and you ask him out in front of me, I was holding back the words I have to say. I was confused between him and Teresa during that point of time but now it’s clear that I love Newt.”

“Thomas.” Minho says softly, obviously at the lost for words. “Just to be clear, this is the same Newt that we’re talking about right? The blonde british dude which is my boyfriend?” 

Thomas nods. Minho rubs the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. “This is so shuck up. When did the both of you shuck?”

“The first night he works at Maze Club.” 

Minho punches the brunette in the face. “Bloody shucking hell Thomas! You took his bloody virginity? I thought I was his first!”

Thomas eyes flutters wide open. “What?! I thought he wasn’t a virgin. We did it like he was used to it.” Thomas rubs his cheek. “And I’ll let that punch go for the other time at the park.”

“What the shuck, Thomas. Don’t you ever ask for consent before shucking Newt?” Minho throws his arms to the heavens, furious.

Thomas stands up, raising his voice a little over Minho. “No! And it wasn’t me who needs to ask for his consent. It was him who didn’t ask for mine!” Minho takes a step back, taken back from the words coming out from the brunette.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s a light weight. I think you should know that.” Thomas sits back down on the sofa. Minho nods to Thomas. “During the first night at the Maze Club, I suspect that he drank too much, making him tipsy and horny.”

Minho sneers. “Yeah. I remember. The two of you were practically eating each other’s face off in front of Sonya.”

“Let me continue.” Thomas glares at the asian. “He was finding for you as if he’d know you’d be jealous." Thomas would hope that this would ease Minho's heart. "Anyway, after he went home Winston asks me to pass the message to him that he’d be coming back the next day for work. So when I go over to his place to tell him, he kisses me.”

“Did you kiss him back?” Minho crosses his arms.

“What difference does it make?” Thomas questions back.

“Oh, I don’t know. You could text or call him that he’s hired but you decide to show up at his door step when he’s tipsy and horny.” Minho rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah. I did kiss him back. It was good.” Thomas knew that his words are going to cut Minho. To his defense, it seems that Minho is challenging him.

Minho snickers. “Get back to the part where you didn’t give your consent about sex. Which I find it hard to believe.” 

“Whatever. It’s up to you to believe it or not.” Thomas leans back, and then continues this story. “He brought me to his room and ties my hand together. I didn’t expect that he’d do that but then when he shucks me, it feels like my consent doesn’t matter.” 

Minho lets out a short breath. “I know how that feels. He’s pretty big and it only makes it feel so much better. Is there anything else I need to know?”

Thomas gulps down, he is afraid at how Minho would react to this. “I’m sort of in a relationship with Newt right now.” 

“Sort of?”

“Yeah. When you’re not around, we will have our moments together.” Thomas notices the asian clenching his fist together. He can tell that he wants to beat the hell out of Thomas but he keeps himself in control.

“You don’t know where the line is, Thomas. You’ve past it so far that I have no idea what to do with you.” Minho shakes his head in disappointment. “I want to hear all of this from Newt. I want to see if this is true.”

“Go ahead. He’ll tell you the same thing.”

Just as they end their conversation. It was like the heavens heard their calling. They hear the door rumbling softly before it opens to a tall blonde on the other side. “Minho? Thomas? What are you doing in my house?” Newt scratches his head. “More importantly, how did you get in my house?”

Thomas stands up from the couch. “Newt, I told Minho everything. From the time we first shuck until now.” Thomas examines the terrified blonde’s face. 

“I want you to tell me if this is all true Newt?” Minho appears beside the brunette. Thomas couldn’t believe that he puts Newt in this situation but he’s doing it for the future with Newt. It’s going to be worth it, he tells himself.

Newt drops his bag and turns around, wanting to run away from the two boys but Minho manages to grab him by the shirt. He carries the blonde over his shoulder before throwing him down to the couch. “Please tell me this isn’t true, Newt.” 

Thomas can hear the voice of his bestfriend. He sounds shattered just like when he found about Gally cheating on him. Thomas realizes that he’s not only putting himself first but he’s destroying his friend’s hope and Newt’s emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so so sorry for the late update.   
> My lecturers have been bombarding me with reports after reports  
> to add on with school work, i still have to make plans for my chrismas get away  
> I really hope you guys enjoy this.  
> tumblr: nuradaris :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's greed

Newt is not able to express his emotions right now. He’s terrified to what Minho will do to him, miserable that he has to find out this way and most of all angry at Thomas for letting the asian know everything. Newt thought that he’d made it clear that he wasn’t ready to face the brunette but apparently he has other plans.

“Newt, is it true?” Minho asks again, his voice shaking and his eye slowly getting wet. Newt looks away from the asian and glares at the brunette. “What did you tell him, Thomas?!” Newt yells. 

The look on Thomas shakes Newt from the inside out. It was his first time calling Thomas by his real name. Even Thomas looks more than terrified. Minho cups Newt’s cheeks with one hand, forcing Newt to look into the asian’s beady wet eyes. “Newt, please tell me it’s not true.” His voice is harsher now. 

“Yes.” Newt says faintly that he barely hears himself say it. It is the heaviest word to say that even after he says it, he still feels the weight on him. It might even got heavier on him now.

Minho lets go of Newt, slowly taking his heavy steps back. “Minho.” Thomas tries to reach for the asian but got smack right off. “Don’t touch me, Thomas. You’ve done enough damage already.”

Minho walks to the blonde’s room, obviously to take a few moments to himself. Newt has never felt any worse. The look on Minho’s face was agonizing that even he can feel it. He feels his heart sink into acid.

Newt has every urge to follow Minho into his room but he knows he has to deal with Thomas. “Newt, I know this is bad but I swear it’ll get better.” Thomas reaches for Newt’s hand, holding it tightly. 

It has all gone worse than he planned out to be. He never thought to get so attach to Minho and he’d never thought it’d get this messy. He hates this. He hates this so much. How much would he give to regain back control of the situation?

Newt pulls his hand away from Thomas. “How the hell will this get any better?” Newt points towards his room. “Minho, your bestfriend, is a wreck right now and it’s all because you couldn’t wait.”

“I couldn’t wait? I waited long enough but you’re not even letting the stone roll. You’re idling right there waiting for everything to go your way. I’m done waiting, Newt. At least now we can be together.” Thomas shot back.

Newt couldn’t believe the extend that Thomas would go for him. He didn’t know if he should call the brunette heartless or sweet. He definitely helps to break the news to Minho but at what cost? Minho would probably drink himself drunk again, this time there’s no Thomas to pull him out of a club and no Gally. 

There’s so much tension and emotions in the air that Newt couldn’t even comprehend any of them. It was overwhelming. Newt keeps quiet as the brunette eyes on him. “Newt, I wish I can say sorry but I’m not. This is the only way for us to move forward.” The brunette whispers, slowly getting closer to his side.

Newt looks down at his palm. “But at what cost? The two of you are my only close friend that I’ll ever have and now I’ve lost one of you.” Newt can feel his vision getting blurry from the water. Droplets of water fall off his eyes. 

Thomas wraps his hands around Newt, pulling him into an embrace. Newt let out a loud wail as he cries on the brunette’s chest. The pain in his chest is unbearable. It feels worse than being set on fire, worse than continuous stabbing. 

Thomas pats his blonde hair. “There, there. Everything is going to be fine, Newt. I promise you.” The soothing voice of Thomas and his embrace helps Newt just a little. They spend their time in that position for quite a while, even Minho hasn’t got out of the blonde’s room.

Newt pulls away from Thomas, wiping his eyes dry. “I’ll make some tea then I’ll check on Minho.” Thomas nods as Newt heads to his kitchen. Newt needs his tea and his cigarette right now but sadly the only thing he can get right now is his tea. He got give Minho a little more time before he can get the cigarette inside of his room.

Newt stares at the flame as it heat up the kettle. There is something there that Newt always notice each time he start to boil some water. He realizes that the past hour trying to calm themselves down is really a good thing.

Just like boiling water, Newt realizes that he cannot see his reflection in it. Only when it starts to calm down, then he can see his face. Just like his emotions, he cannot get flustered or he cannot see the truth and logic in everything.

Newt set up his tea set and places it on the coffee table, taking a sip of the warm liquid with his favourite herbal taste. Newt hums at the taste of it. The tea definitely helps him to calm down. “Newt?”

Newt looks at Thomas, the brunette’s face is terrified and his eyes are dilute. It was like he’s seen a ghost. Even that got Newt shivering on the inside. “What’s wrong, Tommy?”

With the use of Thomas’ nickname, his face relaxes. Thomas smiles genuinely, showing his teeth and his eyes starts to relax. “I never hear you call my name before it was terrifying. I thought that you’d hate me.”

Newt sighs. “I can’t hate you, Tommy. But you’re right. I can’t wait around.” Newt pours tea into the empty cup and carries it by the saucer. “I’m going to see if Minho’s alright.”

Thomas nods and watches as Newt disappear down the hallway. Newt takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. “Minho, can I come in?” Silence follows. Newt turns the door knob, even if the asian says no, he’s still going in because it is his room.

He finds the asian on the bed laying down on his chest. Newt closes the door behind him. He places the tea on the bedside table and sits at the edge of the bed. The view of the asian is definitely adorable. He’s fast asleep and Newt wanted to kiss him on the forehead, so he did.

Minho groans as his eyes slowly open, he lifts his head slightly, revealing the wet patch on the pillow. He’s been crying and Newt feels horrible for it. When he sees the blonde his face falls back to the pillow. “What do you want?” His voice muffled from the pillow.

“I wanted to check if you’re okay.” Newt pats Minho’s chunky waxed hair softly. “I’m sorry for everything Minho. Really, I am. You have the right to be angry at me. I’ll even let you punch me if you want to.” Newt didn’t want him to punch him but if that’s the only way for Minho to forgive him then he’ll gladly take it to the face.

Minho turns his head to the side. “I’m not angry at you.” Newt let out sigh of relieve. “I’m furious. I’m hurt. I’m feel betrayed. I asked you the other day if you’re still into Thomas and you said no. If anything in our relationship, you should be truthful.”

Newt looks away, Minho has a point and he’s not entirely truthful. “I know. I should have told you the truth. I was scared Minho. I really don’t wanna lose you and Tommy.” Newt takes the saucer and offers it to the asian. “Here, I brought some tea for you.”

Minho groans, reluctant to get up and Newt understands if he doesn’t want anything Newt gives him or anything to do with Newt. “I don’t think I can get up now.” He says softly.

“Why? If it’s because I’m here then I can leave if you want me to.” 

Newt stands up, ready to leave but Minho grabs his hand. “I want you to stay. It’s just that..” Minho’s voice fades. 

“It’s because what Minho?” Newt looks at him with his cute little face and eyes eyeing up at him. 

“I have a boner.”

If it wasn’t for the important situation that they were in, Newt would have laughed. Even now Newt has to bite his tongue to prevent him from laughing. “Are you serious, Minho?” Minho just nods. “Should I leave and let you have.. uh.. Release?” 

Minho uses Newt as an anchor to get up and sit cross legged on the bed. Newt notices the shape of his boner on his pants. He holds back the desire to pull off his jeans and just get to work but it isn’t the right thing to do with what’s going on right now and with Thomas outside.

Minho unbuckles his belt with one hand and still having his grip on Newt with his other. “M-Minho?” Newt stutters. Newt knows what the asian is up to and he has no idea if he should discard the idea or go with it. “Tommy is outside Minho and we still haven’t discussed about what we are now.”

Minho pulls on the lankier boy. Newt falls on top of Minho’s chest. He grabs both of Newt’s hand and locks it behind him. Newt hates it on how Minho is physically stronger than him. “Minho, not here please.” Newt tries to struggle out of his grasp.

Minho ties his hand together with his belt. The silence from the asian is killing Newt slowly, why isn’t he replying him? Minho repositions Newt to where they are facing the same direction, the door. Newt can feel Minho’s hard length against his lower back.

Minho leans forward to Newt’s ear. “You can’t just leave me here being all angry can you? You owe me.” He nibbles on the blonde’s ear. “I’m gonna make you cry, Newt.” Minho tears away the blonde’s shirt. 

Newt gasps at the asian’s strength. He is stronger than Newt has always expected. Minho’s fingers roam the blonde’s body. His tantalizing touch is enough to send Newt letting out soft moans. 

“I know you’re louder than that, Newt. Don’t you want Thomas to hear your voice?” Minho’s alluring voice hits every soft spot in his ear. He didn’t want Thomas to hear him or see him this vulnerable. He didn’t want to show Thomas that he isn’t in control. It’s embarrassing.

Minho pinches one of Newt’s nipples. It takes all of Newt not to let out a loud moan. “Come on, Newt. Let it out. I know your soft spots.” Minho torments Newt by playing with his nipple. His free hand reaches down into Newt’s pants. “Already hard. Expected of you, Newt.”

The feel of Minho stroking his length inside his pants is agonizing. “Minho, please stop. Tommy is going to come in.” 

Minho kisses on Newt’s neck. “That’s the plan, Newt. Since you’re greedy to have two instead of one, why not have him join us?” Minho unbuckles Newt’s pants and pulls everything it off him. He widens the blonde’s legs. Newt feels so exposed to the next person who enters the door which is Thomas. “Now, this will be a great show for him to come into.” 

Minho has a good grip on his length and Newt knows he doesn’t have the slightest idea of letting him go. “I heard you top Thomas.” Minho strokes Newt’s length as the other starts to tease his entrance. Newt nods, closing his eyes as he leans against the asian. “Let’s see him top you.” Minho whispers into his ear as he pushes a finger into Newt.

“N-No. I don’t wanna bottom again.” Newt whimpers as Minho hits his luscious spot inside of him. Minho strokes him faster and harder, the feeling inside of his stomach grows bigger and bigger. “S-stop Minho. I’m about to come.”

Just like that, Minho stops, releasing his hands from Newt. Newt takes in deep breath, his chest heaving. Newt can hear the asian smirks as he goes at Newt again. “Thomas! Come in here!” Minho yells.

“No. No!” Newt yells back. The sounds of footsteps on the other side of the door is as clear as glass and the show from the small opening below the door shows that Thomas is just about to open it. “M-Minho!” Newt yells.

Thomas opens the door and his jaw drop to find Newt naked in the hands of Minho, stroking him off and pushing fingers into his entrance. Newt tries to hold in the orgasm building inside of him. “Come on, Newt. Show your Tommy how slutty you can be when you’re with me.”

Newt couldn’t hold it in anymore. He lets out a loud moan as he shoots out steams of white liquid that falls on his body. Minho doesn’t stop there. He continues to strokes on Newt’s length and massages his prostate. 

“S-Stop! I’m s-sensitive now.” Newt moans as he wriggles in the asian’s grasp, trying to stop him. The sensation is driving Newt insane. Minho slows down his pace and stops. “That’s a lot.” Minho raises his come stain hands. “Nothing is stopping you now, Thomas.” 

Minho cups Newt’s cheek, forcing his mouth open. He puts his come stain thumb into Newt’s mouth. “Try to think of this as a taste of your own medicine.” Minho switches fingers until his fingers are clean from Newt’s come.

Newt didn’t know that he’d taste that bitter. Newt cast his vision on the brunette. He’s already has his shirt off and is now pulling down his pants. “Tommy, please. Don’t.” Thomas walks up to the blonde. 

“That’s what I said when you first did it on me.”

“Atta boy, Thomas.” Minho credits the brunette. He lifts off his shirt and pulls out his lower outfit. Thomas’ length is showing through his boxers. Minho lies down, taking Newt on his chest as he holds his legs wide open. “Since he’s greedy for the two of us, why not we give him what he wants.”

Thomas grins as he pulls off and throws his undergarments to the corner of the room. “Good idea, Minho.” Minho adjusts his length at Newt’s entrance. He lowers the blonde down, slowly sliding his length inside.

“Bloody tight Newt.” Minho groans. Newt wails at the feeling of Minho’s length. He had forgotten how big he was. Thomas position himself between Newt’s legs. The brown eyes pierce into his soul. 

“Let’s just hope that there’s space for me.” Thomas teases his already filled hole. “Just shove it in Thomas. He wants it. He wants the both of us remember?”

“Not like th-” Newt got cut off with Minho’s hands over his mouth. “Shut up, Newt. Isn’t this what you wish for?” Thomas spits on his fingers, slowly inserting into Newt, trying to loosen him up.

Newt writhes at the feeling and moans. He knows it’s not going to fit. Even if it does, it’s going to tear him to half. The feeling of Minho’s length already has him gasping for air, he couldn’t imagine if the both of them are inside of him.

Thomas removes his fingers and forcefully shoves his length into Newt. Newt yells as he stretches. The insertion got Newt gasping for air. It feels like both the length inside of him is at his throat. 

Minho thrust in deeper. “Isn’t this what you want, Newt?” Thomas takes Minho thrust as a sign to shuck Newt. The both of them stretching Newt and thrusting in and out of Newt cause Newt to groan and moan at the pain and pleasure he’s getting. 

With his arms tied to his back, he can only claw at Minho’s lower abs and that isn’t enough for Newt. He needs a firm grip of something. He feels like he’s about to rip into two. The two lengths inside of him moving at difference pace and hitting his prostate isn’t giving him any rest.

“Damn, Newt. If I knew you were this tight, I would have made a move on you before you did on me.” Thomas groans. Newt couldn’t even speak right now. The best he can do is just let out a groan or a moan. His lung is deprived of air and the desire inside of him is building up again.

The two boys pounds into Newt harder and faster. “Shucking hell. Thomas, I’m about to come.” Minho calls out.

“Me too.”

A few more hard and quick thrust, the two boys come inside of Newt. The feeling of them filling up Newt is a weird sensation. “Look at his leaking length, Minho.” Thomas smirks. Newt would have said something if it wasn’t for his empty lungs.

“Make him come, Thomas. I know you want to.” And with that, Thomas grabs hold of Newt’s length. A few strokes and Newt comes again, not as much as his first time. The two boys pull out of him. They left Newt on the bed as they stand beside each other.

Newt is out of energy. It feels like his life forces have been sucked out of him clean. He even feels that taking breath is taking too much of his liveliness. “How’s it like being a top, Thomas?” Minho claps the brunette back.

“It feels good.” Newt knew that if this is their form of revenge of the both of them, it was something that Newt wouldn’t mind having again. The sensation is completely different than having sex with one of them individually. 

Minho unties Newt. “I’m going to get a towel, I’m feeling sticky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to update this as soon as I can.  
> Since i'm done with some of my projects, i can start writing again. :3  
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Let me know how it is  
> and also im thinking of doing a short fanfic req for newtmas/minewt on tumblr.  
> Idk if its good idea but i thought of giving it a shot.   
> Tumblr: nuradaris :3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is running away from his problems.

Thomas slides into the bench at the lunch table, across Minho. He watch as the asian boy munch into his lunch like a hungry piranha gnawing into its prey. “Hey, do you think Newt’s fine?” Thomas look down at his sandwich that he got earlier from the school cafeteria.

Minho stops momentarily, looking at the brunette. “He’s should be fine. What we gave him is nothing compared to what he did to us.” Minho takes a bite out of food then lowers his spoon. “To be honest, I am really worried about him too. But to think of it, we only had sex. Threesome.”

Thomas looks up at Minho. Two bestfriends having an infatuation on the same boy. The boy that cheated on them both. The boy that they forcefully has threesome with. The boy with the blonde hair. The boy named Newt.

“Yeah. I guess it isn’t much of a big deal. I was out of line to mess with your man anyway.” Thomas says softly, opening the wrapper to his sandwich. Thomas feels guilty for what happen with Newt and Minho. He realize that what he’s been doing is wrong but deep down, he still wants Newt.

“Nah man. If I knew you were into Newt, I would have told you that Newt was into you too. I mean, come on. You were with Teresa during that time and seeing you eating her face out doesn’t exactly seem gay to me.” Minho spits out bits of food as he talks.

Thomas laughs at his idiocy for talking with his mouth full. “I just feel it’s weird you know, having a crush on a guy. I mean I thought when I first saw him in school, he was that average normal student but he’s like magnet to my eyes. I can’t keep it off him.”

Thomas rests his hands on the table. “But when I first talk to him just before the storm hits, it was like he took my soul. I tell you Minho, it was way different than I was with Teresa. Oh and just for the record, I’m not gay. I’m still into girls and just specifically Newt.”

Minho just gives Thomas a dirty smirk. “Welcome to the club. It might be Newt today but it can be some other guy tomorrow.”

The words bounce inside of Thomas’ head. He hopes that wouldn’t happen. No one had made him the way Newt did. Thomas recalls to last night, if what he did with Minho would affect Newt.

 

Newt slowly opens his eyes. The light of day blinds him from his vision. He groans as he rubs his eyes. He feels sore all over as if he just went through an intensive work out the day before. The worst was his ass.

Newt eyes widen when he realizes what happened the day before. Minho and Thomas. He couldn’t believe that that actually happens. If anything, he feels drained. The threesome was something he didn’t expect and what’s worse is that he bottoms the both of them.

Newt curses the asian mentally for having such good physique. Newt remembers the way he feels last night, the feeling of being rip into two but pleasure building up higher than the stars each time one of them thrust inside of him. God it was good but it was painful.

Newt couldn’t handle to meet the two boys again anytime soon. They would probably repeat last night again if he’d meet them. Newt needs a break. Not having control of the situation frustrates him even more than any lust can cover. Newt eyes beam open, realizing that he has school. He grabs his phone, taking a look at the clock. Two fifty eight. There’s no point going to school now.

Then all of a sudden, the two boys he thought of texted his phone. The two texts come in at the same time and both had the same content. ‘Meet us tonight?’  
Newt throws his phone away, causing a soft thud on the floor. They are the two people he doesn’t want to meet at the moment. Newt got up and cleans up himself in the shower. He cleans himself up and makes himself a cup of tea.

When the sun was about to sleep, he receives a text from Thomas. ‘We’re coming over now.’ Newt jumps to his feet from the surprise. He got to get out of the apartment now. He doesn’t want yesterday to repeat itself. Newt gets himself dress and rushes out of the house, hoping that he’d never knock into the two boys.

Newt head towards a nearby pub, if he knows one thing about the two boys is that they know him better than he knows himself. They would probably search for him at the park or somewhere quiet. A pub would be the last place that they would ever thought he’d be at.

The place isn’t half bad, Newt thought as he looks around. It’s fairly empty and quiet, a place where he wouldn’t mind coming again. Just as Newt walks towards the bar, he noticed Teresa there with another guy. 

“Teresa?” Newt walks up to her, pivoting his head. “It is you!” Thank the heavens, Newt could use a distraction. Teresa looks at him with eyes wide in shock. “Newt! I never thought I’d see you here. I thought that when me and Thomas broke up, you wouldn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

“What you have with him is not my business. I mean you’re still a friend of mine.” Newt smiles then looking at the guy she was with. “Newt.” He reaches out his hand. It was the first time Newt had to be social. It was awkward for him but he knows that he wants to stay here until Thomas and Minho got out of his place, he has to make friends.

“Alby.”He shakes Newt’s hand. So this is the infamous Alby that Thomas has been talking about. Newt didn’t take Teresa to date a guy like him. “He’s my foster brother. I haven’t seen him since I entered college.”

Mentally Newt wanted to scream. What Thomas thought was Teresa cheating was actually his brother. Their break up was a huge misunderstanding. Now what Newt wants to know is how they broke up. Thomas didn’t actually tell him how and why they did.

Newt takes a seat beside Teresa. “Don’t mind me asking but why and how did you break up with Thomas?” Newt orders his drink when the bartender approaches him.

“I don’t know. He came to me saying that he’s seen me with another guy which he describe exactly like Alby but before I can explain myself he says good bye and just left. I’d thought he’d hear me out but he didn’t.” Teresa looks down at her fingers.

It was just what Newt thought. He knew that Teresa wasn’t cheating on the brunette and he was right. She loved him too much to let him go. Then another question pops up in Newt’s head. The rumor going around about Minho’s break up with Rachel was caused by Teresa.

Newt got his drink and takes a sip out of his plain vodka on the rocks. Newt chuckles softly. “I’ve heard a rumor about you. You told Rachel stuff about Minho and that’s what causes his relationship to end. I don’t know if I should believe it or not. You don’t seem like the type to do such things.”

Alby laughs. “She was about to tell me that story until you came in, Newt.” Teresa didn’t say anything. She just bites her lips and looks at Alby with a deadly glare.

“If I tell you what happen, do you swear not to tell anyone?” Teresa points her finger to Newt threateningly. Newt raises his hands defensively and nods. He didn’t say yes nor did he say no.

“Actually, I did that so I could get with Minho. I mean look at him, he’s funny, sarcastic and just a bundle of joy. I’d thought I’d be able to make a move when they broke up but he just drinks himself stupid and I can never hold a conversation with a drunken Minho.”

“I tried to bring him home when he’s knocked out drunk but that Gally and Thomas always got in my way. The next thing I knew is that Gally and Minho were together. I confronted Gally about blocking my way towards Minho but he didn’t seem to budge. So that’s when I brought him to the Maze club, strippers would do anything for money. I pay a dude to make out with Gally and made sure he’s caught red handed.”

Newt couldn’t believe it. Teresa seems so nice and this is just not her. Newt recalls back at the party at the park. She was wrapping her hands around Minho’s arms and when Newt is at the open area at school, she asks about Minho instead of Thomas. How can Newt be blinded by that something that is so obvious.

“Then why are you with Thomas now?” Newt is still wondering why she’s with Thomas instead of Minho right now.

“Minho has officially given up girls or so I’ve heard. Then I decided to settle on the second best, which as you know is Thomas.” Teresa focuses on Newt with her eyes darting up and down. “I will get what I want Newt. I will do anything to get what I want.”

“Then aren’t you going to get Thomas back?” Alby asks. Just what Newt is about to ask, apparently this guy has the same thinking as him. 

“I don’t know. I just feel like lying back for once. I’m kinda tired trying to put myself in a relationship.” Teresa sighs. “Talking about relationship, how’s you and Minho?”

It was a loaded question. Newt couldn’t answer that. He don’t even know if he and Minho are still together or it’s him and Thomas or if it’s the three of them being in a relationship together which is nearly impossible and weird. 

“I guess we’re good.”

Newt’s phone vibrates. He looks at it with the name ‘Minho’ written across the screen. “Speak of the devil, looks like your prince charming has called.” Teresa teases. Go pick up the call, we’ll wait here.

Newt nods and walks out of the pub to answer the phone. “Hello?”

Newt nearly drops his phone when the asian yell through the phone. “Where the hell are you?! I’m worried. It’s three in the morning and you’re not home. You’re always home at three in the morning. Where are you?”

Before Newt could reply, another voice takes over the speaker. It is Thomas. “Newt? Where are you? We’ve been waiting here for nearly six hours.”

Newt swallows the lump at his throat. He didn’t want to meet the two boys. He’s still afraid of what’s to come if they do converse about what’s going to happen in the relationship. “I’m not coming home with the two of you there.” It is rather blunt but he rather tells the truth than to cover it up with sprinkles, Newt learnt that the hard way.

“Why?” Thomas asks, followed by Minho’s questionable yell. “What? Why?” He is definitely on speaker.

Newt didn’t know what to reply. There is an uncomfortable silence for a minute then Newt decides to put down the phone. He switches it off and head back into the pub to join Teresa and Alby.

The rest of the conversation went normally with casual talks. Despite the things Teresa done, Newt agrees that she’s a nice person but also a fierce one if he gets in the way of her goal. Newt would have never thought that he’d learn the truth behind the breakup of Minho and Rachel. Now that he learns about her and how her relationship starts with Thomas, he don’t know if he should still go for him or leave him for Teresa.

If there’s one thing Newt knows now is not to mess with Teresa.

Newt heads home when the sun is up. The two boys are probably back at their own place. Just as Newt expected, they are not home or not at his house at least. Newt thank the heaven that it’s Friday and his lessons are only about couple of hours. 

Newt washes up and grabs his books. He heads to school wishing that he wouldn’t bump into the both of them. Newt’s eyes are heavy and he’d never thought that he’d stay up the whole night and go to school the next day.

He sleeps through most of his lesson but stays awake enough to take down notes and pay attention for the important bits. When his class ended, he yawns and rubs one of his eyes as he exits the class. “Newt.” He turns to see the source of the voice to find the two boys whom he didn’t want to see. 

Newt hopes that it was just a hallucination from his lack of sleep. He looks at the both of them deliriously. “You’re not real.” He walks away from the two of them. Minho and Thomas looks at each other confuse. 

Minho grabs the blonde and hangs him over the shoulder. Newt would have fought back if he wasn’t so somnolent. He just hangs there limply with his eyes slowly closing. The next thing he knew is that he’s been thrown to a soft patch of grass. Newt feels it with his fingers before lying down on it.

“Damn. What the hell was he doing last night?” Minho asks. It wasn’t a question for Thomas to answer because he didn’t know himself.

Thomas takes out a water bottle and pours it on the blonde’s face. Newt shoots up from the cold liquid. “Shuck!” He looks up at the two boys. “Double shuck.” Newt’s heart beats quickly, it is real. The two of them are here.

Newt considers his choice if he should stay and talk or escape. He looks around and it appears that he’s still in school compound. He’s just at his favourite spot out in the open. If he runs, Minho and Thomas wouldn’t be able to catch him if he slips in between the students. But that is if he can run in his state.

“What happen to you Newt?” Thomas asks. Newt unslings his bag and stands up, dusting his pants from the grass. Minho and Thomas crosses their arms as they wait for his answer.

Newt takes a deep breath, ready for the escape. He sprints away, causing the two boys to react instantly. Just as Newt plan, he slips in between students, pushing some of them towards the boys. They two of them couldn’t even catch Newt. 

He runs into the school hall and slows down his pace. He tries to hide among the other students. He looks back but didn’t find either the brunette or the asian. He let out a sigh of relief. He knows running away from his problems isn’t a good idea but he figures that even his problem would get tired of chasing him.

Newt figures that the two boys would probably wait at where he left his bag but he knows Minho is smarter than that. He needs to get out of here now. He walks towards the side exit where not many students used.

All that is left is a short flight of stairs and long run towards the flat and he’ll be safe. Newt yawns and rubs his eyes and he takes a step down the stairs, at the next step he falls. He needs sleep. Newt couldn’t wait until he reaches his bed.

Newt pushes himself to his knees and in an instant a flash of black thin leather got over his head and his neck feels constraint. “I didn’t want to use this but I knew you’d run.” Minho says as he pulls on the collar. 

Newt pulls on the collar. “Let me go Minho!” 

“No. You’ll just run from us. Tell me why you’re running and I’ll consider letting you go.” Newt looks at the chain leading to the asian’s buff arm. He knows he will never escape that.

“Shucking hell, Minho. We’re in public. Please don’t embarrass me.” Newt begs as he pulls on the collar. 

“Embarrass you? You push students to us while we’re chasing. As if that wasn’t bad enough.” Minho scolds. Thomas comes from behind him. “I don’t get it why you’re running, we just want to talk.”

Newt pouts. “Sure. Talk. Later the same thing is going to happen again.”

Thomas and Minho looks at each other. “What do you mean same thing?” Thomas asks. Minho pulls on the chain, commanding Newt to stand on his two feet. Newt dusts himself and yawns. 

“The stupid threesome I didn’t want to be a part in.” 

Minho had a smug look on his face. “I’m pretty sure you enjoyed that.”

“Okay look, whatever that happen last night is not going to happen again even though your ass was so damn tight that I just want to shuck you again.” Thomas blushes. “Anyway, we want to talk about you and the two of us.”

Great. Now Newt definitely couldn’t escape this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest i really dont know what to say here.   
> so i'll just go with the standards.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me how it is.  
> I try to update whenever i can. and thank you for reading! :D  
> tumblr : nuradaris :3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks

Newt got into the back seat of the car with Thomas. Minho trusts the brunette with the leash. Minho got to the driver seat and presses a button that locks all the four doors. “Just in case something happen back there.”

“Shucking hell, at least get me out of this leash.” Newt crosses his arms and leans back, pouting. 

Minho adjusts his rear view mirror to catch Newt’s eyes. “You just look so sexy in that. Anyway, I’m giving you a choice. My place or your place to talk things out?” 

“Obviously my place since I’m more comfortable at my own house!” Newt yells, grabbing the headdress of the front seat. “I will kill you if you don’t take this off me, Minho.”

“Alright. My place then.” Minho turns around and flashes a smug smile. Oh how much Newt wants to claw his face out right now. He’s just teasing and testing Newt’s   
patience. Newt didn’t want to go to his place, the tools he have for sex is just outrages and he knows that another threesome is going to come around and his ass just can’t handle that anymore.

“I said my place you, idiot.” 

“I have other plans for you.”

Newt eyes widen and turn his gaze to Thomas. “Tommy, please let me out of here.” Thomas looks at Newt from the corner of his eyes as the edge of his lips curls up. Newt is definitely afraid right now, what have the both of them planned out for him?

Newt will just have to go to his final resort. Newt leans against the brunette, putting a leg over the brunette and wraps his arms around his neck. He inches closer to the brunette, lips almost touching. “Tommy, I’ll reward you if you let me go.” Newt tries to be as seductive as possible.

The shade of pink on Thomas is adorable, he just might do this more often. “Newt. Down.” Thomas yanks the leash, causing Newt to fly off the brunette. Newt couldn’t believe that Thomas did that. He never rejects Newt. Never. This is the first.

“Tommy.” Newt says softly as his eyes focuses on the brunette. His voice is bluer than he had first intended. Thomas looks at him and his eyes got soft. Newt can see the sorry in his eyes. Thomas leans in and kisses his forehead.

“There. That’s all for now.”

Minho coughs loudly. “Well. I see things are picking up real nicely.” The sarcasm is thick in his tone. It was sweet, what Thomas did. Newt couldn’t help it but to blush despite their situation.

Then they reach inside of Minho’s apartment. The asian ties the leash around the leg of the coffee table while Thomas heads to the kitchen to find something they can drink. “So, I think you know what we both want and it’s you. We want to know what you want.”

Minho sits on the sofa lying against the rest with his arms resting openly. He crosses his legs and lifts a brow at the blonde.

The leash isn’t long enough for Newt to sit on the sofa comfortably. It doesn’t allow him to lean back. He has to lean forward in order not to pull back the table with him. Newt decides to sit on the floor; at least he’s able to lean against the sofa or table. He feels like a pet.

“So what’s your answer, Newt?” Minho asks again as Thomas comes in with a bottle of whisky in his hand and two cups. Thomas sits beside the asain as he stares down at Newt. “You’re already asking him the question?” Minho nods.

“I don’t know.” Newt replies, looking up at the chandelier hanging on the ceiling. He couldn’t choose between the two boys in front of him and making eye contact will only make Newt more nervous. 

Minho pours the whisky into the two cups on the table behind Newt. Minho takes them and passes one to Thomas. The asian takes a sip of it and it makes Newt realize how parch he is. “Where’s my drink?”

“We can’t give you any.” Thomas swirls the drink in his hand. “You’re light weight.” Minho smirks to that. Great, not only that Newt is feeling parch but they’re depriving him of his needs.

“Well, there is plain water.”

Minho leans in forward and cups Newt’s cheeks. “Well, blondie. If you really want a drink then tell us. I was planning to keep this brief because of work but I don’t mind staying here longer.”

Newt pouts. “I really cannot choose between the both of you. I swear. The both of you are like brothers and …” Newt swallows down the ball of nervousness inside of him. He didn’t want to say it.

“And?” Minho tilts his head, glaring into the blonde’s eyes.

“Lovers.” Newt balls his eyes to the corner. He didn’t want to say it. He hates saying the word ‘love’. Never once had he said it to anyone other than his parents and he couldn’t deny the feelings he has for the two of them. It’s such a heavy word with heavy meaning and Newt couldn’t just throw that word around as if it was nothing.

Minho releases the blonde and leans back, this time he opens his legs widely and smirks at the blonde. It is intimidating. Newt looks at Thomas with pleading eyes, his throat is getting dryer each time he sees the two of them takes a sip out of their drink. “Can I at least have a sip, Tommy?”

Thomas looks at Minho. “Can I?” 

“Let me.” Minho replies. “I can’t guarantee this doesn’t turn you on though, Thomas.” He leans in to cups the blonde’s cheeks again, this time it was rougher and harder, forcing Newt’s mouth to open. 

Newt grabs the asian’s sturdy forearms. He’s afraid that Minho would do something else other than just cupping his cheeks. “I can drink myself, Minho.” Minho shakes his head and puts his cup above Newt’s face. He tilts, letting a slow thin stream of whisky to fall from the cup into his mouth.

Minho is guiding his head until he suddenly lets go, causing Newt’s jaw to drop. The whisky spills over his lips, slowly sliding down to his chin. Newt didn’t like whisky, he is more of a vodka person but beggars can’t be choosers.

Newt wants to wipe off the liquid on his chin but as he moves his wrist to his face, Thomas stops him. The brunette holds his wrist. “Don’t. I’d prefer to see the water dripping down your lips.”

Newt squint his eyes. “Bloody hell. This is going to turn into some kink fest and I’m the victim. I swear if you both do to me like what you do last night. I will cut the both of you. “

Minho raises his legs and lifts Newt’s chin with his toe. “You actually liked that. Don’t lie to me, Newt. I know you. I know how you are when you enjoy sex.” Newt smacks away the asian’s leg. 

“I will cut you.”

Thomas lets out a short cough to gain back the attention. “Why not we get back on track to what we’re really here for.” Thomas looks at the blonde. “Tell us how you feel about the both of us at least.”

Newt bites his lower lip. He hates talking about his feelings. He’s not the one to express it through words unless its actions. “I.. uhh.” Newt scratches his neck. “I like the both of you. The both of you make me happy. To be honest, I cannot imagine my future without the both of you.”

Minho snickers. “Wow, that’s a very detailed explanation there.”

“Shut up. I was never type to talk about feelings.”

Thomas hushes the both of them. “Then what about us individually?”

“Must we really do this?” Newt cross his arms and pouts his lips. “I really don’t like talking about it.”

Minho pulls out a crop from behind him. Newt eyes widen to the object in front of him. “Now, is either you tell us or you’re in a world of pain. You’d love it but I know how you are when you’re getting teased. To be fair and honest, I don’t want you to be the next Gally. I really need to know your real feelings for me.”

The name Gally hits Newt like a train. He remembers the story that Teresa told him and Newt considers if he should tell him the truth. Even if he were to tell him now, it doesn’t change a thing. Minho already hates Teresa and he’s moving on from Gally.

“Minho, you’re annoying at times but you have your charm is in that. You’re sweet when you want to be and you’re really a protective guy. Someone I need around.” Newt looks at Thomas. “You’re sweet, lovely and soft in the good way. You can take charge when you want to and you’re really romantic. You are also someone I need to have someone around.”

“Well. That is expected.” Minho sneers. “Ugh, I really need you to pick one. I can’t live my life in between what I can get and what I cannot get.” Minho slams a fist on the sofa, he’s starting to get a little violent and Newt knows that he has too much to drink. It could go two ways, he’ll get horny drunk or he’ll get violent horny drunk. 

“I think you have too much to drink, Minho.” Thomas takes his cup away. “You’re getting cranky and I don’t like you cranky. Take a nap.” Minho nods and throws his head back, in a matter of seconds. The two boys can hear him wheeze lightly.

“Wow, that was fast.” Newt scrunches his eye brows together. “So, Tommy. Let me go?” Thomas shakes his head and smiles. “I’m feeling a little bit tipsy so I’m going to take a nap too.”

“Bloody hell. You can’t have me sitting here on the floor while I see the both of you nap.” Newt scolds.

Thomas nods his head and slouches onto the couch. “Yes I can. Watch me.” The brunette closes his eyes and every word that Newt throws at him, he didn’t reply. After a few minutes of sulking on the spot where the two boys are asleep, Newt gives up scolding Thomas.

Newt looks around then his eyes light up when he realizes that he can untie the leash himself. He unties himself from the coffee table and digs into Minho’s pocket for the keys to unlock the collar. If he knows one thing is that the two of them are super heavy sleeper.

He got the keys and unlocks the collar around him. Newt takes a deep breath and the feel of his neck expanding without the constraint of the leash is heavenly. Newt had enough of these two always using him as some kink.

Newt runs up to Minho’s room and searches his closet. Typical of the asian to keep his stuff at the same spot. Newt carries every single toy he can find and bring it down. He keeps a ball gag in his hand, he’s going to need it for the noisy Minho.

Newt places the toys on the floor, away from them in case they wake up. Newt approaches Minho first, slapping his face lightly but he didn’t wince or spaz. The alcohol really helps by knocking them out even more.

He goes to Thomas and does the same thing. The same reaction. If there is an apocalypse happening, these two boys would have probably slept right through it. Newt scratches his head, visually thinking how he’s going to do this. 

Newt figures he should start with the asian since he is the first one to initiate the collar thing on him in public. Newt goes back to the pile of toys. He searches through something that would be useful for him until he finds a remote. It only has a three buttons, on, plus and a minus. Newt figures he should at least find out what this is.

He switches it on and immediately hears a vibration coming from the pile. He rummages through it and found a plug. Newt grins sinisterly. Just the perfect thing for the asian. He switches it off and grabs a pair cuffs and a leather collar he used on him the first time they had sex.

Newt keels down to the wide open Minho. Newt swallows down and hopes his lust wouldn’t take over his plan for revenge. He unbuckles the asian’s pants and pull it off him. The same grey undies that he loves. He pulls it off him and lifts his legs up, revealing his entrance.

Newt has to hold back every urge not to just plunge his length inside it. It is so tempting that Newt wets his lips with his tongue. Newt takes the plug and slowly pushes inside of Minho. Newt manages to get it in but Minho groans and shifts, Newt holds his breath. 

He looks at the asian with his eyes closed and a little wheezing, Newt let out a short breath of relief. He slides on Minho’s clothing and cuffs the asian’s hands. Newt couldn’t turn the asian around because he still have Thomas to deal with and he’s afraid that it’d take too much time. So he cuffs Minho’s hands forward.

He looks at Thomas and figures what to do. Newt heads back to the pile of toys and try to find another of the plug that he found but nothing. He’s just going to do the basics then. He ties Thomas’ hands forward but this time he puts on the buzz collar on him. 

Newt grins and he stands up and watches the two of them fast asleep. He takes the leash and ties them together so the two can never separate. Now this is just a waiting game for Newt.

He definitely wants to be there to see their reaction when they wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering if I should write a smut at the next chapter or not.  
> Sometimes i feel like my stories has too much smut.  
> but smuts is lifeeeee. in a dilemma ifi should write them or not. Heeeelp.  
> but if i were to write it, it's like another threesome(?) i think. Idk.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think.  
> tumblr : nuradaris


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's choice.

The sun has set the two boys are still asleep. Newt is tired of waiting for them to wake. He decides to go make some food for himself at the kitchen, half way through scrambling eggs on the frying pan. He hears Thomas shouting. “Newt!”

Newt grins to himself and turns off the fire. It took them long enough to wake up. Newt brings out the frying pan with him and grabs a fork on the way out. He isn’t going to tease the shuck out of them with an empty stomach. 

Newt walks towards the sofa watching Thomas cast his deathly glare on him the whole way from the kitchen to a few steps ahead of the brunette. “I swear if this is a joke, it’s not funny, Newt.” 

Newt takes a look at the still sleeping Minho. How can he still be asleep after that deafening yell from Thomas? Newt stirs the eggs on the pan before scooping it up and put it in his mouth. Newt grins as he eats his eggs in front of Thomas. 

“Let me go, Newt. I have work in an hour” Thomas scolds. Thomas stands up and takes a few steps forward towards Newt before he got anchored back. Thomas turns around and notices that the leashes are tied together. Thomas reaches for the knot, untying it.

Newt searches his pocket for the right remote and takes it out. He presses the button to get a shock from the brunette. Thomas spazzes for a moment before he realizes what collar he’s using. He turns around to look at the blonde. “I swear, Newt, I should have shucked you more last night till you can’t move.”

Newt indolently chews on the eggs while putting the pan at the corner of the room, hoping to save it for later. “Well.” Newt swallows the eggs in his mouth. “I guess you’re in for a real treat, Tommy.”

Newt passes by the brunette and sits on the edge of the coffee table. “Wake Minho up, Tommy.” Thomas rushes towards Newt trying to steal the remote from him. Newt maneuvers his arms before Thomas could reach for it. Newt presses on the button, sending electricity through the brunette’s body. “Wake him up, Tommy.”

Thomas looks up at the blonde, he has no options but to oblige to the request. Thomas slaps lightly on Minho’s face but he only shifts a little. Newt takes out another remote for the vibrating plug inside of the asian. He turns it on and the asian starts to writhe lightly.

Thomas notices the other remote in his hands. “What is that for?” Newt glances at the brunette then back at the asian. “It’s something for Minho to wake up to.” Minho opens his eyes and a moan escapes his mouth. Newt switches it off.

“What the shuck was that?” Minho says groggily as he rubs his eyes. Thomas plops down beside the asian and crosses his arms. It takes a while for Minho to process the cuffs and collars on him. He looks up slowly to the blonde. “Newt. Really?”

Minho got up to his two feet and grabs the blonde’s shirt. “I got work in an hour and you want to play now?” Thomas wants to get up and warn Minho about the remotes but Newt shot him a look that makes him stay.

Newt has the urge to kiss this angry person in front of him. Newt got closer to his lips and whispers. “You know you’d rather have sex with me than to go to work.” Minho’s eyes relaxes as his eye brow arch in a sinister way.

“So tell me Mr. Newt, how would you want it?” 

Newt presses the button and it sends Thomas to yelp. The two boys look at him when Newt realizes it was the wrong remote. “Sorry, Tommy. Wrong remote.” Minho turns to look at the blonde. 

“What do you mea-” Minho lets out soft moan when Newt presses the other remote. Minho slowly releases the grip on Newt’s shirt as Minho moans got louder. Newt increases the lever on the remote, causing the asian to bury his face on the blonde’s face. “N-N-Newt.” 

Minho uncontrollably lowers himself. The sensation must be too much for him Newt thought. When Minho falls in between his legs, Newt switched it off. “Since you’re already down there, mind as well start there.”

Newt looks down at the raven hair boy, his eyes look up to him like pup. Newt lets him undo his pants while Thomas sits and watch the both of them. Newt points to the brunette. “Come here, Tommy. You’re going to help him.” 

Minho pulls the pants off the boy and Thomas got on his knees. Newt notices the pants on Thomas slowly shows the distinct shape of his length. Newt bites his lips when his length got exposed to the air. “The both of you are going to share this.”

Minho unflinchingly puts Newt’s head inside his mouth causing the blonde to moan. Thomas sits there staring at Minho. Newt opens his legs wider for the brunette to have better access but he didn’t do a thing. “Come on, Tommy. I know you want this.”

Newt pushes Thomas to urge him to join Minho. “Y-yeah.” Thomas got in and starts sucking on his balls. Newt never had any sense of pleasure coursing through his veins. He thought one mouth was good but two was beyond heavenly.

Minho pops the head out of his mouth and pushes Thomas’ head slightly towards the tip. “Come on, Thomas. I wanna see you with more tongue action.” Newt sees the brunette face burn up and puts the head into his mouth. 

The swirl of his tongue got Newt throwing his head back. “That’s it. At little bit more tongue and less teeth.” Minho teaches the brunette. Newt shakes from the sense of purified electricity that Thomas gives him.

Minho got up to his feet and cups Newt’s face in both of his hands. “You look simply precious, Newt.” Minho kisses the blonde, only to let the blonde pull away from him. Newt smiles as he presses a button, causing the asian to moan. “Now, make out with me.”

The two boys make out with Minho moaning in between kisses. Newt wraps one hand around Minho’s neck and pulls him closer into a deeper kiss, not giving a chance for him to let out a moan. Newt’s tongue explores the asian’s mouth with dominancy and Minho lets him in. 

Newt’s other hand grabs the brunette’s hair in a fist. Newt forcefully pushes down his head. Thomas moans loudly against it, Newt can hear him choke a little but it gives his length a sensual feeling that he couldn’t stop. 

Newt didn’t want this feeling to go away but watching them please him with their clothes on is frustrating. Newt lets the both of them go, pushing them slightly. “Get your shucking clothes off.” 

The two boys smirks and stands up. It is like the two knows what the other is doing as they pull off their shirt over their head in sync. Newt just wants to be covered by the two boys right now. “N-Newt, lower down the intensity. I can feel myself about to come.” Minho cringes.

Newt turns it off as the two boys pulls down their pants. The bulges in their boxers make Newt lick his lips. “I said lower the intensity, not turn it off.” Newt pushes the both of them down on the sofa. 

“Lift your legs.” The two did as what they are told. Minho grabs behind his knees and Newt knows how hungry Minho is. Newt slowly pulls out the plug out of Minho. The asian groans as it is pulled out. 

Newt approaches the brunette. “I’ll have you later. For now, enjoy this.” Thomas’ face looks worried as Newt plays with his entrance with the plug. Newt pushes in slowly earning the brunette to throw his head back and bite his lower lips. Newt turns it on with the remote and immediately the brunette starts writhing and groaning.

Newt got behind Minho and position himself at his entrance. Newt plunges into the asian. Minho yells as he’s inside. “Newt, I don’t think I can last long.” Newt thrust in and out of the asian, causing him to moan louder.

Newt focuses on Minho’s heavenly body that is easily mistaken for a greek god body. Newt reaches his hands to grope the asian’s chest. Newt notices Thomas getting up as he makes his way behind Newt.

Thomas grabs the lower back of the lanky boy in front of him. “Shucking hell. Newt, I want to be inside of you.” And with that, Minho hooks his cuffs around Newt’s neck and pulls him down.

“Get inside of him now.” Minho moans. 

“No Tommy. I don’t wanna bottom.” Newt tries his best to push himself up but the hook from Minho got him staying in place. He can feel Thomas slowly stretching and entering inside of him. Newt moans out and Minho pulls him into a kiss.

“Shuck. Newt, you feel so good when you’re wrapped around me.” Thomas force it in. “And this thing you put inside of me, makes me feel so good.” Thomas plunges in and out of Newt. The force from him causes him to shuck Minho at the same time.

The feeling send Newt’s head to places he never thought existed. The feeling of being inside of Minho and Thomas inside of him it was overwhelming. Not only that he can feel his inside building up with lust but he can feel his heart beating faster and the two of them caresses his body.

Newt hates being the bottom, he tries to reach for the remote to call Thomas off him but Minho is making it hard for him. Not to mention with the thrust that Thomas is doing in him while being inside Minho, sends him pleasure from his inside out.

Minho lets go of the blonde and Thomas pulls him back. Newt leans back as Thomas tilts Newt’s head for a kiss. Kissing with Thomas is different than with Minho. It feels like their tongue is dancing.

“Shuck!” Minho yells, immediately taking the attention from the two boys. “I-I can’t hold it in anymore.” Newt grabs Minho’s length and strokes it vigorously. The asian writhe under him, groaning and moaning. 

He is the first to come. Streams of white liquid, more than Newt has ever seen Minho come before. Thomas pushes Newt lower as he thrust in and out of him faster and harder. Newt moans out and he still plunges into the asian.

Thomas yells and Newt can feel Thomas’ length throbbing inside of him as he fills him up. The feeling got Newt hitting the climax soon. Thomas groans as he plunges into Newt again and again. “Come on, Newt. Come. I can’t afford a second round.” 

After a few more hits on his prostrate, Newt comes inside of the asian. “Shuck!” Newt falls beside the asian and Thomas beside him. He’s going to get dry if this continues on the next day. The three boys pant as they refill their lungs with air. 

 

“Do you think the eggs are still edible?” Newt picks up the pan that he left on the floor earlier before their lustful play. Minho approaches him with a towel draping around his waist and another as he scrub his hair dry. “You only left it there for about an hour or so. Ofcourse its still edible.”

Thomas comes down the stairs with his phone on his ear. He says his good byes then join the two other boys at the living room with a huge grin. “We don’t need to go to work today, Minho. Winston agreed to push our work day tomorrow instead.”

“Hell yeah.” The two jocks hi fived each other before they settle themselves on the sofa. Newt crosses their vision as he walks towards the kitchen, wanting to make more food. He’s still hungry.

Newt turns on the stove and searches the fridge for more food. “Cook for us too, blondie!” Minho yells. Newt rolls his eyes, why is it that each time he is over at Minho’s place, he has too cook? Minho just bottom for Newt, isn’t it his role to cook?

Newt shrugs the thought off, he isn’t the type to go for double standards. “Sure.” He yells back from the kitchen. Newt grabs other extra ingredients to cook a huge batch of food. If there’s one thing he knows is that the two boys are heavy eaters.

The sudden thought hit Newt like an airplane. He knows he has to choose between the two boys soon. Now that they got today off from work, Newt must choose one. Newt balances three plates on his hands as he makes his way to the living room. 

“Bacon and eggs. Classic.” Minho winks at the blonde before taking a plate off him. Thomas does the same with a side of thanks. Newt plops down between the two boys, anticipating the question coming.

“So Newt, you still haven’t picked.” Minho talks with his mouth full. “Its fine if you say the names, really. We understand that if it’s not meant to be, it’s not meant to be. Right Thomas?” Minho nods to the brunette.

“Yeah, Newt. We talk about it already. No matter what your answer is, we’ll still be friends.” Thomas joins in the conversation. “However, I might sulk for a few days but I’ll be alright.”

It was a sweet thing that the both of them are using a more subtle approach than the one they had earlier. Newt takes a deep breath. He knows his answer. He looks at the two boys beside him who cast their eyes on the blonde. Newt feels like he’s making the biggest decision of his life. The eyes on him were like a thousand people. 

Newt puts the plate on the coffee table and stands up. He turns to look at the two boys in front of him. It wasn’t an easy decision but he knows he cannot live his life on the fence. Newt takes a deep breath to calm his nervousness. “My answer is ……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, This is going to be the second last(?) chapter.  
> I'll try my best to post the last chapter by this tuesday.  
> Reason being tuesday is because i want to post it before i have my flight later that night.   
> I thank you all for reading this.  
> I would have never thought people would read my fanfic tbh. x.x  
> Once again, thank you for reading it.  
> tumblr : nuradaris :3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtmas Ending.

Newt knows which guy he should settle on. Even though the person he loved has a slight edge on the other. “Tommy.” With that the two boys look at each other. Thomas stands up and hugs the lankier boy.

Minho lips curl upwards as they hug. Newt knows that Minho is forcing a smile but he’s glad that this ended the way it should have. He didn’t want any bad blood between any of them. “Congratulation, Thomas. It seems you have blondie.” 

Thomas lets go of the hug and turn to the raven hair boy. “I’ll find you someone, Minho. Newt will help too.” Newt nods. He can see in the eyes of the asian that he’s genuinely happy for his bestfriend.

Newt leans down to Minho and kisses him on the cheek. “I’m sorry, Minho. If it makes you feel better, I’ll make sure you will find someone better than me.” Minho nods at that. “So, how about we head to the Maze club and get loose there?”

“Seems like a plan.” Thomas replies.

Newt knows that he needs the distraction at least. Newt is going to keep an eye on the asian to make sure he doesn’t drink himself stupid. “Isn’t Winston going to see you all there? You guys are supposed to work today anyway.”

“True.” Minho scrunches his brows as he thinks of another plan for the night. “Well, I do have another bottle of whisky and movies. We could always have a movie marathon here?”

The two other boys agreed.

 

10 years later.

 

“Come on, Tommy. Get dressed. We have to go now!” Newt yells from the kitchen as he cooks breakfast for the both of them. Newt is glad that they manage to get a place to stay together. 

It’s an average size apartment with two rooms. Their apartment is also near to their work place. Newt now works as art critic and a book writer while Thomas manages to land a job that he loves with his bestfriend, a gym instructor.

Newt scoops up the fried eggs and put in on the plate with the bacons. Newt knows how much he loves bacon but Newt goes against it if he’s to be eating it every day. There’s just too much fats in there and considering Thomas being a gym instructor, he needs to watch his diet and Newt is doing exactly that for him.

“I’m coming!” Thomas walks into the kitchen with a towel draping over his waist. He sees his boyfriend setting up the beverages. Thomas walks behind Newt and hugs him. “My my. Bacon and eggs? I thought you say I should look out for my diet? It’s already three days straight Newt.” 

Newt smiles as Thomas kiss his neck. “Well, today is a special day. So I thought I’d cook your favourite, Tommy.” Newt picks up his plate and cup. “Hurry up and get dress. Your food is going to get cold if you don’t eat it soon.”

Thomas hugs him tighter. “Then why not you warm me up, Newt?” 

Newt lets out a sigh. “We’re going to be late, Tommy. I don’t want us to be late.” Newt looks at the clock, eight twenty six. “Not to mention that Minho and his girlfriend is going to join us.” 

Thomas reaches out for the food on Newt’s plate and takes a bite of the bacon. “We’re still early, Newt. We have to be there by three and we have six hours to go. And Minho agreed to meet us at noon. Just calm down, Newt.”

Newt puts down the plate back on the table counter and turns around. “I’m just excited, Tommy. Who would have thought we’d be where we are today.” Newt holds Thomas’ face in his hands. “I love you, Tommy.”

“I love you too, Newt.” Thomas leans in for a kiss while his hand sneakily takes another piece of bacon behind the blond. Newt pulls away to take a look at his robbery. Newt lifts a brow at the brunette.

“Since today is the best day ever, why not I make it even better?”

“How?” Thomas quickly chews the piece of bacon in his mouth. “Newt? How?” Newt stares at his mouth until he swallows down the food. When he’s done, Newt kisses the brunette, pulling the towel off the brunette.

“I like where this is going.” Thomas says in between their kiss. Newt gropes at Thomas’ length, causing him to moan into his mouth. The years they spent together has made Newt more away of Thomas’ good spots.

Newt walks towards the living without breaking their kiss. Newt falls on the sofa with Thomas on top of him. “Get your clothes off, Newt. I’ll ride you.” Newt bites the corner of his lips. Thomas is always good at riding him and it shows off Thomas’ body perfectly.

Thomas slams his lips against the blonde’s while unbuckling his pants. Thomas eagerly pulls Newt’s length out. He pulls down Newt’s pants slightly for better access of his length. Thomas sits on his pelvis with Newt’s length against his entrance. Thomas rocks his waist back and forth, teasing the blonde.

“Bloody hell, Tommy. Stop teasing.” Newt covers his eyes with his forearm. Thomas removes his hand from his face. And smirk kinkily. “I want you to say please.”  
“Bloody please, Tommy.”

With that, Thomas positions Newt’s length at his entrance and lowers himself. Thomas groans as Newt enters him. Newt moans out as he goes in deeper. When Newt is completely inside of Thomas, Newt holds Thomas’ length in his fist. “You know what to do, Tommy.”

Thomas rides Newt, up and down. The feeling of Thomas squeezing Newt inside of him feels so divine. They had sex many times and as that many times it still feels as good as the first. 

Newt strokes on Thomas’ length while his other hand caresses the brunette’s chest, playing with his nipple. White bead forms at the top of Thomas’ length. It’s enough to know that he’s about to come. 

Newt circles his thumb around the head, sending Thomas’ head back. “N-Newt. Please stop. I wanna come second for once.”

Newt side smiles. “I like it when you come first, Tommy. Unless you can hold it in.” Newt feels his length getting tighter. Thomas’ is taking this seriously, he doesn’t want to come first and he tightens himself around Newt so he’ll come first.

“Shuck, Tommy. You should have done this more often. You’re bloody tight.” Newt moans out.

“I’m going to regret using this much energy this early of the day.” Thomas groans out and he continues to rock himself up and down. Newt isn’t going to lose to Thomas. He strokes the brunette’s length harder and faster.

Newt feels his own trying to hold back his come. Thomas rides him with more intensity. “Tommy, I can’t hold it in anymore.” Thomas release his own orgasm first before Newt fills up Thomas. 

Thomas’ come splashes all over the boy. Thomas pulls Newt out of him and lay beside the blonde, panting. “Shuck, I nearly won.” 

Newt kisses the other boy on the forehead. “It doesn’t matter if you win or not, as long as you’re here with me. I’m happy. And also, I played with your good spots so it’s already obvious you’re gonna come first.”

Thomas nuzzles his nose into the blonde’s neck. “You cheater.” 

The two boys closes their eyes and falls asleep. The next they wake up, the time was going to two. Newt jolts up, waking the brunette beside him. “Wake up, Tommy! We’re going to be late!” 

Thomas got up and checked his phone. He has a few miss calls from the asian. “Shuck. Minho called me. You go wash up first, I’ll set the papers for the meeting.” Newt did as what the brunette told him to.

The couple quickly washes up and head out. Thomas told Newt that Minho agreed to meet them at the place where the meeting is going to be held. Newt has the heaven to thank to when Thomas got his driving license and a car. It makes things so much more convenient for them.

Thomas pushes the front door open. “Are we late?” Newt rushes to the burnette’s side to find Minho with his girlfriend, Rachel. It was pretty sweet to see Minho back again with his first love.

“Nope, you’re just on time you slintheads.” Minho flashes them a smile. “They were just waiting for you arrive.” The two boys look at the admin counter to find the clerk smiling at them. She nods to acknowledge the two boys. 

Newt is fascinated with the amount of cartoon and toys in the admin area. He’s finally going to do it. He couldn’t believe it. A lady with blonde hair tied into a neat bun comes out from the door beside the admin counter. “Mr Newt and Mr Thomas?” Then she shift her gaze to Minho and Rachel. “You must be Mr Minho and Mrs Rachel?”

The four of them nods and she instructed him to follow her into her office. They each sit on a chair, facing the woman. “Isabella has been waiting for you. It’s nice to see her have her own parents now.”

The door opens to a little girl, no older than two. She has long curly hair and chocolate eyes. Her eyes lit up when she sees Newt and Thomas. “Dada!” she exclaims, running towards them. 

Newt carries her, embracing her tightly. Newt's heart feels as light as a feather with Isabella here. “Izzy!” Thomas pats the little girl’s head, earning a wide smile.

“I’ve checked your papers and everything seem to be in order. Mr Minho and Ms Rachel agreed to be her god parents am I right?” She looks at the other couple.

“Yeah.” Minho nods, having the widest smile Newt has ever seen.

“Well, then. I will check up on Isabella every month until my boss says otherwise. Other than that.” The lady looks at Isabella. “You enjoy with your new daddies alright?”

Isabella nods before hugging Newt again.

“She’s gonna grow up to be just like you, Newt.” Thomas smiles at Newt, his eyes getting watery from contentment. Newt shakes his head. “No, he’s going to be like us.” Newt pulls in Thomas for a family hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Newtmas fans out there.  
> This is a newtmas ending.  
> I figured that if I can't decide why not write both endings?  
> Best of both worlds.  
> This would be the end of this fanfic. I thank you for reading it.  
> I am considering writing another newtmas/minewt fanfic.  
> I'm not sure if i should. Let me know if you guys want another fanfic. I'll gladly try and make time to write another one.  
> Once again, thank you for reading it. :D  
> tumblr : nuradaris :3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minewt ending

Newt knows which guy he should settle on. Even though the person he loved has a slight edge on the other. “Minho.” With that the two boys look at each other. Minho stands up and hugs the lankier boy.

Newt looks at Thomas, noticing the forced smile. “Congratulation, you two.” Newt can hear the shake in his voice. Newt knows that he’s bound to break one heart today. Newt lets go of the asian and bends down to kiss Thomas on the cheek. “If it makes you feel better, I enjoyed our time together, Tommy.”

The brunette sad smile turns to a genuine one. “Thanks Newt. I enjoyed my time with you too.”

Minho throws himself beside the brunette and smacks his back. “Don’t worry, Thomas. I’ll personally find you someone. Just tell me what you prefer, guys or girls?”  
Newt nods to that. “Yeah, Tommy. I’ll help find you one too.”

“Its fine, guys. Really.” 

“Nope! We’re going to the Maze club and we’re finding you a mate right now!” Minho says with exaggerating hands gestures. Thomas laugh lightly, it is nice to see Thomas laugh like that even if it’s a soft one. Newt must have broken his heart to pieces like a mug fallen from the table.

“We’re supposed to work today and we’re going to the club? Are you kidding me, Minho?” Thomas laughs lightly. 

“True.” Minho rubs his chin. “Then let’s watch movies here then. Newt can cook more food for us. Right?” 

Newt shakes his head and reluctantly agrees. He’s tired of cooking for the two boys. But he’s doing it for Thomas’ sake. At least trying to bring him to a chirpy mood. “Sure.” Newt heads to the kitchen and starts cooking.

 

10 years later

 

Newt wakes up to the smell of floral herbs and eggs. He groggily opens his eyes to find Minho setting up food on the bed tray for Newt. “What’s this? Breakfast in bed? You’re in a weird happy mood today Minho.”

“Well, today is a special day, Newt. Don’t you remember what today is?” Minho kisses the blonde on the cheeks and leans against the bed head with a wide grin on his face.

Newt gasps when he realizes what day it is. “Minho, you better not be shitting me.” Minho grins got wider as he nods. “Bloody hell. What time is it now? I don’t wanna be late!” Newt push himself up about to get out of bed but Minho pulls him back down.

“Calm down there, blondie. It’s still early and I even cooked for you. You know how rare it is for me to cook. I don’t even know how to cook!” Minho throws his hands in the air causing the blonde to laugh.

“I hope I’m not going to get diarrhea” Newt takes the cup of tea and takes a sip. The taste of tea shows how well Minho knows him. “Two sugars, just how I like it.” 

“Come on, Newt. I know you for a long time now. We practically live together for almost nine years.” Minho rests his head on the blonde’s shoulder. Newt nods to what the asian says. He’s glad that Minho is with him now. 

They are fortunate enough to be living together. The two of them manages to find an apartment that is convenient for them both. Minho is now working as a gym instructor at a nearby gym with Thomas while Newt works as an art critic and a book writer.

It was difficult house hunting with Minho, he wants everything to be perfect. He needs a room for his gym equipment. Newt isn’t complaining to that. Minho still keeps his body in shape and he sometimes find the asian more attractive when he’s covered in sweat.

Newt cuts the eggs and put it in his mouth. “Mmhmm. Not bad, even the seasoning is just nice.” Newt kisses the top of Minho’s head. “I can see my influence in cooking has effect on you.”

“Of course. You are my shifu in cooking.” Minho got up from Newt’s shoulder. “Oh yeah. Thomas and his girl is going to meet us at noon and the meeting later is at three. I’ll have the papers ready before we head out.”

Newt finishes the last bit of the eggs and the liquid from the cup. Newt lets out a satisfying sigh. “That a good plan.” Newt takes a look at the clock on the bedside table, it’s only ten forty seven. “So I guess we’re supposed to get ready? I haven’t bathe.”

Minho lifts the bed tray and puts in on the floor at his side. He crawls over the blonde seducingly. “Well, I thought today can get even better.” Minho pecks kisses on the blonde’s lips. Newt holds Minho’s face in his hands.

“So, who’s going to bottom this time?”

“Well, since I’m in a good mood, I’ll bottom. But under one condition.”

Newt arches a brow with a sinister smile. “What is this condition?” Minho grabs the blonde’s hand and put it over his head. Minho licks his lips seductively. “I’m gonna do everything. You’ll just sit and watch.”

“Minho, you know I don’t like that.” Newt moans softly as the asian kisses his neck softly. It sends tingles on his skin. The kind that encourages his lust and desires.

 

“Exactly. I love the face you make when you love it but hate it at the same time. You just look so precious.” Minho bites onto the blonde’s neck, making his mark on him. Minho pulls away just to see how deep the color is. Minho bites on the same spot again, unsatisfied by the intensity of the color.

“Minho, you’re not a bloody vampire.” 

“Shut up. I want everyone to see the mark I made on you.”

“I’ll make my mark on you when I come on your face and I won’t let you clean it.” Minho pulls back and smirks at the blonde. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

Newt pushes himself forward and kisses the asian. Their tongue ballet together, twisting and tasting their other half. Minho pulls back to strip himself from his clothes. Newt bites his lower lips as he watch his other half pull the duvet off him.

The asian’s erection is enough for Newt’s blood to rush to his length. “Hands up and don’t touch me.” Minho instructed the blonde. The raven haired boy pulls off Newt’s pants, revealing his length. 

Minho takes a long lick from the base of the length to the tip, sending chills on Newt’s spine. Minho takes Newt whole into his mouth in an instant. Newt throws his head back to the rushing feeling. “Shucking hell, Minho.”

Minho slowly removes Newt’s length out of his mouth, saliva coating the blonde’s length. “It’s all lube up now.” Minho hover himself over him. Minho slides himself down, giving entry to Newt.

“M-Minho.” Newt moans out. “You’re not even ready yet. It’s too shucking tight.”

“I-I know. But this is what that makes me crave you more.” Minho whips his waist up and down slowly, teasing the hell out of Newt. 

The blonde is holding back every single muscle to prevent him from touching the asian with a body of a god in front of him. Minho’s body is getting wet from his own perspiration and it isn’t helping the blonde. 

To make things worse, the way he whips his waist back and forth slowly is killing Newt slowly. He wants it hard and fast. Newt hates getting teased like this. “Faster, Minho.”

“Where’s the please?”

“Please shucking faster!”

Minho speeds up his tempo causing the both of them to moan and groan. They did not bother to hold back their sound. Minho was the loudest and Newt loves the way he sings when they have sex.

“Do you like that Newt?” Minho forces one of his eyes to open. “I shucking love this.” Minho rocks his tempo faster.

“Y-Yes” Newt moans. “Shucking hell, I don’t think I’m going to hold much more longer.”

“Me too.” 

Newt couldn’t take it anymore, he holds the asian by the waist, putting him in place. Newt plunges into him and thrust it in and out as fast as he can. Minho’s toes curls inwards and he lets out a loud moan. “Shuck, I hate coming first!”

Newt continues to pound into Minho as the raven hair boy comes first. White liquid shoots out from his length, splashing up to Newt’s face. Minho moans got louder as Newt continues to thrust in and out. Newt cries out a loud moan as he comes, filling up Minho.

“W-Woah Newt. I can feel you throb inside of me.”

“Shut up and take it.”

Newt thrust inside of Minho once more before taking it out. 

Minho knocks his forehead onto Newt’s. The two boys are panting. “Bloody hell. What did I tell you about not doing anything?”

“You still enjoy it didn’t you?” Newt kisses the boy in front of him.

“ I love and hate you at the same time.” Minho grins, showing his teeth. “Looks like we’ll have to push back our meeting time with Thomas.”

Newt nods softly, obviously drained from the sex.

The two boys rush through the entrance of a red building. Newt notices the clerk at the admin counter staring at them. She nods at the two boys acknowledging their existence. “Are we late?” Minho looks at Thomas before nodding to Brenda, his girlfriend for a few years.

“You’re actually on time. They were about to call our names.” Thomas looks at Newt and notices the mark on his neck. “I knew it you guys were late because of that.”

Newt covers his mark, blushing. “Shut up, Tommy.”

The three of them laughs causing the blonde to blush even harder.

A lady with blonde hair exits the door by the admin area. She holds a writing board in her hands. “Mr Newt and Mr Minho?” The two boy nods and she looks at the other couple. “Mr Thomas and Ms Brenda?” The other two couple nods also.

“Please follow me into my office.” The four of them follows her into the room she exited. They each take a seat, facing the blonde woman. She looks through the papers that Minho gave her and smiles.

“It seems everything is in order. Brodie is going to be happy staying with his new parents.”

The sound of click resonates behind them and Newt’s heart lift. It reveals a boy, no older than two. He has black hair and big brown eyes. He smiles instantly at the sight of Newt. “Dada!” 

The little boy runs to Newt as Newt picks him up and hugs him tightly. The blonde woman looks at Thomas and Brenda. “You will be god parents to this kid in case anything happens.”

“Yeah, we know. We agreed to it even before they plan about this.” Thomas replies, having the widest smile on his face. The blonde woman looks at the child. “Are you happy with your new daddies?” The boy looks at Newt then at Minho. He points at Minho with his little hands. “Mama.”

Minho laughs at the boy's adorableness. “He’s going to grow up to be like me.” Minho says as he pat the boy’s head. Newt looks at him and the child follows. “I can barely handle you, two of you would be a nightmare.”

“Hey! I’m awesome okay! He’s gonna be physically strong like me.” Minho hugs the boy and Newt. “And he’s going to have your personality. The best of them all.” Minho continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the minewt fans out there.  
> This is a minewt ending.  
> I figured that if I can't decide why not write both endings?  
> Best of both worlds.  
> This would be the end of this fanfic. I thank you for reading it.  
> I am considering writing another newtmas/minewt fanfic.  
> I'm not sure if i should. Let me know if you guys want another fanfic. I'll gladly try and make time to write another one.  
> Once again, thank you for reading it. :D  
> tumblr : nuradaris :3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic that i have ever write. I hope this is fine and i hope i use the correct grammar and everything . I ship newtmas so hard and decide to write a fanfic of my own because why not. I hope this is okay for you newtmas shippers. Please dont get mad and tell me how it is. if any questions my tumblr is nuradaris :3


End file.
